Par Procuration
by Netellafim
Summary: HPDM. Harry est amoureux en secret de Neville, et cela n'échappe pas à l'oeil acéré de Drago, qui semble décidé à en tirer partie pour torturer Harry... Le chantage, quel merveilleux outil, polyvalent et diablement efficace...
1. Chapitre 1er: Le marché

PAR PROCURATION

Blabla de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous/toutes !

Tout d'abord, désolé pour ce passage à vide de plus de deux semaines dans mes publications. Même si je ne fais pas encore de fic à chapitres, et qu'il est probable que tout le monde se foute de mon rythme de parution, je m'étais fait une règle d'être régulière jusque là. Ces dernières semaines avant les vacances ont été particulièrement chargées, et rentrer chez moi après 19h30 plusieurs soirs par semaines plus entretenir un semblant de vie social ET dormir, manger, prendre ma douche et faire caca, pour ne citer que ces quelques passes temps, tout ça empêche généralement tout loisir d'écriture. En plus, j'ai envie de lire en ce moment, plus que d'écrire (j'ai avalé en deux jours _la Route_ de **Cormac Mac McCarthy**, petit bijou fabuleux, un grand monument de littérature, profond et déroutant, qui vous laisse pantelant et sonné, avec un style atypique qui instaure une incroyable ambiance de fin du monde, bref un bouquin génialissime qui m'a permis, Ô joie, de pleurer toute seule comme un boulet en le lisant dans le bus, la grande classe XD)

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai une vie bien remplie, et que je tente de concilier tout ça, sans devenir une geek de l'écriture, tentation qui existe par moment ^^ En plus dès que je trouvais une heure ou deux pour écrire, mon esprit, l'enfoiré, le traitre, le fourbe, partait dans des idées qui ne sont certes pas dénuées d'intérêts, mais qui prendront plusieurs chapitres pour être exploitées, autrement dit aucun OS vite écrit et vite postable. Désolé donc, mais promis, j'ai accumulé un tas d'idées et j'ai déjà sur le feu des nouvelles fics courtes fort prometteuses =) ! Je compte bien profiter des vacances qui s'offrent à moi pour rester assise en tailleur devant mon ordinateur en pyjama à remplir des pages Word =)

Breffons (du fameux verbe Breffer, que tout le monde connait, mais si mais si), comme on s'en fout de ma vie aussi palpitante qu'une vidéo non accélérée sur la croissance du bambou commenté par Roger Hanin, passons à la fiction qui nous occupe : voila donc une petite fic en cinq chapitres dont trois sont déjà finis d'écrire et deux restent à rédiger. J'ai décidé de travailler mes POV, vu que je suis naturellement bien plus à l'aise avec la narration à la troisième personne. N'hésitez pas à critiquez, commenter, à me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, c'est comme ça que j'aurais une chance de progresser, grâce à vous =) Et dans les chapitres à venir, je vais aussi travailler mes lemons, d'où le rating ! Un peu de patience, donc, pour celles qui ont été attirés par la promesse de corps à corps torrides, ça vient, promis ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos review, c'est le moteur de la motivation des auteurs, et une fabuleuse chance de corriger ses défauts !

Bonne lecture

Bonne vacances à tous ceux/celles qui ont la chance d'en avoir, et désolé pour les autres, je penserais parfois à vous depuis mon lit quand je me réveille à 10h passé, promis (en tout cas quand je ne suis pas réveillé à l'aube pas une idée T_T) =P ! Mais consolez vous, car voila de quoi envoyer votre cerveau en vacances quelques minutes dans le fabuleux monde de Harry Potter !

Bise

Nella

Edit: Une gentille lectrice a pu m'aider à retrouver ma source d'inspiration: un manga yaoi qui se base sur la même idée (le garçon A est amoureux d'un garçon B et le garçon C décide de lui faire du chantage...) que j'avais bien aimé quand je l'avais lu en ligne. Le nom c'est _Renai Kyoutei_ de Yaya Sakuragi. Ca se trouve sur le net, je ne sais pas trop où (et puis lisez plutôt ma fic, elle est mieux =P !) C'est important de pouvoir citer ses sources avec précision. Merci Pinpin!

Disclaimer : As always, j'ai toujours pas reçu de chèques/virements/enveloppes pleine de cash/boites de chocolat ou de cookies maison, donc je peux toujours affirmer que non, je ne me fais pas rétribuer pour ce que je fais, mon seule salaire étant mes précieuses mais rares reviews ^^ Et non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit Harry Potter, ca se saurait quand même. Mais merci à l'auteur qu'on ne nomme même plus tellement c'est évident et qui m'a donnée de quoi m'occuper quand mon esprit cherche un support à ses délires scabreux, et un lectorat pour me dire à quel point je suis géniale (mais LOL quoi !) =)

Fond Musical suggéré : Pourquoi pas _Save Me_ de Remy Zero ? Le super générique de la série Smallville, qui rattrape à lui seul la série pas terrible et bien niaise =) J'aime bien cette chanson, ça parle d'amour, et de solitude. Enfin je crois avoir compris ça. Et elle est pas déprimante, ça change =P

Enjoy =)

* * *

CHAPITRE 1er: LE MARCHE

Rahh pourquoi Ron s'est-il tiré sans me réveiller ?! Depuis qu'il est en couple avec Hermione, il part toujours déjeuner sans moi, bien plus tôt qu'avant, pour « profiter d'elle ». Oui, bien suuuur Ron, je comprends tout à faiiiiit. Du coup, merci Cupidon, je me suis encore une fois rendormi. C'est dans ces moments que mon bon vieux pote Ron venait me secouer dans mon lit en braillant « Aller Harry, réveille toi, on va être en retard ! ». Mais maintenant, plus rien. Je suis déjà arrivé en retard plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'année avec ces conneries. Mais ce matin, j'ai semble-t-il de la chance. C'est Neville, qui est remonté parce qu'il avait oublié son livre de Sortilèges, qui m'a réveillé.

L'avantage, c'est qu'il emploie des méthodes autrement plus douces que celles de Ron. Ca vous change une journée, d'être réveillé tout en délicatesse par une main douce qui se pose sur votre dos et une voix timide qui vous appelle. Et j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur le visage flou mais familier de mon camarade de chambrée. Je lui souris paresseusement, jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau tilt : s'il me réveille, c'est que je suis à la bourre ! Comme à chaque fois, je bondis lestement (enfin si on peut appeler « leste » ma façon de me prendre immanquablement les pieds dans les draps et de me raccrocher à Neville/au mur/au lit d'à côté ou de tomber comme une loque…) et me précipite jusqu'à ma commode. Pas de douche ce matin, pas le temps. J'enfile des vêtements pris au hasard et je mets quelques manuels un peu au hasard dans mon sac avant de rejoindre Neville qui m'a gentiment attendu dans la salle commune. Mes lunettes sur le nez, je le discerne enfin clairement.

Il a bien changé, pendant les dernières vacances. Une brusque poussée de croissance, comme seuls peuvent en avoir les adolescents, et qui est allée de paire avec un épanouissement nouveau. Depuis qu'il a révélé le héros qui était en lui, à la fin de l'année dernière, lors du combat final, sa grand-mère est enfin fière de lui, et il se sent enfin mieux dans sa peau. Voldemort mange les mandragores par la racine, merci de demander, et je m'en suis tiré sans trop de bobos, si on oublie le mois de coma, les blessures vite remises (merci la magie fabuleuse de Mrs Pomfresh) et les cauchemars qui me réveillent parfois la nuit. Et Neville est devenu un homme, un bel homme en plus. Il a fini de grandir, le petit garçon rondouillard s'est transformé en jeune homme râblé, au corps puissant et large, mais qui dégage toujours la douceur et l'innocence timide de l'ancien Neville. Un mélange touchant, auquel je goute chaque jour que Merlin fait puisque maintenant que Ron a découvert que sa grande passion dans la vie, c'était la spéléologie buccale, je me retrouve un peu seul, et je me suis rapproché de Neville.

Je lui rends son sourire calme, mon cœur gonflé de tendresse devant ce grand garçon aux yeux pâles d'enfant rêveur, et nous gagnons en courant la classe de Sortilèges, évitant de peu d'être en retard. En chemin, les yeux fixés sur mon ami à mes côtés, courant comme un jeune chien en riant, j'ai bousculé quelqu'un. Je me retourne pour m'excuser, mais mes excuses restent coincées dans ma gorge : c'est Malefoy qui me regarde d'un air outré en se tenant l'épaule, un rictus mauvais sur le visage. Je lui adresse un grand sourire provocateur à la place des excuses, et un signe de main en prime. Décidemment, une bonne journée qui commence !

Deux heures plus tard, nous revoilà dans les couloirs. Je salue Neville de la main alors que nous nous séparons : il a cours de Botanique, et j'ai Potions appliquées. La mort dans l'âme, je me détourne de mon ami qui rayonne, tout à sa joie d'aller à son cours favori, et me dirige vers les cachots, mon enfer personnel. Je suis obligé de suivre les cours optionnels de Potions du professeur Rogue si je veux devenir Auror, et le fait d'être en fait un espion à la solde de l'Ordre n'a pas transformé cette veille chauve-souris sadique en gentil professeur, bien au contraire. Il me considère toujours comme son souffre-douleur préféré, me détestant semble-t-il avec d'autant plus de force que je lui ai sauvé la vie à la bataille finale en abattant cette péripapétipute de Bellatrix alors qu'elle allait lui lancé un sort de Mort.

« Potter ! »

Je me fige, et me retourne lentement, à contre cœur, vers le possesseur de cette voix trainante et glaciale que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

« Salut Malefoy. Comment va ton épaule ?

‒ Très amusant, Potter. Ta maturité et ton sens de l'humour sont vraiment dignes du grand Sauveur de la Nation ! Pas de doute, tu es notre héros à tous !

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, sale fouine ?

‒ Tout doux, l'Elu ! Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que provoquer la colère d'un Malefoy est dangereux.

‒ Ca dépend, de quel Malefoy tu parles ? Ceux qui croupissent en prison, ou bien leur descendant trop terrorisé par les méchants Mangemorts qui l'ont pourtant bercé toute son enfance pour se battre ? »

J'ai touché un point sensible et il perd sa morgue et sa maitrise. Si prévisible, mon petit Serpentard. Blanc de colère, tremblant, il avance dangereusement vers moi, les dents tellement serrées que je les entends grincer désagréablement. Je ne recule pas ni ne frémit, manquerait plus que j'ai peur d'un petit Serpentard de rien du tout ! Oui, notre haine est toujours aussi vive, même maintenant que nous sommes officiellement tous les deux dans le camp des gentils parce qu'il a eu le courage ( un mot que je n'emploierais jamais à voix haute à son propos, bien entendu, il serait bien trop content) de devenir espion pendant la guerre, trahissant au passage ses parents, qui avaient placé tous leurs espoirs sur lui, et son Maître qui lui avait donné une place plutôt flatteuse dans la hiérarchie compte tenu du fait qu'il était si jeune et qu'il n'a jamais tué aucun moldu, à ma connaissance en tout cas.

Il se reprend, et me fait un sourire cruel et amusé qui, cette fois par contre, me fait carrément flipper. Merde, pourquoi il a l'air d'avoir remporté une victoire alors que je viens de l'insulter plutôt efficacement ?

« Dis donc, vous aviez l'air de drôlement vous amuser, toi et Londubat ce matin !

‒ Génial, on courrait pour ne pas être en retard. Trop marrant !

‒ Ton ami le miséreux t'a définitivement abandonné pour sa femelle Sang-De-Bourbe ?

‒ Ta gueule Malefoy. »

C'est à mon tour de perdre la maitrise et de gronder comme une bête en colère sous l'attaque.

« Oh ne fais pas comme si ça te déplaisait, Potter. J'ai vu ta façon de regarder Londubat. Tu n'avais pas l'air de trouver sa compagnie si déplaisante. »

Je sens le sang quitter mon visage aussi vite qu'il y était monté. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Comment je regarde Neville ? Merlin, je vous en supplie, faite que je ne sois pas si transparent…

« Ca ne m'étonne pas tellement que tu sois gay, Potter, tu es tellement nul avec les filles qu'il a bien fallu que tu te rabattes sur autre chose. Mais Londubat ? »

Et puteborgne. Oui, je suis transparent. Merde et triple merde. Là, j'ai un gros problème.

« T'emballe pas, respire ! Bon sang Potter, on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir ! Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le prévenir. Ca manquerait sérieusement d'attrait. »

Je respire à nouveau. Bon, c'est déjà ça. Mais alors, pourquoi il me dit ça ?

« Si tu ne comptes pas t'amuser à le crier sur les toits, pourquoi tu viens me dire que tu sais, sale fouine ?

‒ Tss tss tss, Potter, tu devrais apprendre à arrêter de provoquer les gens qui veulent déjà te faire souffrir. Tu aimes à ce point aggraver ton cas ? La dernière fois que tu as joué à ça, tu t'es retrouvé un mois dans le coma non ?

‒ Héhéhé, Malefoy, tu crois _vraiment_ qu'il y a une commune mesure entre toi et Voldemort ?

‒ J'ai toujours trouvé que Dumbledore était un vieux crétin gâteux. Mais il y a un point sur lequel je le rejoins parfaitement, une chose sur laquelle je suis d'accord avec lui et que Voldemort n'a jamais pu concevoir : il existe des souffrances bien pires que la mort. Et si lui ne l'avait pas réalisé et que son but était, sans la moindre finesse ni la moindre élégance, de te tuer, moi je préfère des techniques moins illégales et mille fois plus sophistiquées pour te faire souffrir. »

Je ne vois pas vraiment où il veut en venir mais je pressens que je vais détester ça.

« Accouche Malefoy, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

‒ Tu as l'art et la manière de me gâcher mon plaisir, Potty. Bon puisque tu es pressé… Le Sauveur amoureux de ce gros balourd de Londubat, c'est tout de même une occasion trop belle pour ne pas être exploitée, tu ne crois pas ?

‒ Si tu touches à Neville, je te jure que…

‒ Allons, quel serait mon intérêt à lui faire du mal ? Après tout c'est à toi que je veux faire du mal Potter.»

Il semble hautement satisfait de la peur qu'il lit dans mes yeux. Merde et remerde, j'ai vraiment envie de lui coller mon poing sur la figure, mais je crains fort que ça ne soit pas le choix le plus stratégique à faire, là, tout de suite. La sonnerie retentit. Fais chier, Rogue va me tuer. Malefoy a cours de potions avec moi, mais il n'a pas l'air plus inquiété que ça par le retard qu'il provoque. Après tout, être le chouchou du prof met à l'abri des punitions et humiliations rituelles. Il me sourit, sadiquement, attendant que je fasse quelque chose.

« Malefoy, écoute, tu me saoules, alors soit tu parles, soit tu te tais, mais tu arrêtes de jouer avec mes nerfs parce que j'ai déjà très envie de te faire mal.

‒ Tu crois pouvoir conquérir Londubat ?

‒ Quoi ?

‒ Faut arrêter la branlette, Potter, ça rend sourd. Je te demande si tu penses que tu pourrais séduire ton Gryffondor, avec ton charisme de cuvette de toilette un lendemain de fête arrosée et ton expérience au lit digne d'un première année de Poufsouffle?

‒ Mais je t'emmerde moi ! Ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde absolument pas ! Je me casse, j'ai Potions ! »

Je fuis, je le confesse. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, et le terrain sur lequel il m'entraine me déplait fortement. En plus, une petite voix dans ma tête me crie qu'en plus de perdre mon temps avec Malefoy, je suis en train de mettre gravement en danger le sablier des Gryffondors en laissant grossir mon retard. Je me dirige à grands pas vers les cachots, me mettant à courir pour la seconde fois de la matinée dès que je ne suis plus dans le champ de vision du blond derrière moi. Je sais que me voir courir lui ferait trop plaisir. J'arrive à la salle de cours de Rogue, essoufflé et débraillé, et ouvre la porte après avoir frappé. Je m'excuse entre deux halètements fort peu élégants, mais comme je m'y attendais…

« J'enlèverais dix points à Gryffondor pour chaque minute de retard de Monsieur Potter à partir de maintenant. C'est la quatrième fois depuis le début de l'année que vous êtes en retard, Potter, et je tiens à vous rappeler une fois encore qu'être le Sauveur de la planète ne vous dispense pas d'être ponctuel. Maintenant que vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence, veuillez vite vous asseoir et commencer la Potion de Fertilité, en suivant avec votre virtuosité habituelle les instructions que j'ai inscrites au tableau. »

Furieux, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : 7 minutes de retard. Fais chier. Je sers les dents autant que mon souffle erratique me le permet et je gagne ma place, au bout de la paillasse que je partage avec Ron et Hermione. Ron est déjà barbouillé de suie et son chaudron émet une fumée inquiétante alors que le cours a à peine commencé depuis quelques minutes, et Hermione me regarde avec un air courroucé au dessus de son chaudron qui dégage des effluves de lavande, parfaitement conformes aux instructions. Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise avec un soupir, et en sortant mes affaires, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce sale rat de Serpentard : qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire à Neville ? Justement, des coups secs frappés à la porte me font relever la tête : Malefoy entre, princier, il n'a pas couru et ne craint pas la punition.

« Monsieur Malefoy, le cours a commencé depuis dix minutes.

‒ Excusez-moi Monsieur, j'étais occupé par mes fonctions de préfet. Un gryffondor errant dans les couloirs.

‒ Parfait. Asseyez-vous. »

Il me fait un sourire suffisant et va s'assoir à côté de Nott et Zabini.

Une heure plus tard, alors que ma potion commençait à ressembler au résultat théoriquement attendu (oui, moi je trouve que noir goudron, c'est pas si éloigné que ça du bleu turquoise ! C'est toujours mieux que le rose framboise de Ron déjà non ?), je vois un petit cygne en papier se poser devant moi, d'un battement d'aile gracieux. Je le déplie, perplexe, et je lis les quelques mots tracés d'une écriture élégante, ronde, un peu penchée.

« On sait toi et moi que tu crèves d'envie de savoir ce qui va te tomber dessus. RDV à la fin du cours dans le couloir de métamorphose. »

Ce n'était pas signé, mais ça aurait été superflu. Je regarde le blond, et je peux deviner qu'il sourit d'un air condescendant sans même qu'il ait besoin de se retourner.

A midi, j'ai semé Ron et Hermione avec une vague excuse à propos d'aller chercher un truc au dortoir, excuse qu'ils ont à peine écoutée, et j'ai été au troisième étage en tentant de me retenir de courir. J'ai passé la dernière heure du cours à être torturé par une angoisse vibrante qui me nouait le ventre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'au moment où je me laissais aller à regarder Neville avec la tendresse qui brûle dans mon cœur dès que je le vois, Malefoy se trouve dans le coin ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que, de toutes les personnes du château, ce soit lui le seul qui remarque à quel point mes yeux brillent quand je regarde Neville ? Arrivé au lieu du rendez-vous, je fais les cents pas. Pourquoi je me suis précipité comme ça ? C'est inutile, Malefoy prendra de toute manière un plaisir malsain à me faire poireauter comme un idiot. La rage de me sentir soumis à cette sale fouine vient disputer la vedette à la peur sourde qui me vrille l'estomac. Il arrive enfin quelques minutes plus tard, l'air serein, souriant comme un châtelain qui visite ses terres. Je le hais d'avoir l'air toujours si confiant.

« Tu m'as fait perdre assez de temps et de points pour aujourd'hui Malefoy, alors dépêche toi. »

Il me regarde quelques secondes, courroucé que je lui gâche ainsi son plaisir à nouveau. Puis il décide de me donner ce que je veux et un sourire sadique se peint sur ses traits fins.

« Je te propose une petite course Potter. Tu me bas peut-être toujours sur un balai, mais il s'agit ici d'un genre de manche à balai que je maitrise bien mieux que toi. Le premier qui obtient Londubat gagne.

‒ … QUOI ?

‒ Ma parole, je ne te pensais pas si lent Potter. Le but du jeu, c'est de coucher avec ton gros nigaud de Gryffondor. C'est plutôt simple, non ? Même pour un cerveau de gryffondor ?!

‒ Mais… Malefoy… Bordel il ne te plait même pas ?! Et depuis quand tu es gay ? Et c'est un gryffondor !

‒ Je suis gay depuis une paire d'année, il faut te tenir au courant, le Balafré ! Et je me suis déjà tapé plusieurs Gryffondors. Après tout, quel plaisir plus grand que de soumettre un belliqueux petit Gryffy et de le faire supplier ? En plus, j'ai jamais dit que qu'il ne me plaisait pas, Potter. Il est devenu pas si mal. Et le fait que tu le convoites lui donne un surplus de charme énorme, je te l'avoue ! D'autant que Londubat est surement puceau. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus agréable, la possession la plus précieuse, non ? Coucher avec un puceau, c'est un peu explorer des territoires inviolés, et j'adore souiller ce qui… »

… Aïe. Je crois que j'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Malefoy est par terre, et il me regarde avec un mélange de jubilation et de colère en se tenant la joue. J'ai vraiment fait une connerie. Maintenant que j'ai commencé, autant laisser ma colère parler. Je gronde :

« Ne parle pas de Neville comme ça, Malefoy.

‒ La violence est le langage de ceux qui n'ont rien à dire Potter. Tu peux me frapper, mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Que tu n'as aucune chance. Et que ton petit Neville sera dans mon lit, gémissant mon nom, avant même que tu ais pu réfléchir à une façon de lui dire que tu l'aimais.

‒ Il ne couchera jamais avec toi ! Il te déteste trop !

‒ Ce benêt ne déteste personne. Et j'ai déjà dompté des Gryffondors bien plus rebutés par le vert et argent !

‒ Ce n'est pas le genre de Neville.

‒ Potter, sache que je peux mettre qui je veux dans mon lit. Il suffit de mentir un peu, s'ils entendent ce qu'ils veulent entendre, ils s'allongent sans discuter. Un mec aussi innocent et bête, ce sera presque trop facile. »

Drago s'est relevé en parlant et époussète sa robe avec suffisance. Sa joue est rouge, et je vois qu'il tente d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qu'elle doit provoquer. J'en retire un plaisir sadique, je l'avoue. Mais c'est inutile, parce qu'il a raison. Je ne suis pas de taille. Malefoy est un tombeur, il est beau, il a confiance en lui, il sait manipuler les gens avec beaucoup de talent, la preuve c'est qu'il a même trompé Voldemort sur sa condition d'espion, ce qui est vraiment impressionnant pour un garçon d'à peine 17 ans. Et il a indubitablement une expérience que je n'atteindrais pas en une vie en ce qui concerne les subtilités du sport de chambre. La panique me gagne.

« Je t'en empêcherais. Je le préviendrais.

‒ Tu ne peux pas le prévenir sans lui dire pourquoi je fais ca.

‒ Alors je le tiendrais éloigné de toi.

‒ Tu ne peux pas toujours être avec lui Potter, ne sois pas stupide. Rien ne peut m'empêcher d'avoir qui je veux. C'est comme ça. Tu n'as aucune chance.

‒ Il n'est même pas gay !

‒ Tu n'en sais rien ça, Potter. En plus, ne dis pas ça avec espoir, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour toi s'il est hétéro, imbécile !

‒ Je t'en prie Malefoy, ne fais pas ça… »

Je me déteste d'avoir supplié ce cafard. Seulement, il a raison. Je n'ai aucune issue. Je ne sais pas si Neville a déjà pensé à être avec un garçon, ni même avec une fille en fait. On ne parle pas de ça entre nous. Il n'a jamais été très bavard sur ce sujet, et quand dans le dortoir, on se lance dans des discussions graveleuses comme tous les adolescents de notre âge, Neville se contente de rire mais ne participe jamais. Nous n'avons jamais cherché à lui faire surmonter cette pudeur, elle fait partie de qui il est. Malefoy va le séduire, et le salir. Et je ne peux pas me résoudre à mettre notre amitié en péril en me déclarant.

« Pourquoi je te ferais cette faveur Potter ? C'est bien trop amusant de te voir souffrir.

‒ Malefoy, tu peux me faire souffrir tant que ça te fait plaisir, mais même selon tes critères, ce jeu là est trop immoral ! Neville n'a pas à payer à ma place.

‒ Il ne payera rien du tout voyons, je lui donnerais la meilleure baise de sa vie ! »

Cette affirmation confiante déclenche une panique en moi, qui submerge même la colère que m'inspire sa vantardise.

« Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux Malefoy ! Mais laisse Neville ! »

J'ai envie de vomir. Ma haine pour Malefoy n'a jamais été aussi puissante qu'en cette seconde. Je n'ai pas le choix. Pour Neville. J'ai un gout de sang dans la bouche. Je réalise que c'est parce que je suis en train de me mordre la langue pour ne pas cracher ma colère à Malefoy, pour contenir l'envie de violence qui fait trembler mes mains, sous le coup de la rage, de la peur et de l'humiliation combinées.

« Potter, Potter, Potter. Voila qui devient de plus en plus intéressant. Tu te proposes en remplacement de Neville ?

‒ Qu… Quoi ?!

‒ Et bien il me faut une compensation, si je ne peux pas passer mes pulsions sur ton petit chéri ! C'est toi qui vois, ce sera toi ou lui.

‒ Mais t'es malade Malefoy ?! On ne peut pas faire ça… C'est…Dégoutant !

‒ Allons Potter, si faire ça avec un garçon te rebute tant, tu n'as aucune chance d'arriver à quoi que ce soit avec Londubat.

‒ Mais… Tu es Malefoy ?! Tu es un Serpentard, mon ennemi, …

‒ Ecoute Potter, tu m'as dit « tout ce que tu veux ». Je t'ai proposé une alternative. Maintenant, c'est toi qui vois. Toi ou lui. C'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je te laisse, si je me dépêche j'ai une chance d'attraper Londubat avant qu'il n'entre dans la Grande Salle. Ca va me prendre un certain temps pour qu'il arrête de me prendre pour un monstre, et ca fait plus de deux semaines que je n'ai mis personne dans mon lit ! »

Satisfait de lui-même, il me lance un sourire et part d'un pas décontracté vers les escaliers d'où il est venu.

« Attends… »

J'ai les larmes aux yeux sous la violence de l'humiliation. Mes poings se serrent convulsivement. Me voila rabaissé à ça. Me sacrifier pour protéger Neville. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire du mal à Neville. Il est si pur… Je dois le protéger. J'ai les yeux baissés, je ne veux pas voir les yeux d'acier de Malefoy briller d'exultation.

« C'est bon, tu as gagné.

‒ Mmh, j'ai gagné quoi Potter.

‒ A ton avis ?

‒ Dis-le.

‒ Je coucherais avec toi. Mais tu ne toucheras pas à Neville. »

J'ai relevé les yeux d'un air menaçant sur cette dernière phrase. Il s'approche lentement de moi, un peu flou à travers le voile de brume qui couvre mes yeux.

« Bien Potter. Voila un beau sacrifice, digne d'un Gryffondor. Scellons notre accord alors. »

Puis sans rien ajouter, il pose sa main avec douceur sur ma joue, qu'il caresse avec délicatesse, ma barbe de trois jours produisant un bruit râpeux qui fit grandir son sourire. Son visage pâle s'approche de moi, et je suis pétrifié, attendant l'impact. Son souffle caresse mes lèvres quelques secondes, comme s'il hésitait. Ses longs cils sombres s'abaissent, voilant son regard de givre, et sa main glisse de ma joue à ma nuque, où je sens ses doigts s'enfoncer dans mes cheveux. Mais ces sensations s'évaporent à la seconde où ses lèvres fines touchent les miennes.

J'ai déjà embrassé quelques filles dans ma vie, Cho, Ginny, et… Ginny. Enfin deux c'est déjà quelques hein. Mais jamais ça n'avait été si… électrisant. Je suis toujours incapable de bouger, et les lèvres du blond bougent sur les miennes avec douceur, caressantes. Je tremble malgré moi et entrouvre les lèvres, sans trop savoir pourquoi, suffoquant, mais en tout cas Malefoy y voit une invitation, et je sens sa langue venir caresser mes lèvres pendant que sa main sur ma nuque se fait moins douce, se crispant sur mes cheveux. Alors que ma bouche semble soudain animée d'une vie propre et entreprend de répondre à celle du blond, celui-ci recule, et me contemple d'un air satisfait, puis ordonne d'une voix un peu moqueuse qui laisse entrevoir l'étendue de son plaisir sadique à me voir lui céder :

« Rendez-vous ce soir dans mes appartements. Rase-toi avant de venir, j'ai la peau sensible. Et essuie-toi la bouche, sinon tout le monde va deviner que tu viens de recevoir le baiser du siècle. »

Il tourne les talons et part, me laissant planté au milieu du couloir désert, perdu et hébété. Par Merlin, j'ai le souffle aussi court que si j'avais couru un marathon ! J'entends venir un groupe de filles gloussantes, et me précipite vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, toutes proches. C'est désert, merci Merlin. Je me retrouve devant le lavabo. Je suis saisi par le reflet que me renvoie le miroir : je pensais être pâle et choqué, mais je me vois rouge, les pupilles légèrement dilatées, les lèvres rouges et brillantes. Du revers de la main, je m'essuie la bouche. Tremblant, j'ouvre le robinet rouillé et m'asperge le visage d'eau froide, restant penché quelques minutes sur la porcelaine sale, jusqu'à ce que mon souffle redevienne normal et que mon estomac cesse de jouer au yoyo. Je me redresse, passe la main dans mes cheveux, frissonnant à l'idée que quelques minutes plus tôt, c'était la longue main blanche de Drago qui s'y trouvait, et je sors des toilettes pour descendre à la Grande Salle.

Sur le chemin, je réalise que je n'ai pas du tout prêté attention aux mots de Malefoy : il m'a convoqué dans sa chambre de préfet en chef ce soir. Et je doute qu'il s'agisse d'une invitation à prendre le thé…

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre donc. To be continued. Donnez votre avis, vos conseils, tout ce que vous voulez mais laisser moi une petite review ! Que je sache si je dois continuer d'écrire ou tout plaquer et partir vivre avec une tribu de Pygmées en Papouasie (j'aime bien ce mot, Papouasie, je sais même pas pourquoi =) )

Promis la suite viens très vite (très très vite même)

Bise

A très bientôt

Nella


	2. Chapitre 2: Sacrifice

PAR PROCURATION

Blabla de l'auteur : Bonjour à Tous/Toutes !

Chose promise chose due, voila déjà le second chapitre ! J'y travaille toujours mes POV, et aussi mes lemons ! Parce que je ne vais pas toujours m'en tirer en faisant des ellipses, et qu'il faut prendre le taureau par les cornes ^^ Vos avis sont comme toujours très attendus, histoire de savoir quoi faire et ne pas faire, comment m'améliorer. J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est un peu particulier comme ambiance pour un lemon, mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse parler de viol (Merlin m'en préserve, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de beau ou de romantique à écrire sur le viol, et même si je n'aime pas la niaiserie, les fictions toute en violence c'est pas mon truc !)

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui ont lu le premier chapitre (parce qu'un lecteur qui lit, c'est cool ! ahem...) et merci à tous les reviewers, anonymes ou pas, merci pour vos compliments et votre soutien ! Jvous kiffe grave ! Et merci par avance aux lecteurs qui vont lire ce chapitre et aux reviewers qui vont le reviewer =)

Reviews please ! ^^

Bonne lecture

Bise

Nella

Disclaimer : Je suis toujours pauvre et je n'ai toujours pas le plaisir d'être l'heureuse auteur d'un best-seller interplanétaire. J'en ai marre de la remercier pour ce qu'elle a fait, après tout j'ai déjà acheté ses livres, c'est suffisant pour prouver que je l'adore. Donc Prout JKR. Et vive moi. Voila. Comme ça, c'est dit. Pas toujours les mêmes qui ont la vedette dans le disclaimer !

Fond musical : J'ai envie de dire _Tu Vas Prendre_ de Max Boubil, mais ce serait surement de mauvais goût non ? Mais moi, quand c'est de mauvais goût, ça me fait rire. Et j'ai jamais affirmé avoir bon goût. Alors si vous connaissez pas, allez écouter cette chanson après avoir lu, et marrez vous un coup. Ien a marre du romantisme ! ^^

* * *

CHAPITRE 2: SACRIFICE

Je crois que je n'ai jamais pris une douche aussi longue. Comme si rester là le plus longtemps possible m'éloignait de ce qui allait se passer. Reculer le moment tant redouté.

J'ai passé une après-midi affreuse, j'étais complètement incapable de m concentrer sur les professeurs. Mac Gonagall m'a enlevé une dizaine de points parce que je ne l'écoutais pas. Hermione m'a regardé comme si je venais de tuer un membre de sa famille. 80 points de moins pour Gryffondor en une seule journée par ma faute, ça commence à faire beaucoup, c'est vrai.

Au diner, j'ai dis que je me sentais mal, et que je montais m'allonger, mais je ne sais pas si Ron m'a seulement écouté, vu qu'Hermione venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle quand j'ai dit ça. Il a fait de grands signes à sa petite amie pour qu'elle le repère au milieu de la table des Gryffondors. Je me suis éclipsé, ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'a regardé, trop focalisé l'un sur l'autre. Neville entrait quand je passais les portes, et m'a demandé où j'allais. Le voir m'a serré le cœur et la gorge d'une façon horrible. J'avais une boule dans l'estomac. J'avais l'impression que j'allais le tromper. Ce qui est stupide parce qu'il ne sait même pas que je suis gay, et encore moins que je craque sur lui. A contre cœur, j'ai bredouillé un mensonge à propos de devoirs importants que j'avais oublié, et d'absence d'appétit, et après un sourire je me suis vite tiré sans me retourner. Ca fait au moins une demi-heure que je suis sous la douche. Je tremble malgré l'eau brûlante. Je me suis savonné plusieurs fois. Ca aussi c'est stupide, c'est comme si je me sentais sale avant d'avoir commencé, par anticipation.

Je finis par sortir de la douche, résigné. Je me regarde dans la glace embuée. Fantôme brun-rouge dans le brouillard. Je fais une fenêtre dans la buée de la paume de la main et mon regard vert brillant apparait, me fixant durement dans le miroir. Il faut que je me rase, il l'a demandé. J'étale la mousse sur mes joues et je me regarde. Ecœuré de moi-même. Je vais non seulement lui donner ma virginité, mais en plus je me plie à ses exigences. Pitoyable prostituée. Je tente de me concentrer sur Neville. Oui, Neville. Il est innocent, pur. Il est fragile, ça a un sens. Ce que je vais faire ce soir a un sens. Le protéger. Protéger sa pureté. Il est la seule personne que je connaisse qui est sorti aussi grandi de la guerre, comme si l'horreur ne l'avait pas touché. Il ne fait pas de cauchemar, il n'a pas cet éclat un peu brisé que j'ai vu dans les yeux de tant de gens, y compris ceux du grand brun aux joues blanches de mousse qui me scrute dans le miroir en ce moment. En cela plus que par ses actions de bravoure, il est pour moi le héros de cette guerre. Il a su se battre pour ses convictions sans perdre son âme dans la bataille, sans abimer ce qui faisait de lui le doux Neville. Il est toujours distrait et maladroit, toujours léger et candide. Je le fais pour protéger tout ça. Le doux Neville. Mon tendre Neville.

Ma main a arrêté de trembler, et je peux enfin me raser. Une fois que c'est fait, je m'habille sans beaucoup de soin. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux mouillés. Je ne les coifferais pas. Je ne compte pas donner à Malefoy l'impression que je me suis pomponné comme pour un rendez-vous galant. C'est hors de question. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, et jette un œil à ma montre. Il est 8h. Si je ne veux pas être surpris par mes camarades Gryffondors, il faut que je parte vite. Je sors de la salle de bain, attrape ma cape d'invisibilité et descend. La salle commune commence à se remplir d'élèves qui reviennent du repas. J'attends un peu près du portrait de la grosse Dame et enfin un groupe de sixième années mené par Ginny entre en bavardant gaiement. Je profite de leur passage pour me faufiler hors de la salle commune avant que le portrait ne se referme. Il est un peu tôt pour aller chez Malefoy, et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, alors je vais faire un tour dehors.

Une heure plus tard, je ne peux plus reculer et me dirige, la mort dans l'âme, vers les cachots. Une fois devant la porte, je retire ma cape, la glisse dans la poche de ma veste, et frappe après une brève inspiration. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvre sur Malefoy qui m'accueille avec un étonnant sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas. Pas son habituel sourire moqueur, pas ce rictus sardonique qu'il arbore souvent quand il me voit. Non, un sourire presque sympathique, qui creuse de petites fossettes dans ces joues. Le but est probablement de me rassurer, mais au lieu de ça, ça m'angoisse encore plus.

J'entre, j'entends à peine ce qu'il dit à travers le bourdonnement de mon sang qui pulse à mes oreilles. Il est détendu, m'offre un verre, me propose de me prendre mon manteau, me désigne un fauteuil où m'assoir. J'enlève ma veste, qu'il me prend des mains avec douceur et va accrocher derrière la porte, et je reste stupidement planté là à le regarder aller jusqu'à un petit meuble qu'il ouvre, révélant une quantité de bouteilles d'alcool qui lui vaudrait surement son renvoi de l'école. Je décline du bout des lèvres sa proposition, toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, mal à l'aise devant sa désinvolture : il semble croire que je suis ici de mon plein gré, que je suis l'une de ses conquêtes, c'est comme si je n'étais pas là contraint et forcé, comme si je n'étais pas descendu dans les cachots comme on monte les marches qui mènent à l'échafaud.

Il me regarde, soupire et fronce les sourcils en refermant son bar. Il a l'air contrarié par mon malaise. Il avance vers moi avec une démarche féline après avoir effacé le mécontentement de son visage d'ange et il pose sa main sur mon torse, juste sur mon cœur. Il se penche avec douceur, et son souffle chaud caresse mon cou, et remonte avec douceur jusqu'à mon oreille. Je suis figé, incapable de bouger. Et je sens mon cœur qui s'emballe et tout mon corps qui se tend sous l'effort pour me retenir de frissonner, et mon cœur accélère encore plus à l'idée que Drago sente le trouble qui m'envahit, qu'il sente les battements affolés de mon cœur qui semble aussi paniqué qu'un canari qui tenterait de s'échapper désespérément de la cage formée par mes côtes. Je suis sûr, au son de son soupir contre mon oreille, qu'il sourit. Il susurre d'une voix douce : « Détend-toi »

Cette fois, je n'ai pas pu retenir le frisson et je tremble violemment alors qu'il pose ses lèvres sur ma gorge. Il s'approche jusqu'à ce que son torse touche le mien, sa main droite a quitté mon cœur pour retourner se perdre dans les mèches qui caressent ma nuque comme cette après-midi, et son autre main se pose au creux de mes reins. Je sens son torse faire pression sur le mien alors qu'il avance lentement, me forçant à reculer vers son lit, sans interrompre l'exploration de mon cou. Il me pousse jusqu'à ce que le matelas derrière mes mollets m'empêche de reculer plus, et je tombe, m'accrochant d'instinct à sa taille et l'entrainant dans ma chute.

Je me retrouve allongé sur le lit, Drago agenouillé au dessus de moi. Il me regarde avec un sourire en coin particulièrement sensuel et se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser. Comme cette après-midi, le contact de ses lèvres fines sur les miennes, plus charnues, m'électrise tout entier. Je ne tarde pas à répondre, et cette fois sa langue vient caresser la mienne. L'échange est doux, lent, je sens son souffle contre ma peau se faire plus court, et je réalise que le mien est encore plus anarchique, mon cœur battant si fort contre ma cage thoracique que je me demande s'il ne l'entend pas, ou pire, s'il ne se voit pas, comme dans ces vieux cartoons moldus que je regardais parfois chez les Dursley quand ils étaient partis en me laissant seul à la maison.

Ses mains sont posées sur mon torse et partent avec lenteur à sa découverte. Je sens la chaleur à travers le tissu, ses cheveux qui tombent en mèches pâles autour de son visage jusqu'à caresser mes joues, la chatouille de son souffle, le poids de son corps sur mes cuisses, reposant à quelques centimètres de mon entrejambe, ses genoux autour de mes hanches, et ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue qui s'enroule autour de la mienne, sa joue qui appuie par moment sur le cadre de mes lunettes, son nez qui vient frôler ma joue... Je sens tellement de choses en même temps que je suis époustouflé que mon cerveau n'ait pas encore rendu les armes. Toutes ses sensations mêlées me parviennent avec une terrifiante acuité, comme une cruelle et délicieuse réalité. Je tente de visualiser Neville dans mon esprit, mais il semble que ce soit trop en demander à mon esprit qui a déjà tant à faire. Les yeux bleus de Neville flottent quelques secondes dans ma tête, mais déjà la main de Drago glisse sur mes abdominaux qui se contractent et la vision s'est dissipée, ne laissant que la délicieuse sensation de l'homme que je déteste m'embrassant comme jamais je n'ai été embrassé. Sa main descend encore et se glisse sous mon pull. Ses doigts fins se posent sur mon ventre plat et j'ai l'impression d'être brûlé, irradié par ce contact, alors qu'il remonte lentement, dessinant des arabesques dans les quelques poils sombres qui dessinent une ligne sous mon nombril. J'interromps le baiser, pris de panique devant la tournure que prennent les choses et notamment devant l'érection que je sens naitre dans mon caleçon, et je murmure d'une horrible voix rauque qui me ferait rougir si je pouvais rougir plus :

« Dra…Malefoy, on ne pourrais pas… juste s'embrasser ? »

Drago qui avait entrouvert les yeux quand j'avais rompu le contact, me laissant voir un éclat incroyable dans ses yeux qui semblent être passés de leur gris de givre originel à une incroyable couleur de plomb liquide(1), est maintenant sorti totalement de l'état de langueur dans lequel il était, se redressant brusquement sur mes hanches en me toisant froidement, courroucé. Son mouvement provoque un frottement sur mon érection qui manque de m'arracher un gémissement, que je retiens de justesse en me mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il coupe le fil de mes pensées d'une voix froide :

« Potter, je te rappelle que tu es venu pour me servir de substitut à Londubat. Je ne comptais pas me contenter de l'embrasser tendrement sous le clair de lune ! »

Il me regarde encore, sévère, semblant attendre une réaction. Je me détends. Il a raison. Je suis là pour lui « servir de substitut ». Je n'ai pas à poser de limites, c'est Neville qu'il veut baiser par procuration, pas moi. Je m'abandonne et ferme les yeux, parce que je ne veux pas qu'il voit la douleur dans mes yeux, cette humiliation qui l'excite et qu'il semble rechercher quand il choisit ses mots.

Toujours un peu mécontent de mon interruption, il reprend mes lèvres mais cette fois avec brutalité, alors que la caresse aérienne de ses mains sur ma peau se fait exigeante et dure. Il m'ôte mon pull avec brusquerie, et je ne peux retenir un gémissement de protestation quand je sens mes lunettes partir avec le pull, m'égratignant le nez au passage.

Cela a le mérite de le calmer visiblement (enfin je ne peux plus vraiment utiliser le mot « visiblement » maintenant que mon futur amant n'est plus qu'une pâle silhouette trouble au dessus de moi…), parce qu'il retire les lunettes de travers sur mon visage et les pose avec douceur sur le pull, à coté de nous, et m'embrasse à nouveau avec délicatesse, ses mains venant se perdre dans mes cheveux, les caressant, les ébouriffant, s'enfonçant dans les boucles de jais. Il soupire contre moi et se penche un peu plus, ses hanches frôlant les miennes. Je soupire dans sa bouche et il gémit quand nos érections se rencontrent à travers les jeans.

Ce contact a apparemment embrasé son désir car ses gestes se refont pressants, quoique toujours doux, et il défait fébrilement les boutons de mon pantalon. Une fois cela fait, je sens sa main se poser sur la ceinture de mon caleçon et je ressens le besoin de l'interrompre à nouveau, prit d'une nouvelle angoisse devant le franchissement de cet autre cap.

« Attends ! »

Il soupire et se redresse, me regardant, je crois (je devine à travers le brouillard de la myopie, on fait ce qu'on peut !) comme un père impatient regarderait son fils qui rechigne à se jeter à l'eau, en geignant du genre« Papa elle est froide ! Il y a peut-être des requins dedans ! Et si jamais… ». Une fois encore, je rougirais surement sous ce supposé regard, dont la crédibilité est toutefois un peu entachée par son souffle court et la rougeur qui colore son visage de porcelaine, si seulement mes joues n'étaient pas déjà un brasier incandescent. Je lâche les premiers mots qui me passent par la tête pour justifier cette nouvelle interruption quand les choses semblaient vouloir devenir trop agréables pour être acceptables :

« Hey, je veux bien être le substitut de Neville, mais ça ne veut pas dire être le soumis !

‒ Tu crois vraiment que Londubat aurait tenu le rôle du dominant avec moi Potter ? »

Il ricane, et ajoute, avec un air plus sérieux et plus lubrique, un sourire carnassier naissant sur ses jolies lèvres brillantes de ma salive :

« Si tu veux, vas-y : prend le contrôle Potter, fait moi ce que tu voudrais faire à Londubat… »

Je me sens soudain stupide. Ce que je veux faire à Neville ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais prévu de faire quoique ce soit à Neville… Drago a perçu mon doute, et ricane à nouveau d'une façon extrêmement exaspérante, puis il susurre, moqueur :

« Bon alors tais toi Potter, parce que moi je sais parfaitement ce que je veux. »

Il ôte son pull et sa chemise et reste quelques secondes dressé au dessus de moi, son torse blanc taché d'étranges ombres dans la faible lumière vacillante projetée par quelques bougies et un feu de cheminée. Je le regarde, il me regarde. Je regrette de ne pas avoir mes lunettes puis me déteste aussitôt pour cette pensée. Je laisse retomber ma tête sur le matelas, et ferme obstinément les yeux. Je suis là pour Neville, rien que pour Neville. Je dois me sacrifier, me sacrifier et le protéger. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer ça. Pour Neville.

La main de Drago glisse dans mon caleçon et saisit mon érection, coupant mon souffle et le fil de mes pensées. Je gardais cependant les yeux étroitement clos. La longue main blanche monta et redescendit le long de mon sexe, et j'entendis Drago émettre ce que j'identifierais comme un grognement appréciateur (mais c'est peut-être mon ego qui l'interprète comme ça, hein…) Il décolle ses hanches de moi et de son autre main, il tire sur mon pantalon pour me débarrasser de mes vêtements. Je me résigne et soulève un peu mes hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche. Je suis là pour Neville. Pour le protéger. Pour Neville. Neville... Au fur et à mesure que sa main accélère, la rengaine dans ma tête perd peu à peu de ses mots, se réduisant au prénom du garçon que j'aime. Neville. Neville.

Après quelques minutes, je ne peux plus retenir mes gémissements, abandonnant la bataille. Et je dois surement offrir un spectacle assez obscène, ondulant et grognant sous les hanches du Serpentard. Mais je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder. Parce que si je regarde et que je trouve cela excitant, de voir sa main blanche sur ma queue, de voir ses yeux troublés par le désir, de voir son torse mince et pâle planant au dessus de moi, alors j'aurais vraiment trompé Neville. Neville. Neville. J'entends mes gémissements se mêler au souffle court de Drago et par moment à ses grognements. Neville…

« Neville… »

Mince, je l'ai psalmodié à voix haute cette fois. L'effet ne se fait pas attendre, Drago lâche mon érection soudainement, et ses hanches se décollent des miennes. Je le sens se lever, son poids quittant le matelas, et j'ouvre les yeux, brumeux, pour savoir ce qui se passe. Il est debout à côté du lit et il me tourne le dos, et il est en train de déboutonner son propre pantalon avec des gestes saccadés, la résistance de celui-ci lui tirant un grondement rageur, et quand il parvient enfin à ouvrir sa ceinture, il se débarrasse d'un même geste brusque de son pantalon noir et du caleçon de la même couleur qu'il portait en dessous. Il se retourne vers moi, mais il est trop loin et il fait trop sombre, je n'arrive pas à discerner son visage. Il saisit mon pantalon encore à mi cuisse, et tire dessus sans ménagement, attirant tout mon corps à lui dans l'opération. Je suis nu, et lui aussi. Et si je ne vois pas l'expression sur ses traits fins, je vois par contre son érection douloureuse qui jette une ombre sur son ventre plat. Sa voix est incroyablement rauque quand il parle, mais malgré tout le désir qui trouble sa voix, le ton qu'il emploie est tranchant, dur.

« Ecarte les jambes Potter. »

Je prends peur. Il est autoritaire, presque cruel. Si je ne suis certes pas là de mon plein gré, je n'avais cependant pas envisagé cela comme un viol, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ordonne durement de me soumettre. La peur est réelle cette fois, pas juste l'angoisse d'aller trop loin, ou de trop aimer ça, mais une vraie terreur que m'inspire ce garçon en face de moi qui semble tout à coup vouloir me faire mal. Je tente d'échapper à mon engagement, je balbutie :

« Peut-être que pour ce soir, tu pourrais juste me toucher, avec tes mains, et…

‒ Potter, je n'ai pas l'intention de juste caresser Londubat : je veux lui faire l'amour ! Le baiser ! Alors maintenant tu respectes ta part du contrat et je respecterais la mienne ! Ecarte les jambes ! »

Sa voix a été à nouveau dure et froide, tranchante, il a presque crié les derniers mots. Et même quand il parle de faire l'amour, il est terrifiant, il dégage une violence, une colère inouïe. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu changer en un quart de secondes, alors qu'il était tendre encore une minute auparavant. En tremblant, je m'exécute. La litanie reprend dans ma tête alors que je referme mes yeux, mais cette fois, plus pour m'obliger à supporter ce qui semble devoir arriver que pour m'empêcher d'apprécier cela. Neville, pour Neville, parce que j'aime Neville. Il revient sur le lit, et se place entre mes jambes. Ses genoux touchent mes cuisses et malgré la peur, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, ma peau étant encore sensible même si mon désir coupable a nettement diminué devant sa violence. Je tremble et j'attends, tout mon corps crispé et tremblant. Je sens une larme perler dans mes yeux. L'humiliation, la peur, la douleur de me retrouver ainsi sans défense, la tristesse de perdre ma virginité dans de telles conditions. C'est stupide, je refuse de pleurer devant lui. J'avale difficilement ma salive, une boule de peur et de honte bloquée dans ma gorge. Il est immobile près de moi, et les secondes semblent s'étirer. Je l'entends qui soupire, et il pose avec douceur sa main sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse. J'ai l'impression que sa main a tremblé, mais c'est probablement une vue de mon esprit. Du bout des doigts, il flatte la peau fine de ma cuisse, remontant jusqu'à l'aine. Puis sa main quitte ma cuisse et il se penche sur moi, posant ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête, et il m'embrasse voluptueusement. Je sens son érection moite qui vient toucher mon ventre, et il gémit sans le vouloir dans ma bouche. Sa main retrouve le chemin de mon érection, et il murmure contre mes lèvres avec une inattendue douceur :

« Ca va aller. Détend-toi. »

Sous le coup de la surprise, j'ouvre les yeux, et à travers les larmes qui embuent mon regard, je discerne les deux lacs d'acier en fusion qui me contemple, et un sourire étonnant joue sur ses lèvres. Le seul mot qui me vient pour qualifier ce qu'il dégage, c'est « tendre » mais je crois que c'est à mettre sur le compte de la myopie. Comment peut-il changer si brusquement d'attitude ? Son sourire s'agrandit devant ma surprise, vite chassée par le plaisir que sa main qui va et vient sur mon sexe produit, ravivant le désir qui m'avait quitté. Et ses yeux gris qui me fixent semblent être la seule chose qui existe, le seul paysage digne d'intérêt, et je suis incapable de me rappeler pourquoi je tenais tant à fermer les yeux alors qu'il y avait de si belles choses à voir, pourquoi j'avais peur, pourquoi je suis venu ici à contre cœur alors que sa main sur moi me fait me sentir si vivant.

Après quelques minutes, il se redresse un peu, et ma déception de voir ses lèvres s'éloigner des miennes est remplacée, après une minute, par la surprise se sentir sa main se glisser le long de ma cuisse jusqu'à la raie de mes fesses. J'ai probablement fait une tête bizarre parce qu'il me sourit, rassurant.

La sensation qu'il produit en glissant lentement son doigt en moi éclipse pendant quelques secondes toutes les autres. Une sensation inédite, désagréable, mais aussi douloureuse que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Son doigt lubrifié bouge en moi, et lentement, la gêne disparait, éclipsée par les autres sensations, sa main sur mon sexe, ses genoux contre mes cuisses, le son de mes gémissements qui résonnent dans la pièce et se mêlent au son du souffle de Drago.

Un second doigt glissant vient rejoindre l'autre, et cette fois cette intrusion est un peu plus douloureuse. Il le voit, et se retient, il freine, et bouge lentement. Ses yeux ne quittent pas une seconde les miens. Une fois que je me détends, il bouge et je commence à trouver la sensation agréable, soupirant lascivement.

Il ajoute enfin un troisième doigt, et cette fois je gémis douloureusement. A nouveau, attentionné, son regard rivé au mien, il me prépare lentement, avec douceur, me souriant et tentant de me détendre de son autre main. La gêne finit également par disparaitre, et je sens mes hanches qui bougent sans que je leur en donne l'ordre, réclamant plus. Je gémis quand ses doigts frôlent une zone quelque part en moi qui m'électrifie totalement.

« Encore… »

Son sourire se fait triomphant, et je ferme les yeux, embarrassé de le voir satisfait par ma soumission. Sa voix claque :

« Arrête ça, ouvre les yeux. »

Surpris, je le regarde. Il a l'air fâché, mais une fois encore je ne peux pas le jurer, il est un peu trop loin. Ses doigts quittent mon corps, et sa main arrête de me caresser, et il avance ses hanches près des miennes. Il me contemple. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir lire ce qui se passe dans ses yeux. D'une voix chaude, il répète dans un murmure:

« Ouvre les yeux, et regarde moi. »

Et je sens son érection se presser contre l'anneau de chair qu'il a préparé avec attention. Et il pousse doucement, entrant en moi. Et pour la dix millième fois de la soirée, je découvre une sensation inédite. Une douleur fulgurante, malgré ses efforts pour réduire la difficulté. Il est penché sur moi, et je vois enfin ses yeux, je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres, je sens tous ses muscles bandés sous ses efforts pour maitriser son désir et brider son envie.

Sans que je sache comment, mes bras se retrouvent noués autour de son cou, dans mon besoin de m'agripper à lui, pour ne pas sombrer alors qu'il continue à progresser lentement en moi. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa chair et je gémis de douleur. Il suspend son geste, et me murmure des paroles rassurantes.

« Ca va aller, fais moi confiance. »

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je ferais confiance à Drago Malefoy, j'aurais rit. Et pourtant je le crois. Je lui fais confiance, là, tout de suite, dans cette chambre sombre qui résonne de nos soupirs. Je l'attire simplement plus près de moi, sentant son sexe tendu entrer encore un peu plus en moi. Il m'embrasse avec beaucoup de douceur, malgré son souffle très court, et ses mains lâchent les draps qu'elles serraient pour venir se plonger une nouvelle fois dans mes cheveux. Je noue mes jambes autour de ses hanches, et je bouge doucement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut continuer. Lentement, il achève d'entrer en moi. Il reste quelques secondes ainsi, haletant, savourant la sensation, et les yeux entrouverts, un sourire un peu béat aux lèvres, il souffle :

« Bordel Harry, c'est trop bon d'être en toi ! »

Ma fierté, quelque part très loin dans ma tête, se redresse et proteste. Mes mains sont perdues dans ses cheveux soyeux, et elles se crispent soudainement, tirant la douce chevelure d'or en arrière, et la tête du Serpentard qui était perdue dans mon cou avec, pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux. Je fronce les sourcils et je lâche, entre deux halètements :

« Ne dis pas ça comme ca Malefoy, c'est humiliant ! »

Il rit de ma pudeur et s'apprête à répondre quelque chose mais je l'attire à moi et l'embrasse pour l'en empêcher. Il sourit contre ma bouche et se venge en donnant un coup de hanche sec qui me fait crier, m'obligeant à lâcher ses lèvres. Avec un sourire satisfait, il commence à aller et venir lentement en moi, ses yeux dans les miens, nos souffles entremêlés, sans un mot, nos gémissements parlant pour nous. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela pouvait être si bon, cette sensation d'être possédé, abandonné dans ses bras. En cette seconde, je lui appartiens entièrement. Et quoiqu'il arrive, il y aura toujours un peu de lui en moi, une marque indélébile. Le premier.

Bientôt, sentant la jouissance arriver, il glisse sa main entre nos ventres et la replace sur mon érection pour s'assurer que je l'accompagne dans l'orgasme. Quelques va-et-vient plus tard, je jouis en criant son prénom, mon sperme giclant dans sa main et tachant son ventre. Je sens mon corps se resserrer autour du sexe de Drago dans les contractions de l'orgasme, et au gémissement profond qu'il produit, je sais qu'il va craquer. Je le sens effectivement qui vient enfin en moi quelques secondes plus tard, sa semence se libérant dans mon corps, son cri remplissant délicieusement mes tympans. Il est tellement beau, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, et la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, la bouche ouverte dans un cri rauque. Puis ses muscles se relâchent et il se laisse aller contre mon torse qui se soulève à toute vitesse, chacun tentant de reprendre un semblant de souffle. Il est beau, le visage détendu, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Il entrouvre les yeux, me sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes chastement, et se retire lentement avant de se laisser tomber à côté de moi.

Soudain, je réalise, je me souviens : Neville. Tout cela ce n'était que pour Neville. Drago vient de baiser Neville par procuration, et je l'ai laissé faire pour protéger Neville. Je me sens sonné, comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poing. Le vide émotionnel s'ajoute au vide physique qu'a provoqué la séparation de nos deux corps. Je me sens sale et seul. Je frissonne, et Drago à côté de moi croit sans doute que j'ai froid, parce qu'il remonte la couverture sur nous. Je me sens mal, je crois que si je me lève je vais tomber. Ma tête tourne. Je dois partir. Je ferme les yeux et je me tourne sur le côté, tournant le dos à mon amant, tentant de garder le contrôle sur mes yeux et mon estomac qui semblent tous deux vouloir déborder. Je ne suis pas son amant. Je suis sa pute. Sa pute. Je tremble à nouveau. Je sens son bras qui vient doucement s'enrouler autour de moi, et son torse qui vient se coller à moi, tendresse à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas de la part de Drago et qui ne m'aide vraiment pas en cet instant. Je repousse sa main un peu sèchement et il murmure, inquiet :

« Ca va Harry ?

‒ C'est fini. Alors ne me touche plus. »

Il se tend dans mon dos. Après quelques secondes de silence, il répond, d'une voix dure, sèche, méprisante :

« Arrête de te débattre Potter. Je fais encore comme si tu étais Londubat. C'est moi qui déciderais quand ça sera fini. »

Il m'enlace à nouveau et me tire contre lui un peu brusquement. Je sens son souffle tremblant de colère sur ma nuque, tandis que ses muscles tendus par la rage frémissent contre mon dos.

Après ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité mais qui n'a dû représenter que quelques minutes, il abandonne sa tentative pour avoir l'air tendre : j'ai gâché cette pulsion affectueuse en le repoussant. Il soupire et enlève son bras, se tournant sur le dos. D'une voix froide, il me donne ses instructions.

« Tu peux partir. C'était pas mal pour une petite pucelle Potter. Tu reviendras… tous les deux jours disons. Rase-toi à chaque fois avant de venir. Si tu manques un rendez-vous, je n'hésiterais pas à aller trouver Londubat. Allez maintenant dégage, il faut que je dorme. »

Humilié, je ne me sens même pas la force de répondre, de me montrer belliqueux. Je me sens souillé. J'ai perdu le seul bien que j'ai toujours considéré comme important. Mon honneur. Ma dignité. Je n'ai même pas le courage de regarder Drago. Malefoy plutôt. Malefoy. Voilà. Neville. Pour lui. Parce que ça a un sens. Je ramasse mes habits, les enfilant à gestes rapides pour cacher ma nudité. Pas un mot, parce que de toute façon si j'ouvre la bouche je crois que je vais vomir. Mes lunettes qui sont tombées sur le dallage. Je vais jusqu'à la porte. Ma veste. J'ouvre la porte et sors, fermant doucement la porte derrière moi. Dans le couloir, je reste quelques secondes perdu, étourdi. Puis je retrouve le chemin du dortoir Gryffondor. Neville. Parce que ça vaut le coup. Ca a un sens. Pour Neville. Parce qu'il mérite d'être protégé. Avant d'aller me coucher, je vais jusqu'à la salle de bain, je m'y enferme, sans allumer la lumière. J'ai été la pute de mon pire ennemi, et j'ai adoré ça. J'ai encore la sensation de le sentir en moi. Je vomis enfin mes tripes. Rien que de la bile. Je n'ai pas mangé. Ma tête tourne. Je sanglote dans cette cuvette de toilette souillée. Je suis épuisé, mes larmes se tarissent rapidement et ma tête semble enfin arrêter de tourner. Comme si mes sens étaient obstrués, comme si j'évoluais dans le coton, je crache, me relève, tire la chasse, et vais me coucher après m'être rincé la bouche. Tout est flou, indistinct. Comme un rêve. Un cauchemar. Je m'allonge sur mon lit sans me déshabiller. Je suis tombé endormi aussitôt d'un sommeil sans rêve. Trop épuisé.

* * *

NOTES:

(1) Je fais des autoréférences à mes propres fictions, après tout tous les moyens sont bons pour se faire de la pub non ? =P Puisque je n'ai pas encore trouvé de mentor super connu dans la fanfiction qui m'envoie des lecteurs en masse, et bien je me débrouille toute seule, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soit même ! =) Ceux qui l'ont lu auront surement reconnu l'allusion à ma minific Gris (en tout cas, j'espère, sinon je me sens un peu bête XD), et ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, aller la lire ! =P

* * *

Voila donc un chapitre pas joyeux joyeux qui s'achève. Une fois encore, la suite demain !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ca coute pas cher et ca fait toujours méga plaisir !

Bise

Nella


	3. Chapitre 3: Rupture de contrat

PAR PROCURATION

Blabla de l'auteur : Et hop, encore un petit chapitre (petit, petit, tout est relatif !) L'ambiance ne s'améliore pas particulièrement par rapport au dernier, désolé pour celles et ceux (ouais j'ai des garçons dans mes lecteurs moi mesdames ! Spécial KassDédi aux mâles dans l'assemblée qui se reconnaitront =) ) qui ont besoin d'un peu de bonheur et d'air frais, la guimauve c'est pas chez moi, circulez ! Une petite surprise à la fin que vous n'avez pas vu venir (ou tout du moins j'espère =S ), histoire de prouver que cette fiction n'est pas _totalement_ prévisible ^^ Une nouvelle part de tarte au citron acide-amère, promis je mettrais un peu plus de sucre dans la prochaine, un peu de patience =) J'attends une fois encore vos avis !

Merci encore une fois aux reviews qui me motivent et me mettent la pression pour le dernier chapitre ! Mille mercis à mes lecteurs et deux milles mercis à mes reviewers ! Voila !

Bonne lecture

A demain pour l'avant dernier chapitre !

Enjoy & review !

Nella

Disclaimer: Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah, Someone's in the kitchen I know, Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah, Strummin' on the old banjo! Singin' fi, fie, fiddly-i-o, Fi, fie, fiddly-i-o-o-o-o, Fi, fie, fiddly-i-o, Strummin' on the old banjo.

J'en ai marre d'écrire des disclaimer, petit manque d'idées alors je chante un classique américain. De toute façon tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas JKR, que c'est mon Dieu et que je ne me fais pas d'argent avec son œuvre. Alors plutôt que de le dire, je chante =) On fait ce qu'on peut, j'ai des musiques chelous dans la tête de bon matin (oui il est 11h30 à l'heure ou je tape ce disclaimer, c'est l'aube pour moi ! ^^)

Fond musical : Bon si vous voulez pas aller écouter cette espèce de comptine américaine perverse (Mlle Dinah se fait quand même troncher sur la table de la cuisine à la fin :P ! Elle est belle la culture de la jeunesse américaine ! C'est autre chose que nos souris vertes et autres meuniers fainéants ! On se demande pas pourquoi c'est une société de dégénérés =) ), vous pouvez écouter la super chanson _My_ _Favourite Game_ de Lovefool, un vieux souvenir de ma jeunesse (genre je suis vieille maintenant): jolie voix, joli instru, ça parle d'une relation destructrice, un amour-duel, bref très à propos ^^ Enjoy =)

* * *

CHAPITRE 3: RUPTURE DE CONTRAT

Cela fait deux semaines que j'ai conclu un pacte avec Malefoy, dont le prix était mon âme me semble-t-il. Ou en tout cas mon corps. En fait, j'ai la sensation d'avoir vendu mon corps au diable, mais c'est mon âme que je perds une nuit sur deux entre ses draps de soie, soir après soir, coup de rein après coup de rein, mon âme qui se tord dans le purgatoire de la honte et du déshonneur, pendant que mon corps meure encore et encore entre les bras experts de mon meilleur ennemi, de la plus douce des morts.

J'ai appris à ne plus vomir, j'ai appris à ne plus pleurer après. J'ai appris à ne plus le retenir aussi, à ne plus lui résister, car cela ne fait qu'amener le nom de Neville sur le tapis, cela le fait juste cracher comme une insulte les termes de notre marché, et réanimer le souvenir de ma trahison et de cet accord maudit qui fait que je me donne pour protéger le garçon que j'aime à cet homme qui peut être si doux et si cruel avec moi, remuant le couteau dans la plaie, me rabaissant rageusement quand la minute d'avant il était tendre et rassurant. J'ai appris à cesser de penser à Neville dès que je franchis la porte de la chambre de Malefoy, parce que penser à lui rend cela encore plus intolérable, et je me sens encore plus coupable tant je suis incapable de me focaliser sur lui quand les sensations deviennent trop fortes. Et de toute manière, mon tortionnaire m'interdit de fermer les yeux, son ego ne supporte apparemment pas de me sentir ailleurs quand il me soumet à lui. J'ai aussi appris à m'habituer à ces intrusions dans mon corps, mais je regrette un peu cette adaptation. Moins j'ai mal, et plus je prends de plaisir à ces nuits de débauches immorales, plus je me sens misérable.

C'est devenu un rituel. Un soir sur deux, je quitte vite la table du diner, je monte prendre une longue douche, je me rase, je m'habille, et je pars, parfois sous ma cape d'invisibilité, parfois à découvert en prétextant un rendez-vous, un livre à rendre à la bibliothèque, une envie de prendre l'air. J'emporte ma carte du maraudeur et ma cape, et je pars rejoindre Drago. Une fois devant sa porte, je ferme les yeux, je respire profondément, et j'efface Neville de mon esprit. Je frappe et j'entre, sans attendre sa réponse. Il m'attend toujours tranquillement, détendu, assis dans un fauteuil avec un livre ou bien en train de finir un devoir à son bureau. Il sourit, creusant des fossettes charmantes dans ses joues, il se lève et viens m'accueillir pendant que j'accroche mon manteau derrière la porte.

Quand on a fini, il m'enlace, m'embrasse, me garde serré contre lui, et je le laisse faire. Je me blottis contre lui et j'attends. Il ne me congédie plus comme la première fois. Il se contente d'aller silencieusement prendre une douche après un dernier baiser, signal silencieux que je peux disposer. Je me rhabille rapidement, mû par le besoin de fuir cette pièce qui sens le sexe et la sueur, et qui, il me semble, résonne encore de mes gémissement coupables. Je me cache sous ma cape d'invisibilité et je sors. J'arrive certes à ne plus me sentir malade après, mais je ressens la nécessité vitale d'une douche, pour laver mon corps souillé, comme si en faire disparaitre les traces effaçait le pécher. Pour ne pas réveiller mes camarades, je vais jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets, toujours déserte à cette heure. Après un bain, je peux regagner ma chambre, et tomber dans l'oubli d'un sommeil sans rêve. Merci Merlin, mon cauchemar se limite à mes heures d'éveil, et un sommeil de plomb vient généralement m'apaiser après les tortures mentales que je m'inflige pendant la journée.

Ce soir, je me prépare comme d'habitude à mon entrevue avec Malefoy. J'ai affirmé que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, pour réfléchir à la stratégie des Gryffondors au prochain match de Quidditch. Hermione a haussé les épaules, et Ron m'a donné une tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule avant de retourner à ses échanges de fluides avec la préfète. Neville m'a regardé d'un air inquiet, il a l'air de se sentir mal. Il me fait un petit signe, et à contre cœur je vais jusqu'à lui, la culpabilité de ce que je vais faire dans une demi heure et du mensonge que je vais surement devoir lui dire maintenant me nouant l'estomac.

« Hey salut Neville ! Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, ça va ?

‒ Hein ? Ah, oui, oh, non, je veux dire… c'est rien. T'inquiète. C'est toi qui n'a pas l'air bien en fait.

‒ Moi ? Bah ça va pourtant. Je sens juste que le prochain match sera tendu, et j'aimerais bien gagner la coupe de Quidditch pour ma dernière année à Poudlard en tant que Capitaine !

‒ Tu es sûr que ce n'est que ça ?

‒ Bien sur ! Quoi d'autre ?

‒ …Je ne sais pas. Ecoute je vais t'attendre ici, et si tu veux bien on discutera un peu quand tu reviendras d'accord ? Depuis deux semaines, on ne se voit plus beaucoup.

‒ Oui, bien sur, tout ce que tu veux. Je dois me sauver maintenant ! A tout à l'heure !

‒ OK. Ne m'oublie pas hein ! »

Je lui souris, ma culpabilité me torturant atrocement, et me sauve, me retournant pour lui faire un dernier signe de la main avant de franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Une fois dans le couloir, je m'arrête quelques secondes, mon sourire factice s'envole et j'attends, vacillant dans l'obscurité, laissant l'air glacé me remettre les idées en place, et ravalant mon envie de pleurer. Malgré la routine, chaque soir me semble à la fois plus agréable et plus difficile. Mon corps réagit de plus en plus au contact de celui de cet enfoiré, et cela rend nos soirées de plus en plus plaisantes, et c'est comme si je n'étais plus là contre mon gré, comme si une partie de moi voulait ce qui arrive.

Pourtant, j'aime Neville, je devrais détester sentir le corps de Drago s'imbriquant dans le mien, je devrais être rebuté par le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, je ne devrais rien voir d'émouvant aux battements de son cœur affolé sous ma main. Et plus j'aime quand Drago et moi faisons… ça, plus je me déteste après. Et ça ne peux plus continuer. Je ne peux plus me regarder en face dans le miroir sans avoir envie de le fracasser. Je me déteste d'être si faible, faible de ne pas pouvoir parler à Neville, faible d'aimer quand Drago va et vient lentement en moi en dardant sur moi son étrange et fascinant regard métallique, faible d'avoir accepté les choses, faible de m'être soumis si facilement, faible d'y être retourné la fois suivante et la fois d'après, faible. Je ne peux plus vivre avec la certitude que je suis une putain qui en redemande et un trouillard qui fuit. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, en sachant que je vends mon corps et mon intégrité, en sachant que je souille mon âme, même si c'est pour protéger celle de Neville. Je n'ai plus la force, plus la force de me détester si fort, plus la force de me supporter. Si je ne mets pas un terme à cet horrible accord, je ne sais pas comment cela finira, mais surement très mal. Pour moi-même, je dois me protéger et arrêter cette folie. Je trouverais un moyen de sauver Neville, mais je ne pourrais pas le protéger longtemps si je perds mon âme.

Me voila devant sa porte. Je souffle. J'inspire. J'expire. Une dernière fois et après je lui dirais que c'est finit. Je ne devrais peut-être pas en fait. Je rentre et je lui dis. Voila. Parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison de me donner à lui une dernière fois. Je ne devrais même pas y avoir pensé en fait. Je rentre, je lui dis que c'est finit et je repars. Et je me déclare à Neville. Voila un bon plan. Je souris, sincèrement, dans ce couloir obscur, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. Je suis soulagé : je vais faire ça, et tout ira mieux. Tout sera comme avant. Je frappe, et j'entre. Il n'est pas là. Mes yeux balayent la chambre une nouvelle fois, et bêtement je m'inquiète. Il est toujours là d'habitude. Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre, et il en sort, ruisselant et scintillant à la lumière de la bougie qu'il tient, une serviette autour des hanches. Il sursaute en me voyant, puis sourit.

« Oh tu es déjà là. Désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu frapper. Tu es en avance.

‒ Je suis pressé ce soir, Malefoy. J'aimerais régler ça vite fait. »

Il me regarde, un peu outré, et ricane :

« Et bien et bien Potter, là c'est toi qui parle de nos petits rendez-vous de manière dégradante ! Pas que ça me déplaise, d'entendre Saint Potty assumer sereinement le trafic qu'il fait de son corps, mais enfin… »

Touché. Connard. Je rougis et je baisse la tête. Il faut que je lui dise. Que c'est finit. Que je ne le supporte plus, ce « trafic ». Je frissonne de dégout. Le dégout de moi-même. J'aimerais tellement lui renvoyer son mépris, mais je sais qu'il a trop raison. Il semble voir mon trouble, parce qu'il s'approche de moi et m'enlace. Je me laisse faire. Il est chaud et ses cheveux humides caressent ma joue. Il sent l'orchidée. Son nez vient caresser ma joue, et il susurre d'une voix qu'il rend intentionnellement lubrique :

« J'ai eu envie de toi aujourd'hui, quand je t'ai vu sur ton balai. Tu voles comme un dieu, Potter, s'en est rageant tellement c'est torride.»

Je l'ai vu, de loin, quand je m'entrainais avec l'équipe. Il était près des serres, et il me regardait. Je crois qu'il souriait. Mais il était loin alors j'ai probablement rêvé ça. Je me rappelle avoir perdu la capacité de parler et de penser pendant un quart de secondes, je crois que je me suis interrompu en plein milieu d'une phrase, mes joueur me regardaient bizarrement quand j'ai repris mes esprits, incapable de me souvenir ce que je leur disais avant.

Il enfonce ses doigts dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse avec possessivité et fougue, soupirant d'aise. Je sens sa serviette éponge tomber sur nos pieds. Son autre main place mon bras autour de sa taille, m'indiquant le chemin. Ma main se pose sur sa fesse. Il se frotte à moi sans la moindre pudeur, en gémissant dans ma bouche. D'accord, je vais lui donner ce qu'il veut, une dernière fois. Même si après je me détesterais de l'avoir fait, alors que plus rien ne le justifiait. Mais maintenant, j'en ai envie aussi fort que lui. Peut-être même plus, mais ça, ce serait trop pitoyable, sachant que je ne suis pas censé aimer ça. Ses mains viennent défaire les boutons de ma chemise sans que sa bouche ne lâche la mienne. Ses doigts me frôlent au fur et à mesure qu'il découvre mon torse, ils taquinent ma gorge, mes tétons, mes côte, mon ventre, mon nombril, et enfin ma chemise tombe dans un doux froissement après moult frissons et soupirs. Ses mains caressent mon dos pendant que ma main toujours sur ses fesses l'attire jusqu'à ce que son bassin touche le mien. Il grogne, son érection frottant contre mon jeans, lui-même tendu sur ma propre érection. Il se détache de moi, me regardant avec ses yeux brillant de désir et il murmure d'une voix rauque :

« Touche-moi Harry. »

Parfois, il m'appelle Harry. Bien sur, c'est seulement entre les murs de sa chambre, et seulement quand ses joues sont rosies par l'envie et son souffle erratique, seulement quand l'envie lui fait un peu perdre la tête. Je sais que ça ne veut rien dire, que je ne suis là que pour servir de substitut, que ce qui l'excite c'est de baiser son ennemi, mais quand sa voix brisée par le désir laisse échapper mon prénom doucement, comme une caresse, quelque chose en moi se sent bouleversé. Je m'exécute et pose ma main sur son érection. Il ferme les yeux et se mord les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Et je le caresse en l'observant.

« Plus vite. »

Je ralentis encore, et il s'accroche à mes épaules en haletant. Il tremble violemment en s'appuyant contre moi, alors que je choisis le rythme le plus doux, le plus lancinant, juste parce que c'est ma seule façon de lui résister, de le dominer. Juste pour quelques secondes, c'est moi qui choisis, et lui qui tremble entre mes bras. Bientôt, il pousse un petit gémissement suppliant, juste un souffle, un « Harry » qui me serre le cœur à nouveau, et j'accède à sa demande en l'embrassant sans la moindre douceur, poussé par un besoin de sentir ses lèvres, ses dents, sa langue, son souffle mourant dans ma bouche au rythme des mouvements de ma main. Il pose sa main sur la mienne, accompagnant mes mouvements brusques pendant quelques secondes avant de m'arrêter en saisissant mon poignet. Il est appuyé contre moi, tentant de calmer son souffle et ses tremblements, sa main se serrant convulsivement sur mon poignet, ses yeux me fixant avec sérieux. Entre deux respirations, il soupire :

« Pas comme ça. »

Puis il lâche ma main et déboucle la ceinture de mon pantalon, ses mains ayant arrêté de trembler. Il me pousse jusqu'au lit, il m'allonge et m'enlève mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je suis nu et il me regarde. Il frôle mon gland du bout des doigts, et sourit de me voir m'arquer sous ce contact. Il se penche, et son souffle chaud vient taquiner mon sexe, mais je l'arrête, rougissant de ce que je vais dire, mais sans détacher mon regard du sien, provocateur.

« Prend moi, maintenant ! »

Il se redresse et me regarde, il semble réfléchir, partagé. Mi étonné, mi contrarié, il demande d'une voix sibylline :

« Tu es si pressé que ça Potter ? »

Je ne réponds pas, soutenant son regard. Il me regarde, puis un sourire amusé se dessine sur son visage.

« Bien. Mets-toi à quatre pattes alors. »

Il n'a pas parlé de son habituel ton autoritaire. Ce n'est pas vraiment un ordre. Mais pas tout à fait une demande. Je frissonne. Il ne m'a jamais pris dans cette position. Mais c'est peut-être mieux, même si c'est plus embarrassant. Au moins, je n'aurais pas son regard vissé au mien, semblant sonder mon âme.

Décidant de ne pas montrer ma gêne, je me redresse et me met effectivement à quatre pattes. Il s'agenouille derrière moi, et je sens la tête de son sexe qui vient appuyer contre mon anneau de chairs sensibles. Je ne peux pas retenir un hoquet de surprise. Il ne va quand même pas faire ça comme ça, sans préparation ? Mais il ne rentre pas, et son sexe reste juste contre mes fesses, traçant d'étranges arabesques sur ma peau au gré des ondulations de ses hanches pendant que ses doigts frôlent mes hanches, mes cuisses, mon dos, me faisant frissonner. Puis il se recule, cessant de me taquiner, et je l'entends qui ouvre le tube de lubrifiant. Je sens mes reins qui se creusent, mon corps qui s'impatiente, et je rougis. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre catin dépendante. Et malgré ma haine de moi-même, je gémis longuement quand enfin son doigt répond à la supplique de mon corps, vite rejoins par un second. Je m'agrippe aux draps et je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas gémir quand il bouge lentement ses doigts et caresse doucement ma prostate, mais il n'a visiblement pas besoin de m'entendre crier pour savoir l'effet qu'il me fait, parce qu'il reproduit ce geste encore et encore, mon corps se tendant à chaque fois.

« Arrête de te mordre la lèvre. »

Le retour du ton autoritaire. Il veut m'entendre crier. Je ferme les yeux et m'abandonne, laissant tous les soupirs, les grognements, et les suppliques ineptes sortir de ma bouche alors que le plaisir m'électrise et que mon sang bout dans mes veines. Il ôte ses doigts, et se replace derrière moi. A nouveau, je sens mes reins qui se creusent, comme une vulgaire chatte en chaleur suppliant son mâle de la prendre. Sa main gauche se place sur ma hanche. Sa main droite caresse un instant mes cheveux, et descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale en une caresse aérienne jusqu'à mes hanches, et sans prévenir il maintient mes hanches avec force et me pénètre. Je crie. Il est entré entièrement en moi d'un coup. Je n'avais pas eu aussi mal depuis plus d'une semaine, mais je souris. Oui, vas-y, fais moi mal, que je puisse te détester en paix. Fais moi souffrir que j'expie mon pécher de luxure. Il attend quelques secondes que mon corps s'habitue à la présence du sien, écoutant mes halètements.

J'ondule des hanches, l'invitant à bouger en moi, peu importe les brides de douleurs qui viennent mâtiner le plaisir. Il s'exécute, ses mains fines crispées sur mes hanches alors qu'il m'attire à lui encore et encore. Le rythme accélère rapidement, et la pièce est remplie de la plus indécente des musiques, faite du mélange de nos cris, et des bruits mats que produisent ses hanches quand elles percutent mes fesses. Il coulisse encore et encore en moi, touchant encore et encore ma prostate, et mes bras tremblent tellement que je me laisse tomber, la joue contre le matelas, mes mains serrant convulsivement les draps, ses ongles marquant encore ma taille. Une de ses mains quittent mon bassin pour glisser sur mon ventre jusqu'à mon sexe, qu'il saisit et caresse vigoureusement. Il est brusque, et je sens que demain j'aurais mal partout, mais je ne peux retenir mes cris, mes suppliques, lui réclamant toujours plus, plus fort, plus profond, plus, plus, plus. Et sans prévenir, je jouis en criant son prénom, rejetant la tête en arrière, tachant ses draps. Comme à chaque fois, il me rejoint vite dans l'orgasme.

La prise de sa main sur ma hanche se relâche doucement. J'aurais surement un bleu demain. Il caresse le bas de mon dos, et se retire lentement. Je sens son sperme couler le long de mes cuisses. Je me laisse tomber dans le lit, et il s'allonge à côté de moi. D'habitude, je lui tourne le dos. Mais là je le regarde. C'est la dernière fois que je peux le faire, ma dernière chance de voir ce que j'ai refusé de voir, ce que j'ai fuis en fermant obstinément les yeux toutes les autres fois. Je ne sais pas ce que j'y gagne, à le regarder comme ça, alangui dans les limbes de son orgasme. Mais je sais que je dois le regarder. Son torse se soulevant à toute allure sous l'impulsion se son souffle erratique. Les taches roses sur sa peau de lait. Ses yeux presque fermés. Je discerne entre ses cils ses iris argentées quasiment invisibles tant ses pupilles sont dilatées. C'est la première fois que j'ai gardé mes lunettes. Et je vois ses yeux perdus dans le plaisir, son visage d'ange si détendu par les brumes du plaisir qu'il en est érotique, une ode à la sensualité, incube venu prendre mon âme à la force de ses yeux de cendres. Je vois qu'il redescend lentement sur terre, et me regarde. Il me sourit, amusé. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, avec un naturel déconcertant. Comment il fait pour être si tendre dans ces moments là ? Il ferme les yeux et s'étire, avec un gémissement d'aise. Et mes yeux détaillent son corps fin. Il est tellement beau, luisant de sueur, sa peau blanche tranchant sur ses draps bordeaux. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Mais je n'ai pas le droit. Parce que c'est fini. Il a joui, et j'ai joui, et plus rien n'est censé motiver cette envie. Plus rien. Il faut que je fuis, vite. Parce qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être beau. Et son air satisfait et détendu ne doit pas me donner envie de sourire, et encore moins de me blottir contre lui. Je me redresse et m'assoit au bord du lit, cherchant mes mots, et mes vêtements. Partir, vite. J'aime Neville. Et de toute manière, je ne suis que le jouet sexuel de Malefoy. Je dois sauver ma peau. Sauvegarder ce qu'il reste de mon âme. Partir. Vite.

« Ecoute Drago, je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir venir. Plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je pense que ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Je trouverais un moyen de protéger Neville. Je l'aime. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux plus subir ce calvaire, je ne peux plus te laisser faire de moi quelque chose qui me dégoute soir après soir. C'est fini. »

Je me lève, et ramasse mon boxer, encore posé sur mon pantalon. Je l'enfile, et derrière moi Drago s'est redressé aussi. Quand je me retourne, il est debout, entièrement nu, une colère froide contractant ses traits, le démon transparait sous la beauté trompeuse d'ange tentateur, et il se met à parler d'une voix dure et cruel, insidieuse.

« Je trouve ça très hypocrite d'employer le mot « calvaire » quand tu es celui qui vient de jouir, et en criant mon prénom en plus, pas celui de Londubat ! Alors arrête de faire comme si tu avais détesté ça Potter, c'est toi qui me demandais de te baiser plus fort ya même pas cinq minutes ! »

Il a raison, et je sais que j'ai fais ça, mais l'entendre dit rend cela encore plus horrible. Je frissonne et reprend, blasé, sans détourner les yeux malgré ma honte.

« Tu es si sûr de toi que tu ne vois même pas à quel point tu me dégoutes. C'est fini, je ne veux plus faire ça. Je ne serais plus ta pute Malefoy, tout est fini. Laisse-moi. J'aime Neville, je le protègerais. »

Il me regarde en silence, l'air sérieux. Il parle doucement cette fois.

« Est-ce que tu es seulement sûur de l'aimer ? Pourquoi tu te bas comme ça pour lui ? Tu n'as pas l'air de l'avoir seulement désiré, comment tu peux être certain que tu l'aimes ? Si ca se trouve, ce n'est que de la tendresse, et ton putain de complexe du héros qui doit protéger tout ce qui est fragile et faible !

‒ Je t'interdis de remettre en cause mes sentiments ! Ne parle pas d'amour, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Malefoy ! Alors n'essaye pas de faire comme si tu avais un cœur ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je le désire ou pas ? Ca ne te regarde pas ! Peut-être que pour moi, aimer ne se ramène pas simplement à une histoire de cul ! Mais ça tu ne peux pas le comprendre !

‒ Si j'aimais quelqu'un, je voudrais le faire mien, je voudrais capturer son corps, son cœur et son âme, et ne jamais le laisser partir. Si je pensais que cette personne était la bonne, je voudrais la faire mienne quelque en soit le prix ou quelques soient les méthodes à employer. »

Il a dit ça doucement, les yeux perdus dans le vide, mais sa voix vibrait de conviction, comme une confession sur ses motivations. Il a l'air si sincère. Je suis tétanisé. Pour la première fois, j'entrevois une possibilité que j'avais repoussée jusque là: peut-être qu'il ressent vraiment quelque chose pour Neville, peut-être qu'il ne fait pas tout ça juste pour m'énerver. Il était venu pour jauger son rival. Et quand je lui ai proposé mon corps plutôt que celui de Neville, il n'a simplement pas pu cracher sur l'opportunité de torturer son ennemi juré. Mais son but n'a en fait jamais été que d'avoir Neville. Il aime Neville. Et maintenant que je ne le laisserais plus le baiser par procuration à travers moi, maintenant que je ne le laisserais plus jouer avec moi, il peut revenir à son but initial. Il va me prendre Neville. Parce qu'il l'aime. Et que je n'étais qu'une distraction agréable. Je me sens mal, comme si tout s'effondrait sur moi. Une oppression dans la poitrine. Je manque d'air. Je trouve je ne sais comment la force de parler.

« Je trouverais un moyen. Tu ne le toucheras pas. Je ne te laisserais pas le salir comme tu m'as salit.

‒ Très bien, casse-toi, j'en ai rien à battre ! Mais je prendrais Neville ! Ne te fais aucune illusion là-dessus, tu n'as aucune chance ! Je baiserais Londubat, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire contre ça ! Tant qu'à faire, autant baiser la personne à qui je pense plutôt qu'une pâle copie »

Je me retourne et je le regarde quelques secondes. Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Il semble me haïr si fort qu'une aura l'entoure. Il a cessé d'être beau en cette seconde où ses traits sont contractés par la rage. Très bien. Pas de regret. Déteste-moi, comme ça on sera à égalité. Tu me dégoutes à parler ainsi de lui. Je te déteste de vouloir Neville. Je te déteste d'aimer Neville. Je te déteste si fort que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Je détourne le regard et termine de me rhabiller à la hâte. J'attrape mon sac et ma veste, et sort dans le couloir sans prendre le temps de fermer ma chemise, sans me retourner. Je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue. Le soulagement de ne plus être pris dans ce piège qui ressort surement. Je me couvre avec ma cape d'invisibilité. Je dois prendre un bain, effacer les traces une dernière fois. J'arrive vite à la salle de bain, j'ai couru sans savoir trop pourquoi, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je rentre, et m'effondre. J'ai les poumons et la gorge en feu. Je tremble. Probablement de froid, je ne porte toujours qu'une chemise ouverte. Ma tête me tourne. J'ai probablement couru trop vite. Toujours ces larmes. Foutu soulagement. J'ôte les lunettes et les envoie glisser plus loin sur le carrelage avec une rage que je ne m'explique pas. Je m'essuie le visage. Je me redresse difficilement et vais jusqu'à la baignoire tout en ôtant mes vêtements. J'ai les cuisses poisseuses du sperme de Drago. Mes jambes flanchent et mes genoux heurtent durement le sol dallé. J'actionne les robinets d'eau chaude à côté de moi et une minute plus tard je me laisse tomber mollement en avant, la tête la première dans l'eau. Je reste de longues secondes dans le silence sourd de l'eau brûlante, flottant, immobile, puis refait surface. Je m'accroche au bord de marbre et sanglote de longues minutes.

C'est fini. Et j'aime Neville. Tout ça avait un sens. Je m'y suis juste mal pris. Je vais trouver un moyen, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Tout sera comme avant. Neville. Neville. Le sourire de Neville. Ses joues ne se creusent pas de petites fossettes comme celles de Drago quand il sourit. Les yeux bleus de Neville. Est-ce qu'ils deviennent aussi sombres que ceux de Malefoy pendant l'amour ? Neville, mon gentil Neville. Soudain, je me souviens qu'il m'attend, que je lui ai promis de rentrer tôt. Je me lave et je sors de l'eau, les jambes un peu moins flageolantes, le souffle un peu moins court. Je m'habille. Dans la glace, un zombie qui me ressemble vaguement. Je souris amèrement : alors c'est à ça que ressemble une prostituée fraichement affranchie ? Pas très joli à voir…

Je regagne le dortoir en marchant calmement, profitant une nouvelle fois du calme des couloirs obscures pour reprendre le dessus. J'arrive au portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui me laisse entrer après avoir un peu grogné contre ces jeunes qui ne respectent pas le couvre feu.

La salle commune est déserte et sombre, la seule source de lumière est un feu presque éteint. Soudain, j'aperçois Neville, assis dans un fauteuil non loin de la cheminée, les flammes lançant d'effrayantes lueurs dansantes sur ses traits tirés. Il a le regard perdu dans l'âtre et l'air sérieux et grave. Je vais silencieusement jusqu'à lui, et sans détacher ses yeux du feu il sourit quand je m'assoie à coté de lui.

« Je commençais à me demander si je n'allais pas devoir dormir ici !

‒ Ne sois pas bête, je ne t'ai pas oublié.

‒ Ca s'est bien passé ?

‒ Bah, tu sais, la tactique sportive, rien de bien…

‒ Tu me prends pour un idiot hein ? »

Il me regarde dans les yeux cette fois, l'air fâché.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas très malin, mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Je ne sais pas où tu vas un soir sur deux depuis deux semaines, mais quoique que ce soit ce n'est pas du quidditch, et ca ne te réussit pas. »

Il me regarde, sévère. Il attend, il attend de voir si je vais avouer ou si je vais mentir encore. Je soupire et m'abandonne.

« C'est fini. Ca n'a plus d'importance. Désolé si tu t'es inquiété.

‒ Ne soit pas stupide, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Et tu devrais savoir que quelque soit tes problèmes, tu peux m'en parler. Tu veux en parler ?

‒ Non. Merci.

‒ D'accord. »

Il reporte son regard sur le feu, rasséréné, quoique l'air toujours anormalement fatigué.

« Et toi, Neville, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

‒ Et bien…Tu promets de ne pas me juger ou te moquer si je te le dis ?

‒ Bien sur, pour qui tu me prends ?

‒ D'accord. Je suis amoureux.

‒ Ah. C'est … C'est merveilleux ! Tu…

‒ C'est Rogue.

‒ Rogue ?!

‒ Oui. Rogue.

‒ Mais enfin… Rogue ?! Il t'a toujours terrifié !

‒ Oui. Et il est vieux aussi. Et pas très beau. Mais j'y peux rien. Ca ne s'explique pas, tu vois. »

Il sourit doucement maintenant. Et ses yeux prennent cet éclat rêveur qui me fait toujours fondre.

« J'ai fini par me rendre compte que s'il est si cruel et froid avec tout le monde, c'est juste pour tenir le monde à distance. C'est juste un homme très seul, qui a peur de souffrir et qui fuit les gens. (1)

‒ C'est…Ah.

‒ Je suis désolé, je t'ai déçu. Je ne voulais pas te choqué. Ca te gêne que je sois…gay ?

‒ Je ne suis pas choqué. Enfin si. Mais pas parce que tu es gay, rassure toi. C'est juste… Rogue ?... Pourquoi pas disons. Euh…

‒ Je me suis déclaré.

‒ …Déclaré ? Déclaré comme dans « je vous aime Professeur ? » »

Il rit de la tête que je fais.

« Et oui. Enfin je ne l'ai pas dit exactement comme ça mais oui.

‒ Quand ?

‒ Aujourd'hui, après le cours.

‒ Et… il a dit quoi ?

‒ Il m'a toisé comme si j'étais fou. Il n'en revenait pas, c'était comique. Ensuite il m'a dit que si c'était une minable tentative pour récupérer quelques points en Potions, je pouvais faire une croix dessus. Et il m'a demandé de sa voix la plus froide de déguerpir, parce qu'il avait cours.

‒ Oh merde, je suis désolé mon vieux…

‒ Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'y attendais. Je ne compte pas me démonter. Je lui ai promis qu'il me croirait. Que je ferais tout pour qu'il se rende compte que je ne mens pas. Je vais remonter mon niveau en Potions pour lui prouver que ce n'est pas ce que je recherche, et je retournerais régulièrement lui dire que je l'aime.

‒ Et bin… Je te proposerais bien de l'aide en Potions, mais je crains fort de ne pas être d'un grand secours.»

Il souriait, sûr de lui malgré la déconvenue. Il soupira paisiblement.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté Harry, tu es vraiment un ami. C'est gentil de me soutenir. Il faut que j'aille au lit, je dois me lever aux aurores pour bosser les Potions ! »

Il se leva, enjoué, et me laissa seul devant le feu mourant. Pourquoi ça ne me fait pas plus mal que ça ? Je l'aime non ? Mais lui, il aime Rogue. Il l'a dit. Il s'est même déclaré. Putain, je crois que je donnerais mon Eclair de Feu pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et assister à sa déclaration. Cette vieille limace a dû faire la tête de l'année. C'est bête de sourire, pourtant je sens mes lèvres s'étirer à cette évocation. Mais Neville l'aime. Et il ne m'aimera pas. Parce qu'il en aime un autre. Putain Rogue quoi ! Mais je ne me sens pas complètement anéanti. Il a l'air heureux, je suis content pour lui. Pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de pleurer ? Et puis depuis quand Neville est un homme fort et indépendant, un battant qui est capable d'affronter Rogue pour lui dire qu'il l'aime ? Où est passé mon fragile petit Neville qui a besoin de ma protection ? Qui est-il ? Comment ça se fait que je le découvre, alors que je suis censé l'aimer depuis des mois ? …

* * *

NOTES

(1) J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop cliché, perso je n'ai jamais vraiment lu de Neville/Severus alors il se peut que j'ai sorti un truc un peu éculé '^^ Désolé si c'est le cas !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites moi que vous avez été un tout petit peu surris au moins, pitié?

Laisser moi une petite review, ca coute rien et c'est toujours bon de s'entendre dire qu'on est génial =P N'hésitez pas, critiquez, ça aide à se corriger (merci par exemple à Gwendolyn Jedusor Black qui a mis le doigt sur un grave défaut du chapitre précédent, promis je le referais plus =) ) !

Bise

A demain pour un autre chapitre !

Nella


	4. Chapitre 4: Fiat Lux

PAR PROCURATION

Blabla de l'auteur : Hey, what's up, lecteurs et lectrices de mon cœur ?

Moi, ça va. J'ai la pêche. La patate. Tout le rayon fruits et légumes. Je sais pas si c'est parce que je suis en vacances (je ne le répèterais jamais assez tellement c'est bon de le dire/l'écrire et de l'entendre/le lire =) ) ou bien si c'est le fait d'avoir bouclé en étant presque satisfaite de moi le dernier chapitre tant attendu(que je vous offrirais demain, dans ma grande bonté =) ) mais je me sens bien !

Un chapitre un poil plus long que les autres, avec pleins de notes parce que je me sentais apparemment bavarde en l'écrivant, allez savoir. Vous êtes pas obligé(e)s d'aller lire les notes, comme vous êtes pas obligé(e)s de lire ce blabla, c'est juste l'auteur qui s'exprime ! Même si aujourd'hui, ya du level dans mes notes (ca parle quand même religion, philosophie, littérature et Twilight (NON Twilight c'est PAS de la littérature selon moi, désolé !), pour vous dire ! Tout un programme !), ces notes n'ajoutent ni n'enlèvent rien à la compréhension du texte en lui-même. Donc libre à vous de me suivre ou pas dans mes délires =) !

Que dire sur ce chapitre en dehors des notes… Et bien j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, répondre à vous attendre mais vous surprendre un peu quand même, et que vous reviendrez tous/toutes demain l'eau à la bouche pour le chapitre final ! Oh et l'ambiance est moins pesante que dans les chapitres précédents, enfin !

Sinon, comme je suis bavarde, j'ai envie de vous faire une petite séquence 3615 ma vie/mon cul ! J'ai écrit tellement de lemons et de POV en quelques jours que c'est dur de redescendre sur terre ! Quand j'ai voulu retravailler une autre fiction, ma narration façon omniprésence racontée au passé simple (le truc habituel quoi, si vous voyez pas aller lire mes autres fictions ;P ) se transformait sans arrêt en POV de l'un ou de l'autre des protagonistes (Drago ou Harry, who else ?!). Je vais dormir, et on verra demain si je me suis débarrassée de ce foutu tic. ^^ J'espère, sinon je crois que je vais avoir un gros problème !! XD

Voila je crois que j'ai dit assez de trucs inutiles et inintéressants, on peut passer à la fiction ! (qui est, je l'espère, un poil plus intéressante à défaut d'être plus utile !)

Une dernière chose : je le dis, le scande, le chante, le répète encore et encore, les reviews sont le carburant de la motivation des auteurs, alors n'hésitez pas ! Mes reviews me donnent envie d'écrire, de vous faire plaisir, et parfois influe sur mes choix, ma façon d'écrire ! Il se peut par exemple, potentiellement, peut-être, dans un avenir plus ou moins lointain et incertain, qu'un épilogue fasse suite à cette fiction, pour ne citer que cet exemple =) Bref, vos reviews comptent, chacune d'elle ! Donc merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent, encore plus à tous ceux et celles, très minoritaires, qui me laissent une petite review !(je suis une scientifique, j'aime bien faire des calculs, et il en est ressorti après une division (oui, une scientifique que dis-je une mathématicienne de génie, voila ce que je suis !) que seuls 2% de mes lecteurs se donnent la peine de laisser une review par exemple ! Si c'est pas malheureux ! Pauvre auteur que je suis, si je vivais de review et d'eau fraiche, ça ferait longtemps que je crèverais de faim !) Et merci à ceux/celles qui me liront et me laisseront des reviews à l'avenir ! Je vous kiffe tous, mêmes les crevards qui laissent jamais de reviews =) (oui je sais parler avec diplomatie à mon lectorat ! je peux vous apprendre si vous voulez, auteurs de passage dans le coin ^^) Oh, et pour ceux/celles qui laissent des reviews anonymes, si vous voulez une réponse (je réponds toujours à mes reviews, même si c'est juste pour dire merci !), laissez votre mail (on n'a théoriquement pas le droit de répondre aux reviews anonymes dans la fiction, et je suis une petite fille bien élevée qui fait ce qu'on lui dit !)! Je m'en servirais à bon escient, promis !

Bonne lecture

Enjoy

Bise

Nella

Disclaimer: I don't earn money with what I write. I love JKR. She's my model. I respect her books and her characters. I don't see anything else. It's quite boring to write disclaimer, so I do it in another language. But it's still boring. Sorry. I won't do it again, I promise =)

Fond Musical Suggéré: Bah je suis pas capable de me décider. Alors c'est deux pour le prix d'un. _Stuck_ de Stacie Orrico, une chanson fort sympathique, ça s'écoute tout seul, c'est un « vieux » hit qui date de mes années collège je crois, vous savez le genre de musique que vous pouvez encore chanter par cœur plusieurs années après, comme toutes vos copines (et du coup quand on l'écoute ça fait « kiiiiiiia je m'en rappelle ! – Oh truc de ouf moi aussi j'écoutais ça à l'époque! Olala ! » et autres gloussements de pintades =) ). Ca parle d'une fille qui se fait plus ou moins manipuler par le mec qui lui plait. Elle est « coincée » (Stuck en anglais ^^ ), elle dit « je t'aime mais je te hais, je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à toi ». Bref, c'est plutôt à sa place avec notre couple favori !

Ou sinonnnn et bien je vous refilerais bien la plus jolie des balades toute douces signée par un groupe de bourrins, à savoir _Roulette_ de SOAD (System Of A Down pour les noobs =) ) Oui je sais, c'est un groupe de craqués, pas le genre de trucs que je conseille au commun des lecteurs/lectrices de ffnet (Histoire d'éviter de choquer le lecteur avant même d'avoir débuter ma fiction, ça fait tache !), mais là, pas un pet de travers, pas une gueulante, pas une riff de guitare saturée, juste une jolie guitare, quelque chose qui ressemble pour mes oreilles inexpertes à un violon, et leurs voix lancinantes qui chantent avec douceur leur désarroi. « I, I know how I feel when I'm around you, I don't know how I feel when I'm around you » (autrement dit « Je, je sais comment je me sens auprès de toi, je ne sais pas comment je me sens auprès de toi ») En gros, ils se sentent perdus, et ça aussi ça colle bien avec mes deux petits sujets d'expérience préférés. A vous de choisir, l'un, l'autre, les deux ou aucun. Moi, je propose. Le lecteur dispose.

A votre service maiiiiitre *s'éloigne en claudicant, sa bosse la forçant à marcher courbée*

Enjoy

* * *

CHAPITRE 4: FIAT LUX (1)

Je suis assis sous un arbre, à profiter du printemps. La brise fraiche sur mon visage adoucit le mal de tête qui pulse dans mes tempes. J'ai passé les trois derniers jours à retourner dans tous les sens ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie récemment. Le garçon que j'aime m'a avoué être éperdument amoureux d'un autre homme (Putain Rogue ?! Non, je ne m'en remettrais surement jamais. Désolé. Un choc trop grand. Je veux dire, merde, Neville avec Rogue c'est comme…comme…Voldemort avec Ombrage(2) ! Quoique ça, ça ce serait presque logique…Putain mais Rogue ? Rogue ?! ROGUE ? R.O.G.U.E ? Ro…Okay j'arrête). Et, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, cela m'a fait bien moins mal que la façon dont j'ai quitté Drago, nu au milieu de sa chambre, me crachant son mépris. Enfin, Rogue quand même… (Promis j'arrête pour de bon cette fois ! C'était la dernière ! ) La vie est vraiment pleine de surprises.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Potter ? Tu devrais pas être en train de monter la garde devant Londubat ? »

J'ouvre les yeux et la silhouette fine de Malefoy se découpe sur le ciel bleu devant moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Des mèches de cheveux volètent avec légèreté autour de son visage aristocratique sur lequel est dessiné un étrange sourire. Il a les mains dans les poches, l'air détendu, sa cravate verte légèrement desserrée avec nonchalance. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharne ? Je soupire, et referme les yeux. Peut-être qu'il n'est qu'un cauchemar qui va disparaitre si je l'espère assez fort. Mon cauchemar reprend avec une perfidie amusée :

« Allez, on est intime maintenant, tu peux bien me dire ce qui te tracasse ! »

Je rouvre les yeux en grognant de colère, et le regarde d'un air menaçant, quoique le fait que je sois obligé de lever la tête pour apercevoir ses yeux ruine sans doute mon petit effet. Il ricane et attend. Je me redresse, ne supportant plus d'être à sa merci. Une fois à sa hauteur, je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester assis. Il est un peu trop près à mon gout. Ces lèvres que j'ai embrassé il n'y a pas longtemps sont toutes proches. Je sens même le parfum de son shampoing à l'orchidée. Comment un parfum floral peut-il le rendre si attirant et viril ? Je le déteste.

« Te fais pas prier Potter. Je t'offre une oreille attentive, dans ma grande bonté. T'as pas l'air d'avoir grand monde à qui parler ces jours-ci. »

C'est vrai. A qui je pourrais parler de tout ça ? Il est le seul qui sait. Et il aime Neville. Il aime Neville…

« Neville aime Rogue. Il me l'a dit.

‒ Oh, ça. C'est ce qui te tracasse ? »

Il me sourit, il a l'air de le prendre sereinement. Je ne comprends pas, j'espérais le voir réagir, le voir souffrir de cette nouvelle, comme une pitoyable vengeance. Mais non, rien, il me sourit juste.

« Mais enfin, comment tu peux prendre ça comme ça ? Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ? Neville aime Rogue ! Neville. Aime. Rogue. Tu comprends ?

‒ Oui, c'est bon. Tu vas pas me l'épeler quand même, hein ? Rogue est mon parrain et mon ami, il me l'a déjà raconté. Ce gros crétin a eu les couilles d'aller lui déballer ça, tout sûr de lui. Faut avouer, c'est impressionnant. »

Il rit de bon cœur, semblant imaginer la scène comme moi il y a quelques jours. Il rit. Pourquoi il rit ?

« Mais enfin… Tu réalises qu'il est sincère ? Et que tu n'as plus aucune chance ? Comment tu peux accepter ça si stoïquement alors que tu l'aimes ? »

Il me sourit avec une étrange douceur teintée d'amusement.

« J'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais Potter. C'est toi qui as tiré des conclusions bancales.

‒ Quoi ?! Tu me prends pour un débile ou quoi ? Tu m'as dis que « si tu aimais quelqu'un » tu voudrais l'avoir tout à toi, corps et âme, peu importe le prix, et… Enfin…

‒ Oui, j'ai dit ça. Je m'en souviens. C'est bien d'être attentif à ce que je dis Potter ! On pourra peut-être faire quelque chose de toi. Mais, je le répète, je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais Londubat.

‒ …Pourquoi tu as dit un truc pareil alors ?

‒ T'es vraiment pas malin, même pour un Gryffondor hein ! Les débiles lunaires du genre de Londubat, c'est pas mon genre. C'est toi que j'aime, idiot. Il ne m'a jamais intéressé. C'est toi que j'ai tenté de capturer corps et âme. Je t'ai manipulé et tu as suivi, c'était même si facile que c'en était… »

Je crois que j'ai senti un os craqué quand mon poing a percuté sa mâchoire. Je ne sais pas si c'était un des siens ou un des miens. La colère obstrue mes sens, je ne pourrais même pas dire si j'ai mal quelque part. Le sang bourdonne à mes oreilles, je tremble tout entier. Je le déteste. Ce fils de putain m'a baisé, au propre comme au figuré. Il m'a manipulé et il m'a baisé. Je me mets à hurler, et lui me regarde, s'appuyant d'une main au tronc de l'arbre pour ne pas chuter, penché en avant, tenant sa joue de son autre main. Il a du sang au coin de la lèvre. Bien fait. Je hurle :

« T'es qu'un pauvre fils de pute Malefoy ! Un pervers et un enfoiré ! Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais ! Jamais, tu m'entends ?! Je ne t'aimerais jamais, tu me dégoutes ! J'aime Neville, et chaque fois que j'étais avec toi, c'est à lui que je pensais ! Ne m'approche plus ! »

Il ne dit rien. Je le pousse, et je me tire en courant. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de courir. Il m'a menti. Il m'a utilisé. Il m'a volé ma dignité, mon honneur. Il a craché sur mon amour propre. Et il veut me faire croire qu'il m'aime ? C'est complètement surréaliste. Je cours encore sans savoir pourquoi. Il m'a menti. Je suis un crétin. Je finis par arrêter de courir. Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Dans le château. Je fais quelques pas. Le troisième étage. Là où il m'a embrassé la première fois. Je frissonne à ce souvenir. Pourquoi je suis ici putain ? Je me sens mal. Encore. Je vais jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Encore. J'ai de la chance, elle n'est toujours pas là. Je me laisse tomber sur le carrelage. J'ai été dupé. Trompé. Il s'est servi de moi, de mon amour pour Neville, pour arriver à ses fins. Comment il a pu penser une seule seconde… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Ca tourne.

Lentement, mes nerfs recommencent à faire leur travail. Ma main me lance. Je regarde : elle est violette et elle tremble. Mais les tremblements ne sont pas vraiment un symptôme, vu que tout mon corps tremble. Merde. Je me suis probablement cassé la main. Ca fait mal. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Tout ça c'était qu'un mensonge. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de sourire soudain ?

Il n'aime pas Neville. Il n'a jamais aimé Neville. Il n'a jamais eu envie de Neville. C'était moi. Depuis le début. Toujours. A chaque fois. Et lentement, le puzzle se met en place. C'est pour ça qu'il se vexait quand je montrais que j'étais là contre mon gré ou que je fermais les yeux pour penser à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est mis en colère quand j'ai gémi le prénom de Neville. Parce qu'il voulait croire que j'étais là pour lui. C'est pour ça. Pour ça qu'il a été doux, pour ça qu'il a été tendre. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a caressé les cheveux et qu'il m'a enlacé à chaque fois. Pour ça qu'il a été attentionné et patient. Je réalise lentement. Depuis le début, chaque sourire, chaque soupir, chaque caresse, chaque tendresse, tout était pour moi. Je n'étais pas un substitut. Il ne pensait à personne d'autre qu'à moi quand il m'embrassait. Il ne voyait que moi, il n'imaginait pas quelqu'un de plus grand, de plus large, avec des yeux plus bleus… Non, il n'y avait rien que moi. Il ne baisait personne par procuration. Non, il faisait juste l'amour au garçon qu'il aimait. Moi. Il m'aime. Drago Malefoy m'aime.

C'est bête, pourquoi je souris ? Je le déteste. Il m'a pris ma virginité, il m'a fait me détester. Il m'a menti, il m'a trahi. Je me suis haïs si fort que je ne pouvais plus supporter de voir mon reflet, si profondément que j'en avais la nausée, que je me sentais mal en pensant à ce que je faisais. Son but était de faire de moi son esclave sexuel. Il peut parler d'amour, mais c'est des conneries. C'est juste un pervers. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y trouver quoique ce soit de touchant, c'est juste révoltant. Minable. Je le déteste. Je m'appuie pour me relever, et ma main cède sous mon poids. Merde, je dois aller à l'infirmerie. J'espère que ce batard a très mal, que ça ait servi à quelque chose.

Mrs Pomfresh dit que la cassure est délicate, qu'un sort ne suffira pas à réparer ça, qu'elle doit faire un cataplasme particulier qui prendra une semaine avant d'être prêt. J'ai la main plâtrée comme un moldu en attendant. Je lui ai sorti un bobard quand elle m'a demandé comment je m'étais fait ça. Elle n'était pas dupe, mais elle n'a pas poussé l'interrogatoire. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Après avoir passé une demi-heure dans l'atmosphère aseptisée de l'infirmerie, demi-heure qu'on peut ajouter à l'épuisante confrontation avec Malefoy qui a précédé, je me sens exténué. Je regagne lentement mon dortoir. On est samedi, en fin d'après-midi, la salle commune est assez remplie, mais l'ambiance est studieuse, et mon passage est peu remarqué. Je me faufile jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon et gagne le dortoir. J'ôte mon pull et mes chaussures et m'assoit sur mon lit. Alors que j'allais m'allonger, la porte s'ouvre : Neville.

« Je bossais mes Potions, et je t'ai vu passé. Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ?

‒ Rien de bien méchant, je me suis cassé la main, mais Mrs Pomfresh est à cours de cataplasme alors elle l'a plâtrée le temps de refaire son stock. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

‒ Comment s'est arrivé ?

‒ Et bien… Euh…

‒ C'est ce garçon hein ?

‒ Quoi ?

‒ C'est un garçon que tu vois depuis deux semaines, non ?

‒ Comment tu le sais ? Ca pourrait être une fille ! »

Il sourit et rougit. Il vient s'assoir à côté de moi, je crois qu'il ne veut pas me regarder dans les yeux. Il balbutie un peu et cherche ses mots :

« C'est-à-dire… Je sais que c'est un garçon. Tu… Tu marches différemment le lendemain des fois… »

Oh. Oh. Par Merlin. Achevez-moi. La honte. La honte totale. Loose ultime. Je veux mourir, là tout de suite, être foudroyé ou que le sol s'ouvre et m'avale. Je me laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit en gémissant de honte. Il rit à côté de moi et me donne une petite tape sur la cuisse.

« C'est pas grave Harry. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit ait remarqué. C'est surtout quand tu te lèves. Ca passe après. T'inquiète, c'est rien. Mais je croyais que c'était fini avec lui.

‒ …J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple. »

J'ai dis ça sans y penser. Bien sur que si c'est fini. Non ? Si. Je ne veux plus le revoir. Plus jamais. Mais…Rahh.

« Je suis un crétin.

‒ Raconte-moi.

‒ C'est trop compliqué.

‒ Ce n'est jamais trop compliqué. Tu parles au garçon qui est amoureux de Rogue là!

‒ Certes…

‒ Allez, ça te fera du bien.

‒ Je croyais aimer un garçon. Et l'autre garçon, pas celui que j'aimais, celui que j'allais voir certains soirs, il l'a vu. Et il m'a fait un genre de chantage. J'ai cédé, et on…enfin tu vois quoi. Et il m'avait fait croire qu'il aimait le même garçon que moi. Mais au final, je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas, le premier garçon je veux dire. Et puis de toute façon j'ai appris que ce garçon que je croyais aimer était pris. Alors je l'ai dit à …mon maitre chanteur disons. Et il m'a avoué qu'il s'en moquait. Que c'était moi qu'il voulait depuis le début. Soit disant, il m'aime

‒ Mhhh. Malefoy a un drôle de sens du romantisme.

‒ Quoi ?! Bordel mais…

‒ C'est lui hein ?

‒ Comment tu sais ça ?

‒ Tu vois, je ne suis pas un idiot. »

Il me sourit, fier de lui. Je le regarde, redressé sur mes coudes. Décidemment, je dois être bien plus transparent que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Je retombe sur le matelas en gémissant.

« Tu vas faire quoi ?

‒ J'en sais rien.

‒ Tu l'aimes ?

‒ Non. Peut-être. J'en sais rien. Non. Je le déteste. »

Il rit doucement.

« Laisse-toi quelques jours. Tu verras, ça va devenir clair, à un moment, si clair et si évident que tu ne pourras plus rien faire que de suivre ça. Soit patient. »

Il se lève et repart dans la Salle Commune, me laissant perplexe. Je soupire et abandonne pour ce soir. Je m'allonge et pose mes lunettes sur la table de nuit.

« Harry ?

‒ Mmmh ?! »

J'ouvre les yeux doucement. Le visage souriant de Neville au dessus de moi. Je lui rends son sourire. Puis je me réveille totalement :

« Merde, je suis encore en retard ? »

De ses larges mains sur mes épaules, il me retient en riant alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir du lit en trombe.

« Non, il est juste 20h et je me demandais si tu voulais venir manger. »

Je reste stupide quelques secondes, avant de me remémorer toute la journée. Je soupire, puis sort doucement du lit. Je me rhabille et le suit, l'air endormi. On descend jusqu'au réfectoire, et les couloirs sont presque déserts, tout le monde mange. Je lui demande comment ça avance avec Rogue.

« Oh je suis retourné le voir aujourd'hui. C'était à mourir de rire ! Je lui ai répété que je l'aimais. Et il m'a pris de haut, alors je me suis énervé. Il m'a menacé de me coller, et soudain il s'est figé. Je ne sais pas si les idées lubriques qui sont nées dans ma tête à l'idée d'être en colle seul avec lui étaient visibles sur mon visage, mais en tout cas il a pali et il s'est rétracté ! »

C'est la première fois que j'entends Neville avouer qu'il a des « idées lubriques », et le naturel avec lequel il lâche ça m'étonne. J'éclate de rire en m'imaginant la scène, et il me suit dans l'hilarité alors que nous franchissons les portes de la Grande Salle. On se dirige vers la table Gryffondor, et mon regard est irrésistiblement attiré par la table des vert et argents. Malfoy me regarde. Il a l'air contrarié. Sur sa joue, un grand bleu. Je me sens bêtement fier. Neville me donne un petit coup de coude.

« Et bin, tu l'as pas raté, ton Serpentard ! »

Je lui souris et on va s'assoir côte à côte, en tournant ostensiblement le dos aux Serpentards. Quand on quitte la table, Drago n'est plus là.

Trois jours plus tard, je suis toujours perdu. Ma colère a un peu diminué, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Drago. Je lui trouve des excuses : après tout on est ennemi, et s'il s'était ramené, la bouche en cœur, pour me dire « Harry Potter, je t'aime! », je ne crois pas que ça aurait vraiment fonctionné. Alors je peux presque comprendre sa méthode peu orthodoxe. Même si sa tactique était méprisable et honteuse et immorale et cruelle. Et aussi c'est un connard.

Mais je ne peux pas lui en tenir rigueur, puisque sans ça je n'aurais jamais découvert que je pouvais le voir autrement que comme mon ennemi. Alors que maintenant… Je fais presque toutes les nuits des rêves qui me font rougir quand je me réveille et dans lequel il est acteur principal. Le genre de rêve dans lesquels les vêtements sont optionnels. Vous savez, ces rêves qui vous font dessiner l'Australie dans vos draps (oui, l'Australie. J'aurais aussi pu choisir la Russie, ou les Etats Unis. J'aime voir grand. Je suis comme ça, un Gryffondor conquérant, vigoureux et amoureux de grands espaces. Et modeste avec ça.). Voila, ce genre de rêve.

Et même éveillé, je pense sans cesse à lui, sa bouche, ses cheveux, son corps… Une brise taquine et je m'imagine les doigts de Drago courant sur ma nuque. Dès que je laisse quelques secondes d'inaction à mes neurones, les voila qui redessinent le torse de Malefoy, son sourire, ses yeux voilés par le désir, son sexe tendu pour moi… Et mon corps a en plus le mauvais gout de répondre à ses visions avec une désagréable vigueur. Et quand je croise Drago, mon corps le réclame, et je ne peux m'empêcher de le vouloir. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu dépendant de sa peau pâle, tellement accro que c'en est embarrassant. Je me suis retrouvé pas plus tard que ce matin à devoir quitter précipitamment la table du petit déjeuner parce que je m'étais perdu dans la contemplation de Drago mangeant un quartier d'orange. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'un bête quartier d'orange soit remplacé dans mon esprit trop fertile pour mon propre bien par une partie de mon corps qui… euh… Et bien disons que ce n'était pas mon doigt de pied en tout cas.

Bref, je crois que la théorie de « je déteste ce connard de Drago Malefoy » est un peu mise à mal par ma tendance à bander que je sois endormi ou réveillé, dès que je le vois/ l'imagine/ sent une odeur d'Orchidée… Oui je suis plutôt pitoyable. Mais c'est un peu le cas depuis le début de cette histoire de marché, alors je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'y fasse.

Ce qui me chiffonne, c'est que, alors que je commence lentement à accepter le fait que… Et bien que je ne le déteste pas disons, lui par contre semble avoir oublié mon existence. Depuis que je l'ai planté dans le parc, il ne m'a pas parlé une fois. Il n'est pas revenu à l'attaque, il n'a pas réessayé. Je n'ai même pas l'impression qu'il me regarde. Enfin, en tout cas, je n'ai jamais croisé son regard, à part le soir même dans la Grande Salle avec Neville. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il me regarde, cette sensation d'un regard sur moi qui crée comme un frisson qui me hérisse la nuque, mais quand je me retourne, il est en grande discussion avec ses camarades Serpentard ou très concentré sur le contenu de son assiette ou ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il m'ignore. Peut-être que sa déclaration n'était que des paroles en l'air, un peu plus de baratin. Bizarrement, à cette pensée, je sens ma gorge se serrer, comme si l'air se raréfiait…

« Monsieur Potter, ça va ?

‒ Oui, désolé Pompon, je suis fatigué, c'est rien.

‒ Vous êtes sur ? Je vais vous ausculter pour…

‒ Non, tout va bien, je vous assure. Merci pour ma main. C'est bon alors, c'est réparé ?

‒ Oui, vous êtes comme neuf.

‒ Bien, merci. Au revoir.

‒ J'espère ne pas vous revoir de sitôt ! »

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire, et je saute de la table. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je descends jusqu'aux jardins en contemplant ma main enfin libérée de sa prison blanche et encombrante. Sans vouloir paraitre grossier (Merlin m'en préserve !), se branler de la main gauche c'est nettement moins facile. D'autant que depuis quelques jours, je suis justement forcé de pratiquer souvent…

J'allais retourner sous l'arbre où j'étais l'autre jour quand j'aperçois Neville, assis sur un banc, penché sur un livre de Potions, l'air extrêmement concentré, la langue entre les dents. Il est touchant et je sens mon cœur fondre devant ce spectacle. Mais plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je me dis que Malefoy, ce gros connard sexy, avait raison. Ce n'est que de la tendresse. Mon cœur ne bat pas plus vite. Je n'ai pas envie de l'embrasser ou de lui faire…toutes ces choses que m'évoque Drago.

Je décide d'aller saluer mon ami. Il sursaute quand je m'assois sur le banc.

« Désolé Harry, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver ! Alors comment ça va ?

‒ Bien. Enfin… Malgré le fait que j'ai suivi ton conseil et que j'ai attendu, je ne me sens pas beaucoup plus avancé…

‒ Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu veux ?

‒ Et bien… Disons que je crois savoir. Mais…Tu vois, je me demande si je ne me suis pas encore fais mener en bateau. S'il ne joue pas encore avec moi, parce que… Il n'a pas l'air de… Enfin j'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'aime vraiment. C'est… Je sais pas.

‒ Pourquoi tu doutes de ça ?

‒ Bin… je sais pas… S'il m'aime autant qu'il le dit, pourquoi il n'est pas revenu à l'attaque ?

‒ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

Il rit de voir ma perplexité.

« Il s'est déclaré, il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, et toi tu l'as frappé, tu l'as surement aussi insulté, et pas qu'un peu, non ?

‒ … C'est vrai que j'ai pas été tendre mais…

‒ Bon alors met toi à sa place. Tu es amoureux. Tu as peur. Tu es un Serpentard bouffi d'orgueil. Et tu te jettes à l'eau, c'est quitte ou double. Et tu te fais insulter. Tu sais mieux que moi ce que tu lui as dit. A toi de voir si à sa place tu serais revenu à la charge.

‒ Oui mais toi tu retournes à la charge avec Rogue !

‒ Certes. Mais je savais dès le début que ça ne serait pas simple. J'avais déjà prévu, je m'étais déjà préparé à ses rejets à répétition. Ca fait mal, mais au moins je n'avais pas vraiment d'espoir d'atteindre mon but tout de suite tu voies ? »

Il me sourit. C'est vrai que j'ai bien dit à Drago que je ne voulais plus le voir, qu'il me dégoutait, que j'aimais Neville… En plus le soir même, il m'a vu rentré dans la Grande Salle avec Neville, très complices… Mais quand même…

« Oui mais même, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il regrette. Je veux dire il aurait pu s'excuser, ou essayer de recoller les morceaux, de se faire pardonner ! Et il ne me regarde jamais, je ne le vois pas qui me fixe ou qui a l'air triste…

‒ Tu ne regardes pas comme il faut alors. Parce que moi je le vois te regarder dès que tu lui tournes le dos. Et, je sais pas si tu l'as vu récemment de près, mais il a des putain de cernes ! Ecoute, met toi à sa place : c'est Malefoy, il a la tête aussi gonflée qu'un souaffle, et il s'est mis à nu devant toi. Il s'est prit la plus belle claque de sa vie en récompense. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait pas volé. Mais si tu t'attends à ce qu'il se remette en danger comme ça, tu vas attendre longtemps. Si tu veux l'avoir, tu vas devoir faire le premier pas.

‒ Mais c'est moi qui ai été trahi dans l'histoire ! C'est moi qui suis furieux contre lui !

‒ C'est vrai. Mais si tu ne dépasses pas ça, alors il n'y aura jamais rien entre vous. Parce que son ego ne lui permet pas de reprendre un deuxième coup comme celui que tu lui as infligé. »

Je maugrée : c'est pas moi le méchant dans l'histoire, merde ! Mais je sais qu'il a raison. Drago est bien trop narcissique et imbu de lui-même pour tolérer les déconvenues de ce niveau. Et en plus, je devais avoir l'air vraiment très sûr de moi quand je lui ai demandé de sortir de ma vie…

« Tiens, voila une nouvelle opportunité pour moi ! Je peux te confier mon livre de Potion Harry ? »

Neville est déjà debout, sa besace sur l'épaule, et s'apprête à courir vers le professeur Rogue qui vient de sortir de la serre, un sac en toile visiblement plein et taché de terre à la main. Je lui souris et il s'éclipse, me laissant avec son livre sur les genoux. Je me demande s'il ne s'était pas carrément posté là en guettant le Maitre des Potions. Je soupire, feuillette le grimoir, et le referme. C'est beau de voir les efforts que Neville fait pour atteindre Rogue. Il accepte les humiliations, les injures, les refus, et il travaille très dur…

Neville dit que Malefoy n'a pas l'air bien en ce moment. Ce serait… à cause de moi alors ? Si c'est vrai alors dans ce cas… Mon cœur s'emballe. Oui, je crois bien que c'est vrai. Drago avait l'air sincère. Tout ça a un sens. Il m'aime. Et je l'ai blessé. Certes, c'est lui qui a commencé. Mais sa minable manœuvre a eu l'avantage de m'ouvrir les yeux. Quand je le vois, mon cœur bat plus fort. Quand il m'embrassait, je sentais tout mon corps vibrer, comme traversé d'un courant électrique. Quand il me touchait, ma peau me brûlait. Quand c'était fini, et que j'étais dans ses bras, nu, et que son souffle venait caresser ma nuque, je me sentais bien. A ma place. Apaisé. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. J'aime Drago Malefoy. Harry Potter aime Drago Malefoy. Ca semble anormal, contre nature. Le chat et le chien ne peuvent tomber amoureux (3). Pourtant c'est comme ça. Je l'aime. Et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il avait l'air sincère. Il le pensait. Je veux croire qu'il m'aime. Parce que ca justifierais tout. Et je n'aurais pas tant souffert pour rien. Ca aurait juste été l'atypique prélude à notre amour tout aussi atypique. Parce que le chien et le chat ne peuvent pas faire comme tout le monde. On n'a jamais été comme tout le monde.

Je me lève, j'enfourne le grimoire de Potion de Neville dans mon sac et je me dirige vers le château. Je vais le trouver, et je vais tirer ça au clair. Parce que le doute me rend fou (4). Je ne sais pas trop où chercher. Je commence par aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Je soupire. Je ne suis plus revenu dans ce couloir depuis notre dernière « entrevue »… Comme cette fois là, je respire pour me calmer, et je frappe. Pas de réponse. Je réitère mes coups. Le silence. Merde. Soudain, j'entends des rires qui se rapprochent, et une bande de septième années de Serpentard arrive, parmi laquelle Zabini et Parkinson. Ils se figent et me toisent. Puis Zabini, qui semble servir de leader en l'absence de Drago, parle d'une voix glaciale qui n'a rien à envier à celle de Drago :

« Il n'est pas là. Je ne sais pas où il est, mais tu n'es surement pas le visiteur qu'il voudrait recevoir. »

Il sait. Zabini sait. C'est idiot, mais le fait qu'il en ait parlé à ses amis et que ceux-ci semblent m'en vouloir vu les tronches qu'ils tirent me gonfle le cœur de bonheur. Je ne peux pas me retenir de rire. Je crois que j'ai l'air d'un fou tout à coup, ricanant tout seul devant une bande de Serpentards qui semblent avoir pour plus grand rêve de me jeter tout nu et badigeonné de sauce de viande dans un enclos plein de Scroutt à Pétards affamés…Le bel éphèbe à la peau d'ébène semble perplexe :

« Tu as pété un câble, Potter ? Voldemort t'a finalement bien endommagé le cerveau alors, j'avais raison…

‒ Non. Merci je vais bien Zabini. Si tu vois Drago, dit lui que je le cherche, et que c'est urgent, s'il-te-plait. Merci ! »

Je tourne les talons et me dirige en courant vers les escaliers, un sourire un peu idiot aux lèvres, bien décidé à retourner le château jusqu'à l'avoir retrouvé. Zabini me rappelle. Je m'arrête dans un dérapage et je me retourne.

« C'est juste une idée, mais si je devais le chercher, je commencerais par chez Rogue. »

Je lui souris, faisant passer toute ma reconnaissance dans ce sourire. Zabini vient de me donner son accord implicite pour sortir avec son meilleur ami. Et une piste, accessoirement ! Je repars donc en courant vers les appartements du professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard. Je frappe à sa porte qui se trouve, Ô surprise, au fond d'un couloir particulièrement lugubre. Pas de réponse et je frappe à nouveau. J'entends un juron étouffé et des pas. La porte s'entrouvre, et Rogue apparait, se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour avoir l'air effrayant, la surprise ayant très brièvement traversé ses traits.

« Potter, dégagez. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, si l'espoir me rend fou ou si c'est l'adrénaline qui coure dans mes veines qui me rend un suicidaire, mais je pousse la porte, bousculant le terrifiant professeur Chauve-souris et j'entre dans ses appartements.

« Drago, je sais que tu…Oh… »

Je m'arrête, figé. Pas de beau blond en vue, par contre Neville est assis sur le canapé, débraillé, ébouriffé, et souriant aux anges comme un fou, rayonnant d'un indicible bonheur. La large main de Rogue s'abat sur mon épaule et il me tire en arrière sans ménagement, me jetant dans le couloir tout en murmurant des menaces de mort toutes plus cruelles et imagées les unes que les autres. Je m'excuse platement et lui promet de ne pas répéter ce que je viens de voir. Juste avant de claquer la porte, il me jette froidement un conseil : aller voir en haut de la tour d'Astronomie (5).

J'abandonne vite l'idée de courir jusqu'en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, parce que bon, même la vigueur de la jeunesse ne me permet pas de monter du fin fond des cachots à la plus haute tour au pas de course. Je sais bien que l'amour donne des ailes, mais c'est plus rhétorique qu'autre chose en fait ces conneries, faut pas croire tout ce qu'on vous dit ! Et puis merde, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais puer la sueur alors qu'il fleure bon l'orchidée !

J'arrive donc une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant la porte de la tour d'Astronomie, le souffle court (je suis faible, je le confesse) et après avoir une énième fois inspiré et expiré pour me calmer (oui, Harry Potter est un adepte du yoga ! Et merde, je respire bien comme je veux à la fin, roooh!), je pousse la porte. Il est là, assis par terre, le dos contre le mur de pierres froides, le vent l'ébouriffant de la plus charmante des manières. Il ne m'a pas vu, il est concentré sur un calepin sur ses genoux, l'air sérieux et grave, un crayon à la main. Je m'approche et il finit par me voir ou m'entendre, en tout cas il détache son regard de son carnet. Il me voit, et ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Il rougit, et se lève d'un bond, serrant contre lui son bloc note et récupérant à la hâte son sac, en tentant d'afficher un air détaché, sans grand succès. Drago Malefoy qui fuit devant moi. Impressionnant.

Quand il passe à côté de moi, j'attrape d'un geste leste le calepin qu'il serre contre lui. Ya pas à dire, je reste bien meilleur attrapeur que lui. Il a l'air de prendre peur et veut récupérer son bien, mais d'un bond je me mets hors de sa portée et je regarde ce que j'ai dans les mains. A l'instant où j'ai posé les yeux sur son carnet de croquis, puisque c'est de cela qu'il s'agit, il abandonne toute tentative de me le reprendre. J'ai vu, il n'y a plus rien à protéger. Sous mes yeux, des croquis sublimes qui me font rougir : il m'a dessiné, et les mots me manquent… Le papier blanc cassé est couverts de croquis de moi si intimes, si réalistes et érotiques, que j'ai l'impression d'être moi-même tout nu en cet instant. Ils sont visiblement basés sur les souvenirs de Drago. Mon visage est particulièrement travaillé, et mes yeux semblent vivants. Mes yeux brillants de désir et perdus dans les sensations. On sent même sur son croquis que j'ai le regard un peu vague du myope qui n'a pas ses lunettes. C'est tellement beau que c'en est indécent. Je lève les yeux. Il est rouge, honteux, il regarde ailleurs, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Pas très Malfoyen tout ça. Il grogne, presque menaçant malgré le fait qu'il est incapable de me regarder dans les yeux :

« Rend-moi ça Potter. On ne t'a pas appris, chez les moldus, que c'était grossier de piquer les affaires des gens ?

‒ Et toi Malefoy, on ne t'a pas appris chez les Sangs Purs que ce n'est pas correct de manipuler les gens pour coucher avec eux ?

‒ Ne soit pas stupide, Potter, tu devrais savoir que c'est la méthode de drague habituelle chez nous. »

Son ironie me fait éclater de rire, et il sursaute en entendant mon rire. Il me regarde enfin. Il a honte de ce qu'il a fait. Il a peur que je me moque de lui aussi, je crois. Je sépare la dernière feuille du calepin et la garde, et je lui tends le bloc.

« Tiens. Tu comprendras que vu le sujet de tes dessins, je préfère les garder. On ne sait jamais entre quelles mains ça peut tomber. »

Il ne répond pas, saisit le carnet et se dirige vers la porte. Je dois le retenir. Il me fuit. Il m'aime. Les dessins que j'ai en main hurlent son amour pour moi. Je sens mon cœur se gonfler de joie alors que je les regarde à nouveau.

« Dis Malefoy, ça te dirait un nouveau marché ? »

Il s'est figé, la main sur la clenche de la porte. Il se retourne, incertain, tentant de garder son air froid. Je reprends.

« Je me disais que… Enfin, j'ai constaté que tu n'étais pas très doué, et je me proposais de te donner quelques cours si tu veux.

‒ Le jour où un Gryffondor me donnera des leçons au lit, je pourrais me jeter du haut de cette tour, Potter !

‒ Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de compétence Malefoy, tu vois le mal partout. Je parlais de compétences humaines. Des trucs de Gryffondors tu vois. Comme la sincérité par exemple. Il parait que la sincérité est le secret de la réussite !

‒ Certes. Mais tu as oublié la fin du proverbe. C'est si on sait feindre la sincérité qu'on peut tout faire. (6) Et je crois que mes talents de simulateur ont été démontrés, non ? »

Il arrive encore à faire le malin. C'est bête, mais son arrogance m'attendrit. L'amour rend débile, j'vous jure.

« Tu ne sais pas être vraiment sincère, tu ne simuleras jamais correctement !

‒ Bien sur, Potter, et c'est pour ça que tu…

‒ Laisse-moi finir. T'es chiant hein ! Ecoute mon marché et tais-toi un peu ! »

Il se tait, et il attend. Il me regarde. C'est vrai qu'il a les traits tirés. Il me regarde et je me sens bien, caressé par le faisceau brûlant de ces yeux couleur de cendres.

« Je te propose de fixer un dernier rendez-vous. Sauf que cette fois ce serait moi le professeur. Et je t'apprendrais la sincérité.

‒ Et comment tu comptes faire ça Potter ? »

Je rougis. Ah. Et bien. Euh. Bon. Aller, arrête de te sentir embarrassé, c'est toi qui es en position de force, par Merlin ! Inspire, Expire. Zen.

« Et bien je dois t'avouer que je pensais m'y prendre un peu comme toi quand tu … m'enseignais tes techniques à toi, sauf que le but du jeu, c'était que tu ne me mentes pas. Que tu sois sincère. Que les raisons de pour lesquelles tu…fais ce que tu fais soient claires. Plus de mensonges, plus d'excuses. Juste la vérité. Et on verra si tu arrives à me convaincre.

‒ Et qu'est-ce que je gagne ?

‒ Peut-être que tu atteindras le but que tu t'es fixé, que tu auras ce que tu espérais conquérir avec ta stratégie de détraqué. La sincérité, avec les Gryffondors, c'est toujours plus payant que les mensonges, retiens ça Monsieur le Prince des Serpentards. »

Il me regarde, choqué. Il prend la pleine mesure de ce que je lui offre, je le vois dans ses yeux. Une chance de se faire pardonner. Une chance de m'avoir. De me capturer corps et âme. Ses joues ont rosi. Il est beau dans son trouble, tellement chamboulé qu'il en oublie le paraitre, qu'il oublie d'avoir l'air d'un digne Malefoy détaché. J'aime être la cause de ce trouble. J'ai envie de jouer un peu avec ma position de supériorité, juste un peu. Un juste retour des choses en quelque sorte.

« T'emballes pas, Malefoy, c'est pas une promesse. Seulement un test. Pour jauger ton potentiel. Voir si quand tu es sincère, ça prend. Voir si quand tu n'es pas en train de baiser un autre garçon par procuration à travers moi, ça marche.

‒ Je n'ai jamais…

‒ C'est tout comme. Il n'y a aucune différence. »

Il a essayé de se rattraper. Non, je sais maintenant qu'il n'y avait aucun troisième garçon virtuel entre nous. Mais le mal est fait. Et le savoir n'efface pas le fait que chaque baiser ne m'était pas vraiment destiné, ou qu'en tout cas je n'ai jamais rien pris comme m'appartenant vraiment. Je vois qu'il a honte de lui, qu'il a mal de constater à quel point il m'a fait souffrir. Et à vrai dire, je ne compte pas le rassurer, parce qu'il est même loin de s'imaginer ce que j'ai pu vivre à cause de son idée débile. Je le laisse là, fier de moi

« Ce soir, à 21 heures, dans ta chambre, comme d'habitude. »

Je pars. Je peux enfin sourire. Il m'aime. Il était tout angoissé. J'arrive à troubler Sa Majesté (7) Malefoy. Je me sens fort. Ca aussi, c'est l'amour, je crois. Il m'aime. Je me sens encore plus fort. S'il m'aime, alors peu importe le reste. Et ce soir, ce sera juste lui et moi. Pas de Neville. Pas de mensonge. Juste lui et moi. Parce qu'il m'aime. Je retourne en souriant comme un idiot jusqu'à mon dortoir : c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des devoirs en retard, avec toutes ces histoires de main dans le plâtre qui m'ont empêché d'écrire !

* * *

NOTES:

(1) « Fiat Lux » c'est une référence biblique (et ouais mes p'tit(e)s poulet(te)s, carrément, la Bible ! On a la classe ou on l'a pas !!), c'est le « que la lumière soit » qui se trouve dans les premiers versets de la Genèse. Bon c'est pas forcément dans ce sens littéral que je l'emploie hein, c'est plus genre l'illumination. Sinon moi ça va, je n'ai aucun ami imaginaire que j'appelle Jésus ou Dieu et à qui je parle quand ça va mal, soyez rassurés, ma santé mentale va bien (no offense pour les croyant(e)s, of course ;) )

(2) Une fois encore, une vilaine private joke, référence à une des suggestions loufoques d'une revieweuse qui m'est chère, ma petite Angelus =)

(3) A la relecture, j'ai eu l'intolérable impression de me retrouver dans Twilight « et le loup s'est épris de l'agneau, mais c'est pas grave parce que l'agneau adorerait se faire péter le cul par le loup ». Alors si vous aussi vous pensez ça, merci de ne pas le dire, ce serait remuer le couteau dans la plaie XD Merci de ne pas m'enfoncer =) (putain pour rédiger cette note, j'ai dû apprendre le mot « Twilight » à mon correcteur orthographique… Rahh je me sens si sale XD)

(4) Il paraitrait, selon Nietzsche, que ce n'est pas le doute mais la certitude qui rend fou… Qui est chaud pour un débat philosophique dans les reviews ? =3

(5) Oui, je sais, oulala le vieux clichééééé ! Toujours au bord du lac ou en haut de la tour d'astronomie ! Si quelqu'un a une idée originale comme lieu de méditation, envoyez, je suis preneuse !

(6) En fait, ce n'est pas un proverbe, c'est une citation que j'ai trouvé dieu seul sait où : « Le secret de la réussite, c'est la sincérité: si vous parvenez à la feindre vous pouvez faire n'importe quoi. » Citation de George Burns d'après Google, si vous voulez tout savoir =) Je sais pas qui c'est, mais vous aussi vous avez Google alors gardez vous vos question débiles et cherchez par vous même! Je vais pas vous torcher le cul non plus! Rooh!

(7) …Des Mouches… Désolé, je peux pas écrire « sa majesté » sans y accoler la suite logique ! Un classique à lire absolument, des fois qu'il y aurait quelques incultes dans le public =P Un livre troublant dont on ne sort pas indemne. Génial ! A lire absolument ! (je vais bientôt vous mettre, sous « fond musical proposé » « lecture suggérée » ! Et bim bam boum, dans trois mois mes intros seront devenues de véritables magazines féminins avec des conseils mode et beauté, sorties, culture, cuisine, sexe, shopping, plus l'astrologie et une petite bédé en prime ! XD Faut que je me calme, promis je vais y travailler =) Prendre mon Valium, faire de la relaxation, boire des tisanes, toussa toussa ^^ )

* * *

Rendez-vous demain pour le chapitre final, qui comme vous vous attendez, sera citronné =) En attendant, dite moi ce que vous avez pensé de celui là où enfin, Ô surprise, Harry se rendait compte que son seul et unique amour était Drago ! Et où, bon prince, il lui a pardonné sa stratégie ignoble parce que et bien l'amour justifie toutes les bassesses ! Et il tend même l'autre joue pour un dernier round. Trop généreux ce Gryffondor.

J'attends vos reviews

Bise

A demain pour le dernier épisode !

Nella


	5. Chapitre 5: Juste lui et moi

PAR PROCURATION

Blabla de l'auteur : Et nous y voila, le dernier chapitre ! Pas de grande progression de l'intrigue dans les lignes à venir (on sait déjà que tout se finit bien, sans grande surprise^^) mais juste une bonne tranche de cake au citron, sans violence ni dégout de soi cette fois ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il m'a donné du fil à retordre, vu la pression que certaines m'ont mise ! ^^

Je dédicace tout particulièrement ce chapitre à Gwendolyn Jedusor Black (voila ton CFG, ou Coït Final Génialissime pour les néophytes, et j'espère que tu le trouveras effectivement Génialissime ou au moins valable !) et à Angelus (toi aussi tu attendais un feu d'artifice pour le dernier chapitre, alors j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue même s'il n'y a aucun slow ni aucune sérénade et qu'à la fin, Dobby est toujours aussi célibataire :P) , et plus généralement à toutes les lectrices et lecteurs qui m'ont suivi depuis le début de la parution et m'ont encouragée tout le long avec des reviews (En vrac et de manière non exhaustive Ecnerrolf, Chibi Alchemist, Marjorine59, Nekochan Miharu, Tania Sama, Emerentiane, Malifica,...) Merci à tous et toutes, c'était ma première fic à épisodes, et je découvrais donc avec vous l'effet d'avoir des lecteurs qui attendent et suivent chaque mise à jour, et c'était vraiment génial ! Merci mille fois à vous, ainsi qu'à tous les autres reviewers, et tous les lecteurs tout simplement ! Merci et j'espère vous retrouver pour d'autres aventures palpitantes :P (mais pas tout de suite, je me repose quelques jours après tous ces lemons et ces POV qui m'ont perturbée XD ) !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une dernière review sur ce chapitre, que je sache si les trois bonnes heures passées à l'écrire et à le réécrire encore et encore ont été un peu utiles !

Bonne lecture

Bise

A bientôt j'espère

Nella

Disclaimer : J'ai arrêté les cours d'espagnol depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir vous la faire en espagnol, alors me revoilà à déclamer en français. Et pourquoi pas un Disclaimer en rime ? En alexandrins ? Euh… Alors…Ouais ou sinon non. Ne pas se surestimer. Une autre fois peut-être. On va la faire lapidaire. Télégraphique. Pas gagner d'argent. Stop. Harry et Drago pas ma propriété. Stop. Auteur faible et misérable. Stop. JRK ma Déesse éternelle. Stop.

Fond Musical Proposé : La musique qui a tourné en boucle pendant tout le temps que j'ai passé à écrire ce chapitre, c'est _I Just Wanna Make Love To You_ d'Etta James. Un truc genre Jazz Blues ou quelque chose comme ça (j'ai jamais rien pigé aux styles musicaux, mon monde se divise en deux styles : les musiques qui Roxx et celles qui Suxx. Et celle là elle déchire sa mère ! ) C'est hot, sensuel, et c'est une jolie déclaration d'amour. Une voix, un style. C'est vieux mais j'adore.

Sinon il y a une autre chanson qui n'a pas vraiment sa place ici mais que j'ai découverte hier (dans un vieil épisode de Scrubs, ils ont fait un bon boulot niveau BO sur cette série quand même !) et qui est tout simplement sublime, le coup de cœur du mois ! Je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de vous la faire partager ! C'est _Questions_ de Rhett Miller, une très jolie voix, toute en douceur, quelque chose, un je ne sais quoi qui me touche beaucoup. C'est doux et tendre, un joli texte, une charmante petite perle qui me chamboule. A mettre entre toutes les oreilles absolument !!!

Comme d'hab, je propose, et c'est toi lecteur ingrat qui dispose. Comme disait ma grand-mère, fais toi plais' dude!

Enjoy

* * *

CHAPITRE 5: JUSTE LUI ET MOI

Il est déjà 21h10 et je suis encore dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Oui, je l'avoue, mon sadisme est vraiment digne d'un serpentard. Un sourire cruel se dessine sur mes lèvres. J'use et j'abuse de la supériorité que j'ai sur Drago. Je sais qu'elle ne durera pas. Je finis tout de même par me lever : le faire attendre plus longtemps serait criminel, et de tout façon je commence moi-même à ne plus pouvoir attendre, j'ai trop envie d'y aller. De retrouver son corps qui incendie le mien. Ses mains qui se perdent dans mes cheveux. Ses cheveux qui volent au gré de mon souffle erratique. Son souffle qui enflamme ma peau. Sa peau qui rougit sous mes ongles. Ses ongles qui s'enfoncent dans mes hanches. Ses hanches qui ondulent contre moi... Tout ça rien que pour moi. Enfin. Un long frisson me secoue et je rougis. Neville sourit de l'autre côté de la table, amusé de me voir perdu dans des pensées lubriques. Je suis décidemment transparent pour lui.

Je jure et attrape mon sac. Il me regarde par-dessus son livre de Potions. Il continue à travailler la Potion même si son sourire pudique mais triomphant face à mes questions quand je l'ai retrouvé au diner m'a laissé comprendre que Rogue avait été finalement convaincu par ses arguments. Je ne saurais jamais ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi quand je suis parti de l'appartement de Rogue, mais le sourire qui traverse le visage de mon ami de part en part me laisse deviner que ce n'a pas été complètement innocent. Maintenant que je m'apprête à partir, je sens dans ses yeux un mélange de « bonne chance » et de « fait attention à toi », l'inquiétude et le soutien, la tendresse profonde de mon camarade de chambrée, de l'ami sincère qui m'épaule dans cette chaotique histoire avec Drago. Neville. Je souris. Il sourit. Dire que je croyais l'aimer. Mais maintenant je sais ce que c'est qu'aimer. C'est tellement plus violent. Tellement plus puissant. Tellement plus destructeur. Mais je crois que j'aime aimer. J'aime aimer Drago Malefoy. Parce que je me sens vivant. Même si ça veut dire avoir mal par moment. Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant ça va aller. Parce qu'on s'aime. J'adresse un dernier signe de tête à Neville et je me dirige vers la porte à grandes enjambées.

Je me retiens difficilement de courir une fois dans les couloirs. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite à mesure que je m'approche des cachots. Mes pas s'allongent, j'accélère presque malgré moi. Il m'attend. Il m'attend. Parce qu'il m'aime. Une fois devant la porte, aucune entorse au rituel. Je fixe le battant de bois, je respire calmement. Je me frotte le visage. Le bruit typique d'une barbe de cinq jours répond à mon geste. Je souris. Non, je ne me suis pas rasé. Il risque de ne pas apprécier. Mais ce soir, c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Et mon minuscule acte de résistance est là pour le prouver. Je frappe et je rentre, sûr de moi pour la première fois.

Il a probablement bondit au son des coups frappés, parce qu'il est debout devant le lit, tout raide. Je crois qu'il m'attendait, assis sur le lit, nerveux, fixant la porte. Au delà de tous mes espoirs. Si beau et si humain, loin de l'image glaciale qu'il aime tant se donner. Il est tellement nerveux que c'est comique. Drago, Dieu de la Nonchalance et de l'Indifférence, est là, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, le regard rempli d'une impressionnante incertitude. Je lui souris, et il fronce les sourcils, se rendant sans doute compte du spectacle qu'il offre. J'ôte ma veste et l'accroche à la porte, puis pour la première fois je vais m'assoir tranquillement dans le canapé. Il me regarde, encore plus déboussolé. Quelques secondes passent, il hésite.

Ma cruauté a des limites, je reste un Gryffondor. Je me lève et je vais jusqu'à lui. Il me regarde avec un peu d'appréhension. Je devais avoir cet air là la première fois. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux blonds, si doux, si fins, qui coulent comme de l'eau entre mes doigts. Il frissonne. Je me penche jusqu'à sentir sa respiration saccadée sur mes lèvres. Il hésite une seconde, et enfin reprend le dessus, comme s'il avait enfin décidé que ce n'était ni un rêve ni un piège.

L'étincelle a mit le feu aux poudres, et il se colle à moi avec fièvre. Il écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes avec un empressement assez inédit. Il s'accroche à mes épaules, et tremble en glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. Il bouge à peine contre moi, ce doux frottement nous électrisant tous les deux, je le sais car il tremble en même temps que moi. Sa main caresse ma joue. Il interrompt le baiser et se recule un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux. Il n'y a plus ni doute ni appréhension, la confiance est de retour. Le désir surtout fait briller ses yeux. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est une émotion, plus discrète, mais bien là au fond de ces yeux, quelque chose de brûlant et de vibrant que je n'avais jamais remarqué. Alors c'est ça, l'amour ?

« Potter tu ne t'es pas rasé.

‒ Non. Je n'avais pas envie. Ce soir c'est moi qui décide Malefoy, tu vas devoir faire avec même si ca ne te plait pas !

‒ Au contraire, je te trouve très excitant comme ça. »

Il a ronronné la dernière phrase de sa voix la plus érotique, et je gémis quand il reprend ma bouche, provoquant son sourire victorieux contre mes lèvres : il a définitivement repris le contrôle, et déjà je redeviens la victime tremblante de ses mains expertes. Ses doigts caressent encore un instant mes joues pour produire ce bruit si masculin qui semble l'exciter au plus haut point(1). Il lâche à nouveau ma bouche et s'écarte de moi, visiblement à contre cœur. Il est bouleversant, dégageant une sensualité sauvage en cet instant, un désir presque bestial qui dépasse tout ce que j'avais vu avant, son regard déjà brouillé par l'envie, ses joues roses, ses lèvres entrouvertes pour laisser échapper une respiration hachée, ses cheveux savamment décoiffés par mes mains expertes. Il attrape le bas de mon pull et une nouvelle fois entreprend de me l'enlever sans ménagement. Heureusement, cette fois j'ai le réflexe de retirer mes lunettes avant qu'il ne me les arrache.

Il jette mon pull derrière lui et fronce les sourcils en voyant que je ne suis toujours pas nu, puis se met à décoincer presque rageusement mon t-shirt blanc de mon pantalon. Je rirais surement si moi aussi je ne ressentais pas ce besoin vital et oppressant de sentir sa peau sur la mienne, là, tout de suite. Enfin, il passe ses mains sous les pans froissés de mon t-shirt et les pose sur mon ventre. Il émet un soupir qui ressemble à du soulagement, comme s'il avait attendu ça pendant une éternité. Je suis ému plus que de raison par ce soupir, et je le prends par le col pour le tirer à moi d'un geste un peu brusque et l'embrasser passionnément. Il gémit, et un léger gout de sang envahit ma bouche. Je crois que je lui ai fendu la lèvre dans mon empressement, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être plus perturbé que ça par sa blessure. Il soupire d'aise dans ma bouche alors que ses mains remontent sur mon torse, emportant le t-shirt avec elles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit remonté si haut qu'il n'ait d'autre choix que de me l'enlever, coupant une nouvelle fois le contact entre nos peaux et manquant à nouveau de m'arracher mes lunettes. J'aime qu'il me déshabille, si maladroitement et avec une sorte d'urgence qui me gonfle le cœur. Son désir dévorant pour moi transparait dans chacun de ces gestes empressés et saccadés, et je me sens incroyablement important dans ces moments. Il regarde une seconde mon torse nu avec un sourire carnassier, et ses mains descendent maintenant jusqu'à ma ceinture en frôlant mon nombril pour me faire soupirer. Objectif atteint d'ailleurs.

Il la déboucle avec des mains un peu tremblantes et ouvre mon pantalon avec une certaine brusquerie. Il me pousse jusqu'au canapé où j'étais il y a quelques minutes et s'agenouille devant moi en se mordant les lèvres d'un air d'envie, comme s'il regardait la meilleure friandise du monde. Une violente bouffée de chaleur me prend à la vision de Drago agenouillé entre mes cuisses, se léchant les lèvres d'un air affamé. Je crois que j'ai poussé un gémissement rauque. Il enlève rapidement son pull, ébouriffant encore plus sa chevelure d'habitude si disciplinée, rougissant un peu plus ses joues lactescentes. Il tire un peu sur mon pantalon et je lève mes hanches pour l'aider. Il me débarrasse des vêtements qui me restent et pose ses mains sur mes genoux nus. Elles remontent lentement, caressantes, vers ma taille, mais ce qui m'excite encore plus que le contact de ces mains chaudes sur mes cuisses, c'est le regard de Drago, fixé sur mon érection, comme hypnotisé.

Enfin ses mains atteignent leur but et il se penche sur moi. Sans préambule supplémentaire, sans jouer ni me torturer, il me prend directement et entièrement en bouche. Je sursaute et pousse un cri de plaisir. Ses mains viennent se joindre à sa bouche, taquinant mes testicules, caressant la toison sombre qui couvre mon bas ventre, flattant mes cuisses, frôlant la base de ma hampe alors que ses lèvres et sa langue me font perdre pied totalement. Chaque mouvement m'arrache un cri, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser tellement c'est bon, tellement j'ai chaud. Puis une de ses mains quitte ma cuisse et descend vers mes fesses. Ses yeux qui étaient clos dans une expression de pur délice se rouvrent lentement et il fixe sur moi son regard acéré. Son doigt se glisse en moi, et je me mords les lèvres mais cela ne suffit pas à retenir un long gémissement de plaisir. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Il m'avait manqué.

Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas une seconde, sa langue ne me laissent aucun répit et maintenant son doigt visite avec douceur cet endroit qui n'appartient qu'à lui, à Drago, l'homme que j'aime. Il gémit, et je sens sa bouche qui vibre autour de mon sexe. Je suis incapable de détacher mes yeux des siens. Il m'aime. Il m'aime et je le sais. J'en suis sûr. Parce qu'en cette seconde précise, ce que je lis dans ses yeux gris secoués par une tornade de sentiments vaut plus que tous les « je t'aime » du monde. Cette certitude s'impose à moi, effaçant tous les doutes qui persistaient mais que je refusais de formuler. Il m'aime. Et cette pensée achève de me faire perdre la tête, je balbutie, suppliant :

« Arrête Drago, je vais jouir. »

Et il s'arrête. Sa bouche lâche mon sexe. Douce torture de la frustration. Son doigt toujours dans mon intimité cesse tout mouvement. Il est beau avec ses lèvres rouges et brillantes, me regardant toujours avec un sérieux mêlé de désir pour savoir quand il pourra reprendre ses caresses. Après un petit moment où seuls nos deux souffles brisent le silence, je lui fais un doux hochement de tête et il bouge doucement son index dans mon corps. Il me prépare avec douceur, tout l'empressement du début ayant momentanément disparu. Un second doigt. Puis un troisième. Je suis indécent en cet instant, les cuisses largement ouvertes, ondulant et gémissant, allant à la rencontre de sa main, m'accrochant au cuir du canapé (2) en suppliant. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que ce n'est pas sale. C'est de l'amour. Je ne suis plus une pute pitoyable, je suis l'homme qu'il aime.

« Prend moi »

Ses doigts quittent lentement mon corps, me tirant un soupir de frustration. Il se lève, et entreprend de se débarrasser de son pantalon et de son boxer, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens une seule seconde. Il me regarde et je joue avec son désir, accentuant mon air alangui, m'étirant voluptueusement. Il sourit de mon manège, mais le désir prend vite le pas sur l'amusement. Il s'assoit à côté de moi sur le canapé, et je me jette à son cou, montant à califourchon sur ses genoux. Nos érections se touchent et je me colle à lui en tremblant, l'embrassant avec tout mon amour. Il me serre contre lui, si fort que j'en ai presque mal. Il m'aime. Je souris contre lui, et sans lâcher sa bouche, je le pousse pour qu'il s'allonge. Je suis penché sur lui et son érection touche mon ventre. J'interrompt finalement notre baiser et me redresse. Il me regarde, incapable de faire un geste, incapable de parler. Seulement ses yeux grands ouverts, me regardant fixement, fascinés, attendant de voir ce que je vais faire.

Du bout des doigts, je caresse son érection. Il tremble tout entier, sa bouche s'ouvrant en un cri silencieux. J'ai tellement envie de lui que mon corps me fait mal. J'arrête de jouer. J'arrête de le faire languir. Je le veux en moi, tout de suite. Je me redresse légèrement sur les genoux et me place à la verticale de son érection qui vient me caresser les fesses. Il halète et se fige, attendant. De ma main, je guide son sexe et lentement, je m'empale sur lui. Il tremble violemment et je sens ses frémissements se répercuter de la plus délicieuse des manières dans mes chairs. J'ai mal, mais j'ai trop envie de le sentir en moi. J'achève lentement mon mouvement et me détend quand enfin il est tout entier en moi, mes fesses reposant à nouveau sur ses cuisses. Ses mains viennent prendre les miennes qui reposent à plat sur son torse, je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il fait ça. Il entrelace nos doigts, me regardant avec émotion, il a l'air un peu ébloui par les sensations qui le traversent en ce moment. Je souris, moi-même transporté par la violence de ce qui nous réunit en ce moment, de ce que nous partageons. Parce que cette fois, c'est juste lui et moi, juste nos deux corps, nos deux cœurs, nos deux âmes. Personne d'autre, pas de culpabilité, pas de jalousie, juste son amour pour moi et mon amour pour lui qui se parlent. Juste ses yeux dans mes yeux. Juste son corps dans mon corps. Tout pour moi, rien que pour moi. Tout pour lui, rien que pour lui. Rien que nous deux. Je soupire et je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue. Il l'a vue, il fronce les sourcils et je lui souris tendrement.

Incapable d'attendre plus, je commence lentement à bouger, allant et venant sur le sexe de Drago, m'empalant encore et encore sur lui, d'abord avec une lenteur lancinante puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, nos gémissements se mêlant à chaque fois que nos bassins se percutent.

Il se redresse soudain après quelques minutes et retourne la situation, ne pouvant plus supporter d'être soumis à mes mouvements, et il m'allonge sur le canapé aux sons de nos soupirs, nos deux corps encore imbriqués. Penché sur moi, il m'embrasse fougueusement et ses mains maintiennent mes hanches alors que lentement ses coups de hanches se font coups de buttoir, les chocs de nos deux corps et nos cris rythmant la montée fulgurante du plaisir. Mes ongles labourent son dos pendant que lui-même martyrise mes hanches de ses longues mains fines. Il est tellement penché sur moi que mon sexe frotte contre ses abdominaux, et qu'il doit surement avoir mal au dos. Mais son besoin de mes lèvres, de mon souffle se mêlant au sien doit dominer tout le reste, comme je serais moi-même près à me rompre le cou pour pouvoir mordre encore ses lèvres déjà rougies et gonflées par mes assauts. Je crois que je ne saurais pas dire en cette seconde comment je m'appelle. Je ne connais plus qu'un mot, qu'un seul mot que je cris, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ma voix se brise: « Drago »

Pour la première fois, il jouit en premier, et je sens sa semence se répandre au creux de mes reins en décharges pulsatiles, tout son corps tremblant et se tendant contre moi, alors qu'il pousse un grognement rauque, mon prénom murmuré comme un râle au creux de mon oreille, sa joue contre la mienne. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour atteindre moi aussi le point de non-retour, et je me libère entre nos deux corps. Lentement, il se redresse et se laisse aller contre le dossier du canapé, son sexe encore enfoui en moi, mes jambes encore nouées autour de ses hanches. Il me regarde, les yeux entrouverts, un sourire doux sur ses lèvres ravagées. Il regarde son torse qui se soulève à toute allure tant sa respiration est désordonnée et il vient du bout des doigts recueillir mon sperme qui brille légèrement sur son ventre. Il se lèche les doigts en me regardant d'un air provocateur qui me fait gémir. Il se penche et s'allonge sur moi, me faisant trembler à chaque mouvement. Il pose son menton sur ma clavicule saillante et me regarde. Le silence de cet échange dure pendant de longues minutes, mes mains caressant ses cheveux, et il se redresse et m'embrasse avant de lentement s'extraire de mon corps. Il se lève et je le regarde partir avec tristesse : alors ça n'a rien changé, il va prendre sa douche et je dois partir ?

Mais au lieu de ça, il se retourne et me regarde ave ce haussement de sourcil signé Malefoy :

« Bah alors Potter, tu prends racine ? Lève ton petit cul et viens ! »

Puis il va jusqu'à son lit et s'y allonge nonchalamment, la tête posée dans le creux de la main, me regardant avec un air appréciateur alors que je me lève pour le rejoindre, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Je sens mes joues s'enflammer, alors qu'il me dévore des yeux sans la moindre gêne. Au lieu de faire le tour du lit pour m'allonger à côté de lui, je vais jusqu'à lui, ses yeux remontant vers mon visage en marquant une pause intentionnellement appuyée sur mon sexe et il me sourit d'un air taquin. Je lui rends son sourire et m'assoit à califourchon sur lui à nouveau. Il passe les bras derrière la tête et me regarde. J'aime ce silence paisible entre nous.

De bout de mes doigts, je redessine avec application les courbes de son torse, savourant les légers tressautements de son souffle.

« Alors, dites moi professeur, pensez vous que j'ai des chances d'obtenir mon diplôme de Maître de la Sincérité ?

‒ Et bien je dirais qu'il y a encore un peu de travail. Je vous mettrais un E, avec mention « persévérez et travaillez, et vous progresserez ». Qu'en penses-tu ? Bien sur, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

‒ Oh mais mes parents m'ont toujours appris à obéir à mes professeurs quand ceux-ci étaient compétents. »

Nous échangeons un sourire complice, et cette étrange intimité qui nait entre nous me fait l'effet d'une bulle de bonheur qui enfle dans ma poitrine. Il m'aime. Je me penche sur lui et l'embrasse, sa main caressant mes cheveux. Je me détache légèrement de lui et je le regarde, nos nez se frôlant. Je redessine le contour de ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

« Comment c'est humainement possible d'avoir une tignasse aussi horripilante et en même temps aussi douce, Potter ? Tu es un mystère de la nature ! »

Je ris du ton sérieux et un peu consterné avec lequel il a lâché cette phrase. Je dépose de tendres baisers sur ses lèvres, son menton, sa mâchoire, et descend sur sa gorge. Il tremble et soupire quand ma barbe dure caresse sa peau si fine et que mes dents rejoignent ma langue pour le torturer. Ses mains se crispent par moment dans mes cheveux et je sens son érection qui reprend doucement du service contre mon bas ventre. Il m'interpelle d'une voix adorablement chevrotante :

« Potter je te préviens, si tu continues comme ça il faudra en assumer les conséquences ! »

Sadique, je frotte doucement mon pubis contre son sexe et je demande d'un air innocent :

« Quelles conséquences ?

‒ Le genre de conséquences qui vont te faire marcher en canard demain si tu n'arrêtes pas de jouer avec le feu ! »

Il a dit ca d'une voix menaçante et pleine de promesse lubriques, et je rougis en me rappelant que Neville a déjà remarqué ma façon de marcher. J'étouffe mon rire dans le cou de Drago puis je reprends, mû par une étrange pulsion provocatrice :

« Et pourquoi pour une fois ce ne serait pas toi qui marche en canard ? »

Il a l'air étonné, puis me sourit, amusé :

« Oh, mon petit Potty veut jouer les hommes forts maintenant ? Vas-y, si tu l'oses ! »

Il a visiblement l'air de ne pas prendre au sérieux ma proposition. Ma fierté de Gryffondor viril rugit en moi, et je décide de lui montrer qu'il n'est pas le seul à savoir dominer. Je l'embrasse ardemment, frottant mon érection naissante contre la sienne, puis je glisse ma main entre nous pour saisir son sexe. Mon front contre le sien, je le torture de ma main, reculant chaque fois qu'il tente d'atteindre mes lèvres. Il s'accroche bientôt à mes épaules en gémissant. Je crois que je pourrais très vite prendre goût à la position de dominant, contre toute attente.

De mon genou, j'écarte ses cuisses et il répond en nouant ses longues jambes autour de mes hanches, gémissant mon prénom alors que ma main accélère encore sur lui et que je persiste à lui refuser mes lèvres.

« Harry, s'il-te-plait... »

Il est incapable d'ajouter un mot, un gémissement de plaisir suppliant achevant sa phrase. Bon prince, je ralentis ma caresse et l'embrasse tendrement. Pour la première fois, c'est moi qui mène le jeu. Il me regarde et je suis étonnée de la soumission dans ses orbes d'argent : je reste stupéfait quelques secondes devant le spectacle de Drago dont les yeux me supplient de le prendre. Je tremble un peu de ce nouveau rôle que je dois jouer tout à coup, angoissé de ses gestes inconnus que je vais devoir apprendre pour lui.

Il me sourit, se tord sous moi sans pour autant détacher ses jambes de mon bassin, et il attrape un petit flacon de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit. Il prend ma main qui le caressait encore et avec un sourire charmeur, il fait couler du gel sur mes doigts, l'étalant en mimant une masturbation, un air lubrique jouant sur ses traits angéliques. Je frémis sous son regard incendiaire, et ma main trouve le chemin de son intimité. Chaque geste que je fais est déterminé par la façon dont Drago bouge, respire, me regarde. Je vais plus loin ou m'arrête, je bouge ou me fige, et sans m'en rendre compte toutes ces choses que j'ignorais deviennent naturelles quand je regarde Drago qui se cambre et soupire sous moi.

« Arrête… »

Il a soufflé cela presque à contre cœur, et je m'exécute, craignant de lui avoir fait mal. Mes doigts quittent son corps, et je suis fasciné par le corps blanc de Drago qui s'arque dans un soupir dans la manœuvre. Il a les yeux voilés, si beaux, si vibrants de désir qu'un violent frisson remonte ma colonne vertébrale. Il reprend le flacon de lubrifiant abandonné sur le drap et en verse au creux de sa main, avant de le jeter par terre. Je me sens soudain incapable de faire un geste quand il me fait un nouveau sourire lubrique et étale le gel froid sur mon érection avec une lenteur douloureuse, me faisant violemment trembler et grogner. Je me penche et l'embrasse en gémissant et il sourit contre ma bouche avant de se laisser retomber dans l'oreiller, les cuisses ouvertes, avec l'air de m'attendre, sensuel au delà de ce qui devrait être autorisé pour ma santé mentale. C'est le moment. Il m'aime. Et il veut que je le possède entièrement. Il s'offre à moi comme un gage de sa « sincérité » puisque c'est de cela qu'il s'agit, comme un gage de son amour.

Alors, parce que c'est la seule chose que je désire en cet instant, parce qu'en cette seconde l'univers se résume dans mon esprit à ce lit, à cet homme magnifique qui est abandonné devant moi, je le pénètre précautionneusement en tremblant de tous mes membres tant les sensations sont violentes. Son corps chaud et si serré épouse mon érection, je sens ses muscles se tendre et se détendre autour de moi avec une acuité incroyable, pendant que je progresse lentement dans ses chairs sensibles. Il est couvert de sueur, ses beaux cheveux plaqués contre son front, ses joues roses, son souffle complètement hors de contrôle, il s'accroche à mon cou et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser avec une certaine fébrilité, et contre mes lèvres, il gémit, les larmes aux yeux : « Je t'aime Harry »

Cette déclaration résonne dans mes oreilles, comme un disque rayé. Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime et je suis en lui. Il m'aime. Je l'embrasse, incapable de parler tant l'émotion serre ma gorge. Tu parles d'un viril Gryffondor, j'ai envie de pleurer comme un première année de Poufsouffle en cette seconde, et la seule chose que je peux faire pour lui montrer que je l'aime, c'est l'embrasser désespérément, collant ma peau à la sienne. Je me redresse et l'attire à moi de telle manière qu'il soit assis sur mes cuisses et que son torse puisse être collé au mien, nos deux peaux si soudées qu'on dirait que nous voulons fusionner en un seul être. Mes bras autour de son corps tremblent, mes ongles torturent sa peau soyeuse, et il bouge lentement au dessus de moi en gémissant, les yeux fermés dans l'extase, nos peaux frottant délicieusement l'une contre l'autre, ses mains courant dans mon dos et mes cheveux, son visage perdu dans mon cou, joue contre joue. Jamais nous n'avons fait l'amour ainsi, enlacés aussi étroitement, avec tant de lenteur, ses hanches ondulant comme au rythme d'un lent ressac, nous emmenant vague après vague vers un orgasme puissant qui arrive pour nous emporter implacablement comme une lame de fond.

Un peu à contre cœur, sentant la fin approcher, je glisse une main entre nos ventres, nous obligeant à nous décoller l'un de l'autre, et je le caresse pour m'assurer qu'il jouisse avec moi. Il rouvre les yeux et me regarde, nos regards rivés l'un à l'autre, et nous nous forçons tous les deux à ne pas fermer les yeux malgré le violent orgasme partagé qui nous ravage bientôt, ses yeux gris restant plantés dans les miens malgré le passage d'un voile de plaisir fulgurant qui l'aveugle totalement.

A bout de force, je me laisse doucement tomber en arrière, l'emmenant avec moi. Son corps frêle repose sur ma poitrine, pesant doucement sur les vas et viens affolés de ma cage thoracique alors que je cherche un peu d'air. Il gémit doucement en décollant ses hanches des miennes pour désimbriquer nos corps moites, puis il se penche mollement en arrière pour attraper la couverture au pied du lit avant de se laisser retomber sur moi en nous couvrant tous les deux. Je viens de faire l'amour à Drago Malefoy, l'homme que j'aime. Et il vient juste de s'endormir avec un sourire niais aux lèvres, lové contre moi. Je trouverais ça amusant si je n'avais pas le même sourire ridicule collé sur mon visage. Foutue cœur. Je l'aime. Et il m'aime. Moi et personne d'autre. Je lui caresse les cheveux, décollant les mèches d'or pâle qui adhèrent à son front comme s'il était fiévreux. Une sorte de fièvre très contagieuse. Un truc du genre maladie d'amour. (3) C'est grave docteur si je suis aussi atteint ? Et je soupire calmement, fermant mes yeux et laissant ma conscience se dissoudre dans le fourmillements des sensations délicieuses qui me traversent, langueur du plaisir, douce chaleur de ce corps appuyé sur le mien, caresse de son souffle régulier sur ma peau, fatigue qui lentement m'emporte…

« POTTER ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut dans le lit vide mais encore tiède. Il fait toujours nuit, et la seule source de lumière qui éclaire la pièce et m'éblouit violemment alors que le feu dans la cheminée et les bougies se sont toutes éteints provient de la salle de bain. La silhouette noire de Drago encore nu apparait dans l'encadrement, se découpant comme une apparition irréelle dans la lumière aveuglante, floue pour mes pauvres yeux myopes et endormis.

« Potter je vais te tuer ! Je te conseille de commencer à courir, tu as cinq minutes d'avance et ensuite je te choppe et je t'assassine ! »

Il retourne dans la salle de bain, fulminant et jurant pour lui même. Je souris tendrement devant sa furie, incapable de craindre l'homme qui gémissait la plus douce des déclarations il y a à peine quelques heures. Un peu inquiet tout de même, je me lève difficilement et m'extirpe du lit. J'ai un peu mal aux fesses, et je fais une grimace en tentant d'avoir une démarche normale. J'arrive dans la salle de bain et je cligne des yeux pour m'habituer à la violente lumière.

« Regarde ce que tu m'as fait sale enfoiré ! »

Il est devant le miroir et se tourne vers moi, avec l'air d'un fou furieux, encore ébouriffé, les yeux écarquillés dans sa colère. Et là je vois enfin de quoi il parle...

« Arrête tout de suite de te marrer, sale Gryffondor débile ! »

Il me frappe l'épaule mais je ne peux me retenir. Dans son cou et sur ses épaules, des marbrures rouge pâle entachent sa peau de porcelaine et, pire que tout, une de ses joues est carrément rouge tomate, lui donnant l'air de faire une étrange allergie. La joue qui reposait contre la mienne hier quand je lui faisais l'amour. Je comprends que la source de ces tâches disgracieuses c'est…

« Ta putain de barbe ! Bordel de merde Potter, tout le monde va savoir que je me suis fait sauter par un barbu ! Rah je t'avais dit que j'avais la peau sensible ! »

Il fulmine et se retourne vers la glace, l'air paniqué. Et mon rire se coince dans ma gorge en voyant son dos. Que Merlin me vienne en aide si jamais il se rend compte de l'état dans lequel j'ai mis son dos ! Il a des bleus et des rougeurs sur les fesses, les hanches et les épaules, et surtout plus de griffures que s'il s'était battu avec une centaine de chats enragés. On dirait presque que quelqu'un a tenté de graver un mystérieux message en hiéroglyphes dans son dos. Je me rapproche en pouffant et colle mon torse à son dos comme pour cacher les déclarations d'amour runiques que j'ai tracé avec mes griffes sur sa peau d'albâtre, posant mon menton barbu sur son épaule déjà rosie par mes assauts passés. Je plante mon regard dans ceux du reflet de mon amour et un air sérieux, et du bout des doigts, je viens frôler les marques que je lui ai faites sur le visage et le cou. Il m'observe, tentant fort peu efficacement de conserver sur ses traits sa colère alors que mon souffle dans son cou et mes doigts sur sa joue le fond déjà frémir imperceptiblement. Puis je pose ma main à plat sur sa joue et le force à tourner la tête vers moi pour pouvoir prendre tendrement ses lèvres, le regardant dans les yeux. Je le sens qui se détend contre moi alors que ses paupières s'abaissent. Trop facile ! Je lui fais un sourire charmeur et murmure :

« J'adorerais que tout le monde voit que tu as fait l'amour avec ton barbu de petit copain. Comme ça, tous les mecs de l'école verront que tu m'appartiens et que je ne compte pas te partager, mon petit blondinet. »

Pour l'emmerder, je frotte mon menton contre le bout de son adorable nez pointu, créant une nouvelle rougeur et il grogne faiblement, se plaignant pour la forme. M'avoir entendu le réclamer comme mien a visiblement anéanti ses résistances et il se retourne pour m'enlacer, se blottissant contre moi. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir m'arrache un sourire victorieux : plus je regarde et plus je trouve que ce que j'ai fait à son pauvre dos tient de l'œuvre d'art.

« Potter, arrête de sourire comme un connard, j'ai aussi vu pour mon dos. Et je compte bien te rendre tout ce que tu m'as fait au centuple. »

Il me pousse un peu brusquement contre le mur tout proche et vient félinement se coller à moi.

« Au centuple, fais-moi confiance. »

Puis il se penche sur ma gorge et commence à torturer ma peau. Je souris en pensant bêtement que je lui fais effectivement confiance pour déployer des trésors d'imagination et trouver mille douces tortures pour se venger. En fait, je lui fais même confiance tout court. Parce que je l'aime. Et qu'il m'aime. Drago Malefoy, mon petit ami, mon amant. Mais le cours de mes pensées est vite détourné par les sensations incendiaires qu'il crée en me faisant ce qui risque fort d'être le suçon de la décennie, pièce de collection qui restera longtemps dans les mémoires de Poudlard. Et dans un gémissement, je me laisse retomber dans la volupté de mon désir pour le beau blond qui est en train de me marquer férocement comme sa propriété exclusive. Parce qu'il m'aime. Et que je l'aime.

* * *

NOTES

(1) J'avoue, je mets un peu de mon phantasme dans la tête de Drago ! Je trouve ça carrément hot le bruit d'une légère barbe , allez savoir pourquoi XD Vous savez, cette barbe de trois quatre jours voir d'une semaine qui donne un côté négligé bougrement sexy (bon après ça va pas à tout le monde, ça fait juste clodo sur certains mecs, et il faut côtoyer des garçons qui ont un peu plus qu'une quinzaine d'année pour voir ce genre de barbe de survivor carrément torride, désolé pour les lectrices les plus jeunes !). Ok j'ai compris je me tais, tout le monde se fout des trucs qui me rendent toute chose =P !

(2) C'était pas le but, mais je peux bien dédicacer tout particulièrement cette scène à ma petite Angie qui m'avait réclamer un jour une scène sur canapé de cuir =P A force de faire mille et une prières improbables en reviews et mail, certaines finissent par être réalisées (vous pouvez toujours tentez votre chance si vous avez des idées, lectrices et lecteurs anonymes ;) )

(3) Oui, c'est niais, mais ça m'a fait rire. Et là, on chante tous en cœur =D « Elle couuuuurt, elle couuuuuurt, la mââââladie d'amouuuuur,… » Sardou si tu passes dans le coin, désolé pour l'affront =P Oui j'ai de l'espoir je sais. D'un autre côté j'ai bien des garçons dans mes lecteurs, et parfois même des rock stars comme lecteurs (bon je n'ai eu « que » Artoung(4), et c'est arrivé « que » trois fois et je m'en remets toujours pas, mais c'est déjà ça, excusez du peu =P), alors qui sait, un jour peut-être que j'aurais une vieille star de la chanson française ! ^^

(4) (Oui je mets des notes dans les notes. Je suis comme ça, quand on aime, on ne compte pas) Pute boooorgne \o/ Une autre star est venue me rendre une petite visite depuis le jour où j'ai écrit cette note ! Pilgrim67 ! Après Artoung, Pilgrim ! Je crois que je peux mourir en paix. La seule personne au dessus de ces deux auteurs dans mon estime en terme d'univers Harry Potter, c'est JKR herself. Et encore, je me demande si elle sont pas plus géniales que JKR =P Si surement, puisque JKR n'a jamais écrit de Drarry alors qu'elles si XD Poulalalalalalalaaaaaa comment je kiffe ma mère ! \o/ Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire l'euphorie dans laquelle je suis, jvous jure ^^

* * *

C'est finiiii ! Lâcher vos review (genre on est sur Skyblog, « lachai vo coms ! Wesh ta vus ?! Bahtart !»), profitez que je suis pas encore une super star qui a 3000 reviews, et que du coup je peux encore prendre le temps de vous répondre et de discuter avec vous =) Les reviewers anonymes aussi, laissez votre mail que je vous remercie et que je puisse apprendre tout de vous, et nous serons les meilleures amies, et nous irons courir pieds nus dans les champs de coquelicot au ralenti en riant à gorge déployée ! Oui je sais, le crack, c'est mal. Pas d'inquiétude, c'était ma dernière dose.

See ya les potes ! Jvous kiffe grave !

Bise

Nella (qui voit des tâches de toutes les couleurs et Dora l'exploratrice qui lui fait la morale « La drogue c'est mal ! Répète après moi ! Drugs Are Bad! Mmmmkay? » Argh elle se ransforme en Mr MacKey !! Oula Bad Trip! Encore de la came coupé au dissolvant et à l'antimite, féchié! Jme suis faite arnaquer ! )


	6. Epilogue: Dans les cachots

PAR PROCURATION

Blabla de l'auteur : Bonjour !

Après quelques semaines d'interruption de Par Procuration pour la parution de Right ? (si vous n'avez pas lu, je vous la conseille, une pure merveille d'après le chat de ma Grand-mère ! Et ma boulangère affirme que c'est la meilleure histoire qu'elle ait lu depuis « L'Allée des pingouins » de la série Harlequin ! ), l'épilogue de Par Procuration en ligne !

Cette fiction n'est pas vraiment une fierté pour moi, mais j'aime quand le travail est fait jusqu'au bout, à défaut d'être bien fait ^^ Donc voila un petit épilogue SS/NL qui nous permet de quitter cette fiction en sachant clairement qui devient quoi ! Et comme on dit chez nous « Tout était bien ! » =D

Au passage, désolé pour le peu de parutions que je pourrais faire dans les semaines à venir, j'ai un emploi du temps hyper chargé, la fin de l'année annonce des échéances capitales pour la suite de ma scolarité et de ma vie, et à cette pression déjà suffisante s'ajoutent tout un tas d'obligations imprévues (genre rendre service à mon frérot qui se fout pas mal du fait que j'ai pas assez de temps pour moi, alors pour lui… !) et prévues, plus quelques petits plaisirs pour pas péter un câble… Bref j'ai pas des masses le temps d'écrire ! Donc désolé pour ça, je peux faire aucune promesse sur la régularité de mes publications futures. Mais elles reprendront, c'est sur, vu la quantité d'idées qui attendent d'être développer, sommeillant sagement dans mes documents. Et en attendant cette reprise réelle, je reviendrais mettre un truc en ligne de temps en temps, histoire que vous ne décidiez pas de coller ma tête sur des briques de lait !

Voila, c'était le mur des lamentations. Maintenant place au chapitre, j'espère que ce petit épilogue vous plaira, je sais pas trop ce que ça vaut, j'ai jamais écris autre chose que des HPDM… J'attends …devinez quoi ! Et oui vos reviews ! Comme d'hab' Une petite review, ça vous motive son homme ! Savoir pourquoi et pour qui on écrit, ça aide pas mal à se remettre en selle. Moi je dis ça, je dis rien. Parce qu'on va me reprocher de faire du chantage, n'importe quoi (rassurez vous, c'est pas le cas, j'ai pas du tout décidé que si je reçois plus d'un certain nombre de reviews en 48h, j'écrirais un OS dont l'idée trotte dans un coin de ma caboche! Juré =P le chantage, c'est mâââââl 0=) )

Bonne lecture

Nella

Disclaimer : Les deux personnages m'appartiennent encore moins que d'habitude vu que ce sont même pas mes chouchous ! Et la musique appartient à son auteur, un mec mort au siècle dernier sans nul doute. Respect dude, ta musique elle Roxx :P

Fond Musical Proposé : Gene Austin_, Did_ _you ever see a dream Walking_, parce qu'elle est géniale comme j'ai déjà dit, délicate et douce, et que ca vous fera de la culture ! =) Les paroles et leur traduction sont répandues dans le texte (c'est pas une songfic hein mais bon^^)

* * *

EPILOGUE

DANS LES CACHOTS

Je claque enfin la porte au nez de Potter qui souriait comme un ahuri, l'air pas le moins du monde effrayé par la rage froide du professeur de Potions le plus terrifiant de l'histoire de Poudlard. Sale cafard, comme son père, incapable de ressentir la peur, de reconnaitre le danger quand il est juste en face de lui, près à lui écrabouiller la tête. Oui, Danger c'est mon second prénom.

« Nom d'une gargouille, mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui ? Les Gryffondors ont tous pété un câble ou quoi ? Londubat arrêtez de sourire stupidement.

‒ Allons Severus, Harry est amoureux. Vous devriez être heureux pour lui et pour votre neveu. Ils formeront un couple merveilleux. »

Je fronce les sourcils au son de mon prénom dans la bouche d'un étudiant, pourtant associé étrangement au vouvoiement. Neville est toujours assis, semblant parfaitement à son aise, comme s'il n'était pas assis dans le canapé du professeur le plus cruel de toute l'Angleterre, j'ai nommé Moi même, professeur qui accessoirement a fait de lui son souffre-douleur favori depuis bientôt sept longues années. Il me sourit, plein de confiance, sans se soucier de ses cheveux qui sont ébouriffés d'une manière assez ridicule ou de sa chemise qui dépasse de son pull. Je suis peut-être injuste et hypocrite de relever ces détails, sachant que ce sont mes mains qui ont fourragé fébrilement dans les cheveux de Londubat, et encore mes mains qui l'avaient tiré violemment à moi, froissant sa chemise. Je rougis et détourne le regard de la vision adorable qu'il offre en cet instant.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser un élève. Je n'ai pas le droit de trouver un élève adorable et désirable. Et pire que tout, je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser et de désirer un adorable élève de Gryffondor ! Quelle horreur ! Calme toi mon vieux Sevy, ça va aller, tu es en plein cauchemar.

Quand Neville s'est déclaré il y a quelques jours, j'ai trouvé ça ridicule. Ce gros idiot de Londubat, amoureux de moi ? Arrêtons deux secondes de délirer, je suis vieux, même plus que son père, je suis cruel, je ne suis pas particulièrement attirant non plus… J'ai été méchant avec lui tellement de fois que je ne peux plus en faire le compte et que je suis quasiment sur d'avoir même réussi à le faire pleurer une ou deux fois ! Bref, c'est complètement incompréhensible qu'il se présente à moi, la bouche en cœur, me lançant un nonchalant « je vous aime professeur » !

C'est vrai que j'ai toujours eu un penchant pour les garçons à l'air innocent, je me rappelle encore des nuits avec Remus dans les placards à balais… Et c'est vrai que ce benêt de Londubat a un petit coté Lupin, avec ses grands yeux clairs et son sourire doux. Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus un élève, je suis un professeur ! Et se taper un élève, c'est proscrit par la loi, même s'il a une si jolie bouche !

Merlin bénisse cet abruti congénital de Potter, son interruption m'a sauvé d'une bien pénible situation. Ca m'a au moins remis les idées en place, même si Neville ne semble pas prêt à me laisser revenir sur ma décision sans se battre… Pourquoi il me sourit comme ça ?

« Allez, reprenez où vous en êtes resté voyons !

‒ Londubat, c'était une erreur stupide. Je tiens à mon poste, vous êtes un étudiant, je suis votre professeur.

‒ Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Dans quelques mois, ce sera fini. Et puis je le moque des cours de Potions comme de mon premier Rapeltout !

‒ Vous savez comment parler à un homme Londubat, pas de doute ! Maintenant que vous m'avez bien flatté, sortez de mes appartements. »

Il est déstabilisé par ma froideur. Il était temps ! Il hésite et se lève. Allons, n'hésite pas et dégage, charmant ahuri ébouriffé! Ma patience a des limites ! Et mes capacités de contrôle aussi… Il se mord la lèvre. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux ? Rah je suis foutu. Il a vu mes yeux. Et voila, le retour du sourire confiant, avec en prime un regard…prédateur ? Est-ce qu'un Gryffondor peut vraiment avoir un regard comme celui-ci ? Est-ce qu'un Gryffondor innocent et niais comme Londubat peut avoir un regard aussi torride et assuré ?

Tiens, il fait demi-tour. Au lieu de sauter sur moi comme le laissait croire son air… passablement indécent, il me tourne le dos. Hors de question que je relâche ma vigilance, c'est peut-être un piège. On peut s'attendre à tout venant d'un Gryffondor qui arrive à avoir l'air pervers, même à une ruse ou à un geste intelligent ! Ah, non, peut-être pas. Il va juste jusqu'à mon vieux gramophone.

« Londubat, faites dix pas en arrière immédiatement ! N'essayez même pas de toucher à ce petit bijou qui coute plus cher que votre vie ! Vous allez…

‒ Tout doux, Sev', ma grand-mère en a un encore plus vieux. »

Il m'a bien appelé Sev' ? Et dans deux minutes, il va aussi se mettre à me tutoyer tant qu'on y est ! Non mais, du grand délire je vous dis ! J'en reste muet d'effarement ! Il fouille dans mes vinyles. J'aimerais voir son visage. A la place, je vois son dos. Ses fesses… Raaah un peu de maitrise enfin ! C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas… enfin que je n'ai plus… Mais c'est plus de mon âge ! Et c'est un élève !

« Je ne sortirais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'accorderas pas un slow. »

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais. « Tu ». « Tu » ! A moi ! Et il exige ?! Non mais… N'importe quoi !

« Londubat, je vous rappelle que je suis votre professeur, gardez votre familiarité pour vous !

‒ Tu préfères que je te vouvoie ? Je peux aussi t'appeler « professeur » si c'est ce qui te plait ! »

Il se moque carrément de moi, avec une voix chaude et pleine d'insinuations en plus ! Il se retourne et il a un sourire narquois et suggestif sur le visage. Un sourire nar…PAR MERLIN ! Londubat, ce gros benêt tremblotant, vient de me faire un clin d'œil incendiaire! Il a l'air de s'amuser comme un fou le bougre ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que mon stupide cerveau ne trouve rien à répondre ! Raaah, il faut que je trouve un truc…

« Alors, _Professeur_, que diriez-_vous _de Gene Austin (1) ? »

Il se moque vraiment de moi. Petit enfoiré. Je vais te faire ravaler ta langue. Mais il faut d'abord que je retrouve l'usage de la mienne. Il se retourne à nouveau – oh merlin, quel derrière – il pose le vinyle sur la platine précautionneusement, et place le bras au dessus du disque noir, déposant précautionneusement le diamant sur les sillons antiques. La musique démarre lentement. Le piano, léger, aérien.

Il s'approche de moi.

_**Did you ever see a dream walking?  
Well, I did!**_

_**Did you ever hear a dream talking?  
**__**Well, I did!**_

_As-tu déjà vu un rêve marcher ?_

_Et bien moi si._

_As-tu déjà entendu un rêve parler ?_

_Et bien moi si._

Il me tend la main, comme un gentleman propose une danse à une demoiselle, se penchant légèrement avec galanterie. Il croit vraiment que c'est lui qui va mener la danse ? Tu délires gamin !

« Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser mener, Londubat ? »

Je le saisis par la taille et le tire à moi d'un geste autoritaire. Non mais n'importe quoi, moi guidé par un enfant! Il sourit, satisfait de lui-même. Et mer…lin. Je suis aussi manipulable qu'un première année de Poufsouffle. Ca fait peine à voir. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou, se collant à moi avec un soupir d'aise, me fixant.

_**Did you ever had a dream thrill you  
with "Will you be mine?"  
Oh it's so grand  
and it's too, too divine.**_

_As-tu déjà eu un rêve qui t'enchante_

_Avec des « Veux-tu être mien ? »_

_Oh c'est si grandiose _

_Et c'est trop, trop divin_

Je me souviens encore de lui en première année. C'était comme Noël en avance, un élève aussi peureux et nul en potion. Ce petit gros maladroit, quelle aubaine. Il me craignait comme la peste. J'ai même un peu regretté ça lors du dramatique accident d'Epouventard l'année où Lupin était revenu.

Remus… Il n'y avait plus d'ambiguïté entre Remus et moi cette année là, il avait laissé derrière lui ses petites expériences d'adolescence avant de quitter Poudlard et avait fini par préférer les filles, mettant fin à nos séances nocturnes, à mon grand désespoir, une trentaine d'années plus tôt. Mais maintenant je m'en moquais, Lupin m'indifférait, ça n'avait jamais été autre chose que du sexe. Il y en avait eu d'autres avant et après, et le loup-garou n'était qu'un épisode de ma vie. J'ai peut-être gardé quelques rancœurs contre lui pour la façon indélicate dont il a mis un terme à notre relation, mais c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai à lui reproché. J'ai bien aimé l'avoir comme collègue, il a toujours été quelqu'un d'agréable à côtoyer, même s'il ne compte plus pour moi depuis plusieurs décennies. Et Londubat aussi m'indifférait, à l'époque. Seulement maintenant, j'ai comme un doute. Le petit gros a bien changé. Et il éveille en moi un trouble que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis des années.

_**Did you ever see a dream dancing?  
**__**Well, I did!  
Did you **__**ever see a dream romancing?  
Well, I did!**_

_As-tu déjà vu un rêve danser ?_

_Et bien moi si._

_As-tu déjà vu un rêve fabuler ?_

_Et bien moi si._

Il est beau. Un sourire doux illumine son visage. Ses yeux brillent. Il me regarde comme si j'étais un super héros, avec une sorte d'admiration inexplicable. Une tendresse improbable. Qu'est-ce qu'il me trouve, par Merlin ?

Il détache ses bras de mon cou et les passe autour de ma taille pour se blottir contre mon torse, posant sa tête sur mon épaule, son nez venant doucement caresser ma carotide. Il sent mon odeur en une lente inspiration. J'aimerais bien le remballer, du genre « Faites comme chez vous Londubat ! » mais ma voix tremblerait sans doute trop.

Je sens bon au moins ? Merlin faite que je ne sente pas mauvais. Non, c'est sans doute acceptable. J'ai pris une douche en sortant du cours des troisième année, un Gryffondor maladroit a fait exploser son chaudron quand je me suis posté devant lui pour descendre sa pitoyable potion jaunâtre. Inoffensif, heureusement, mais dégageant une délicieuse odeur d'œuf pourri. J'avais rarement utilisé autant de shampoing et de savon, cette odeur immonde était comme gravée dans ma tête, incrustée dans mon nez, j'avais l'impression de la sentir en permanence. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas une illusion et que je sens toujours l'œuf pourri ? Raahhh et puis d'abord pourquoi ça m'angoisse ! Je me moque de l'avis d'un élève!

_**Did you ever **__**find heaven right in your arms, **_

_**Saying I love you? I do.**_

_As-tu déjà trouvé le paradis juste dans tes bras,_

_Disant « je t'aime » ? Moi oui._

Il soupire à nouveau, et son souffle chaud caresse ma gorge. C'est stupide, qu'un pauvre soupir provoque une bouffée de chaleur. J'ai beau y mettre toute ma volonté, je n'arrive pas à retenir ce stupide frisson qui remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Merlin. Je dois vite me sortir de là ou ça va sérieusement déraper. Et puis merde, elle est longue cette musique, il va finir par se rendre compte que…

« C'est votre baguette magique que je sens ou vous êtes content de me voir professeur ? »

Pour souligner son propos, il appuie sa hanche contre ce début d'érection que j'espérais justement discret. Raté. Je me mords la langue pour ne pas produire un bruit assez embarrassant.

_**Well, the dream that was walkin'  
and the dream that was talkin'  
and the heaven in my arms was you**__._

_Et bien ce rêve qui marchait_

_Et ce rêve qui parlait_

_Et ce paradis dans mes bras, c'était toi._

Une de ses mains quitte le bas de mon dos pour venir caresser mes cheveux alors qu'il lève son visage vers moi. Il me sourit tendrement. Aucune moquerie sur ses traits. Ses yeux bleus restent innocents, malgré l'envie. L'envie de moi. Les yeux de ce jeune homme charmant, bien sous tout rapport et que je pensais plutôt sain d'esprit jusqu'à il y a une semaine (car la bêtise profonde n'est pas un critère de folie) sont troublés par un désir qui m'est destiné. Dont je suis la cause. Ses hanches sont toujours collées aux miennes et je me rends compte que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un problème de répartition du sang. Mais même avec son érection qui touche la mienne à travers les couches de tissus et le désir qui dilate légèrement ses pupilles, il garde cet air pur et doux qui m'émeut.

Il se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, provoquant un soupir quand nos deux corps sensibles frottent doucement, et il approche son visage du mien. Je ne peux pas fuir. C'est déjà trop tard. Ca a déjà échappé à mon contrôle. Je ne peux déjà plus lutter. On n'a qu'une vie. Alors peut-être que oui, je vais profiter honteusement de mon ascendant sur un élève influençable, et risquer par là même ma carrière de professeur. Mais ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes une nouvelle fois, et je sais que je me détesterais toute ma vie si je repousse ses avances. Parce que quand on a mon âge, les occasions de sentir son cœur battre aussi fort qu'en ce moment sont plutôt rares.

_**Did you ever see a dream walking?  
Well, I did!  
Did you ever hear a dream talking?  
Well, I did!**_

Ma tête me tourne un peu alors que ma langue caresse la sienne. Severus Rogue, approchant la cinquantaine, qui réagit comme une pucelle en dansant un slow avec un gamin d'à peine dix sept ans. La morale réprouve surement ce que je suis en train de faire pour une demi douzaine de raison au moins (je suis son professeur, un vieux, un homme, un serpentard, un ex Mangemort, j'ai la manie de gâcher et de salir tout ce que je touche,…) mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir plus, de vouloir sa peau, de vouloir son corps.

_**Did you ever had a dream thrill you  
with "Will you be mine?"  
Oh it's so grand  
and it's too, too divine**_

J'abandonne la lutte et lâche la bride à mon envie. Ma main se perd dans ses cheveux fins et je l'embrasse avec plus de passion. Il gémit dans ma bouche. J'ai tellement envie de sentir sa peau. Ma main reprend là où Potter l'a surprise, en train de tirer sur la chemise de Londubat pour la sortir du pantalon où il l'a sagement rentrée. Je le serre contre moi, alors que la musique continue.

_**Did you ever see a dream dancing?  
Well, I did!  
Did you ever see a dream romancing?  
Well, I did**_

Enfin, je pose ma main au creux de ses reins. Nous soupirons de concert. Je souris contre sa bouche : alors toi aussi, petit Gryffondor pervers, tu t'impatientais du contact de ma main sur ton corps ? Son soupir est comme un accord, la permission d'aller encore plus loin, et sans lâcher ses lèvres j'entreprends de le déshabiller entièrement. Mes gestes sont empressés mais il ne se plaint pas, il me laisse faire. Quand je me décolle de lui pour lui retirer son pull, j'observe au passage son visage qui n'a plus rien de rêveur et est tendu par un désir brut. Je rougis devant cette aura indécente qu'il dégage, j'ai presque l'impression d'être celui qui va être dominé tellement il irradie de virilité en cette seconde avec ses lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle haché, le léger grognement rauque qu'il laisse échapper quand je passe son pull au dessus de sa tête, ses yeux troublés par un désir animal. Le pull tombe au sol et je reprends ses lèvres, tentant de me retenir de lui arracher sa chemise. Sa chair est chaude sous mes mains, et il frémit quand mes paumes rêches courent sur sa peau douce. J'avance lentement sur lui, un pas après l'autre, le forçant à reculer, sans avoir la moindre idée de la destination, juste parce que j'ai envie de l'acculer, pour être sûr qu'il ne me fuira pas.

_**Did you ever find heaven right in your arms,  
saying I love you, I do?  
Well, the dream that was walkin'  
and the dream that was talkin'  
and the heaven in**__**…**_

En reculant, il heurte la commode et le gramophone déraille avec un crissement désagréable, le bras quittant le vinyle qui continue à tourner pour rien. Mais rien ne peut plus nous arrêter, sa peau qui frissonne sous mes doigts rudes, son souffle erratique qui se mêle au mien me font oublier tout le reste, y compris ce vinyle de collection qui a peut-être été endommagé.

La chemise de Neville a disparu, je ne saurais même pas dire lequel de nous deux l'a jetée au loin. Je m'écarte de lui et il me sourit, en se mordant la lèvre, le bonheur remplaçant un court instant le désir sur ses traits lisses. Je crois que je tremble de le voir si sincèrement heureux, épanoui, et sa joie presque enfantine qui tend ses lèvres gonflées par mes baisers en un sourire innocent m'envoie une décharge dans la colonne vertébrale. Il est jeune, beau, si pur, tellement adorable, et il me veut, et il m'aime. Moi. Je me penche sur lui pour prendre à nouveau ses lèvres, le sang bouillonne dans mes veines. Il m'arrête, ses mains saisissant ma robe de sorcier et il inverse nos positions d'un geste brusque, avec une force que je n'aurais pas soupçonné. Je me retrouve le dos contre la commode, et il n'y a plus aucune trace d'innocence sur son visage juvénile, juste le désir qui dilate ses pupilles, juste un air carnassier alors qu'il s'approche, glissant sa jambe entre les miennes pour venir flatter mon érection tandis que ses mains entreprennent de me déshabiller.

Je gémis, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, sans pouvoir le retenir, et je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il a déboutonné mon pantalon et glissé sa main douce dans mon caleçon ou bien parce que ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens, plein de confiance, d'assurance, de désir et d'amour mêlés… Il se penche et m'embrasse, entamant un lancinant va et vient sur ma verge déjà tendue à l'extrême. Je m'accroche à ses épaules, ma main se crispant sur ses cheveux soyeux.

« Neville… »

Ma voix est rauque, j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle.

« Dis-le. »

Sa voix ne tremble pas quand il m'ordonne de le supplier, elle est au contraire ferme. Il me regarde intensément, attendant, sa main toujours autour de mon sexe, immobile. J'hésite. Il fronce les sourcils et serre légèrement sa prise sur mon érection, provoquant un hoquet de ma part.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Voila, je l'ai dit. J'ai un peu honte, du moins j'aurais honte si je n'avais pas ce désir qui me dévorait de l'intérieur, comme un feu dans mon ventre. Il sourit et sa main quitte mon caleçon. Je soupire de frustration mais son sourire se fait indécent alors qu'il lèche ses doigts moites et brillants. Je tremble violemment, m'agrippant à la commode pour ne pas vaciller devant l'air gourmand qu'il prend. Il est fier de l'effet qu'il me fait, je le vois. Stupide Gryffondor, arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs !

Comme s'il avait capté mes pensées, il cesse de passer sa langue mutine sur ses doigts et entreprend de défaire sa ceinture, le sourire amusé ayant quitté son visage. Il ne reste plus que le désir à nouveau, comme un besoin, viscéral, vital. Lui aussi a ce brasier dans le bas ventre, ce désir qui le torture. Je ne peux pas quitter ses mains des yeux, obnubilé par mon envie, l'envie de voir, de le voir, de voir son sexe, son érection, ce désir que je lui inspire et auquel j'ai encore du mal à croire.

Enfin, il ouvre son pantalon. Un soupir se bloque dans ma gorge. L'innocent et adorable petit Londubat ne porte pas de caleçon… Jusqu'où est-il innocent, ce jeune homme qui me manipule et estime qu'il n'aura pas besoin de sous-vêtement pour venir me voir ?

Mais ma question disparait bien vite, maintenant que j'ai la preuve de son envie sous les yeux. Mon gamin est indéniablement un homme, et la vigueur de son désir me fait à nouveau frissonner. Il est nu devant moi. Il est tellement beau. Au lieu de me rejoindre, il recule lentement, une invitation en forme de sourire tentateur sur ses lèvres rouges. Je ne peux pas bouger, mon cerveau est tout entier tourner vers la contemplation, ce jeune garçon si beau, avec les quelques rondeurs délicates qu'il a gardé de son enfance et qui adoucissent un peu sa silhouette d'homme maintenant viril et puissant, ce jeune apollon qui recule lentement en me souriant, son érection m'appelant, sa peau me suppliant, ses yeux m'ordonnant de venir assouvir ce désir qui nous lie. Et je résiste encore quelques secondes. Les seuls sons qu'on entend sont nos souffles désordonnés qui se mêlent au crépitement du vinyle qui tourne encore.

Il passe la porte qui mène à ma chambre avec un dernier appel dans le regard, ne doutant pas une seule seconde que malgré mon immobilisme je vais très vite le rejoindre. Et il a raison. A peine l'image de son corps pâle, à la fois délicat et masculin, s'est-elle effacée que je me redresse, me débarrassant de ma chemise avec des gestes fébriles et avançant à grands pas. Il est étendu sur le lit, alangui, sa main reposant dans sa paume, l'air confiant, les jambes largement ouvertes. Je frissonne. Encore. J'ai beau être à moitié nu dans mon cachot glacial, je n'ai jamais eu aussi chaud de toute ma vie.

Une fois devant le lit je m'arrête. Il me regarde par en dessous, diaboliquement désirable, exposant toujours son corps, son sexe dressé, sans rougir, sans douter. Je chasse la petite voix qui me dit que c'est de la folie furieuse, que je suis trop vieux, trop moche, que je ne le mérite pas, et je me débarrasse avec brusquerie de mon pantalon et de mon caleçon, libérant enfin mes chairs sensibles douloureusement comprimées dans leur fourreau de tissu. Je l'observe alors que ses yeux descendent de mon visage vers mon sexe, lentement, me détaillant. La lueur de désir dans son regard me brûle comme si on promenait une flamme sur ma gorge, mon torse, mon ventre. Quand il arrive sur mon sexe, il se mord la lèvre presque inconsciemment. Il tremble. Je souris. Il a l'air d'aimer ce qu'il voit. Ses yeux reviennent se river aux miens pendant qu'il se redresse. Il ne sourit plus. Il a trop envie pour jouer encore. Il m'attrape le poignet et me tire à lui sans ménagement, m'entrainant dans le lit à sa suite.

Je suis quasiment sûr que c'est sa première fois, pourtant il semble moins hésitant et moins effrayé que moi. Je m'allonge au dessus de lui, un peu tremblant. Il m'embrasse et me serre contre lui, ses jambes se nouant autour de ma taille alors que ses mains se perdent dans mes longs cheveux noirs. Il ondule sous moi, frottant son érection contre la mienne et nous faisant gémir. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je me sépare de lui et recule un peu, le souffle court :

« Ecoute, tu peux encore partir. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ni pour toi ni pour moi, et tu devrais garder ta virginité pour…

‒ Pour qui ? L'homme que j'aime ? Il est en face de moi, avec l'érection la plus impressionnante que j'ai jamais vue ! Alors arrête de vouloir me protéger et prend moi ! »

Une fois encore, il me donne des ordres d'une voix ferme. Et j'adore ça. Cette petite pintade de Londubat est en ce moment nu dans mon lit, son érection frôlant mon ventre, me regardant avec les sourcils froncés, m'ordonnant de lui faire l'amour. Où va la jeunesse, je vous le demande ? Mais étrangement, je le trouve attendrissant dans sa tentative d'être autoritaire avec son visage rond et ses yeux qui malgré la colère et le désir restent d'un bleu tendre, doux regard d'enfant.

Je souris et me penche sur lui. Satisfait de mon abandon, il se laisse aller dans l'oreiller, me regardant m'approcher de lui, ses yeux sur mes lèvres. Je reprends le baiser mais cette fois, l'empressement a disparu. Si c'est sa première fois, je veux qu'elle soit inoubliable. Il gémit dans ma bouche et recommence à bouger sous moi pour que j'accélère le rythme, et j'aimerais résister mais j'ai trop envie de lui.

Je glisse ma main entre nos deux corps et il tremble quand ma main se pose sur son sexe pour la première fois. Il rejette la tête en arrière alors que je le caresse lentement. Il est si beau. Je me penche sur sa gorge laiteuse et l'embrasse, m'emplissant de son odeur douce et sucrée, probablement de la pomme verte. Mon petit étudiant s'est douché avant de venir, renforçant encore ma certitude qu'il avait tout prémédité. Et j'aime cette idée, l'idée qu'il me contrôle, qu'il arrive à me manipuler, que je suis si faible entre ses mains. J'aime bien trop cette idée pour mon propre bien, mais j'ai déjà abandonné l'espoir de revenir à la raison de toute manière.

Alors que mes doigts caressent toujours avec une lenteur cruelle l'érection de Neville, je glisse ma seconde main entre ses cuisses, vers ses fesses. Il rouvre les yeux et me regarde, un peu angoissé cette fois malgré la supplique impatiente de continuer que me hurlent ses yeux bleus. Il ouvre un peu plus les cuisses, provoquant un étrange grondement dans ma gorge qui le fait sourire. Mais il cesse vite d'avoir l'air amusé alors que mes doigts se glissent le long de la raie de ses fesses, jusqu'à leur destination où les chairs tendres frémissent à mon contact. A mon tour de sourire. Je me penche et l'embrasse, et lentement, je me fraye un chemin dans son corps chaud. Il ferme les yeux, l'air concentré. Je m'arrête et reprend mes caresses au gré de ses froncements de sourcils, de ses soupirs, de ses frissons de douleur ou de volupté, de la manière dont ses mains caressent ou agrippent mes cheveux et mes épaules.

Quand enfin seuls ses cris de plaisir répondent à mes gestes, je retire lentement ma main. Il me regarde, haletant, me placer entre ses cuisses. Quand mon sexe vient enfin au contact de sa peau douce, il se cambre en soupirant, son corps réclamant plus, encore plus. Mes mains agrippent ses hanches, et je tremble sous la tension, l'effort que je fais pour ne pas être brutal, pour ne pas répondre à la torture du désir depuis trop longtemps inassouvi. Et lentement, sans que nos regards se séparent, je profane son corps d'adolescent maladroit avec toute la tendresse dont je suis capable.

Une pensée un peu idiote me vient alors que je déflore avec douceur mon ancien souffre-douleur : j'aimerais être le seul à avoir droit de fouler cette terre, le seul à être autorisé à le toucher comme ça, pour toujours. Le seul à voir cet éclat dans ses yeux. Et quand il me murmure qu'il m'aime alors qu'il s'abandonne à l'extase quelques minutes plus tard, je sais que je n'aurais plus jamais envie de toucher personne comme je le touche, plus jamais envie de regarder qui que ce soit comme je le regarde. Qu'il sera le dernier pour moi, quelque soit ce que l'avenir me réserve. Parce que ce gamin à peine majeur vient de capturer mon cœur endurci de vieux Serpentard aigri et solitaire avec sa candeur et sa fragilité, avec la douceur de sa peau et la chaleur de son souffle, avec sa confiance innocente et son indécente virilité.

°O°

EPILOGUE DE L'EPILOGUE (2)

Le silence est étrange. Pas pesant, plutôt calme. Pas somnolant, juste apaisé. Ses yeux dans les miens. Pas un sourire sur ces lèvres qui étaient encore rouges de mes baisers il y a quelques minutes, (ou peut-être quelques heures, j'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis l'instant où ma main a trouvé sa peau sous ses couches de vêtements), plutôt un air sérieux, concentré. Ses iris bleutés semblent se teinter d'améthyste à mesure que le soleil se couche. Sa poitrine se soulève au rythme lent de sa respiration. Sur ses hanches et sa gorge blanches, on voit encore les marques de notre passion, de mon désir. Souvenir qui me fait rougir. L'image de son visage pendant l'extase contraste violemment avec son expression lisse et détendue en ce moment, le souvenir de ses cris tranche avec le silence doux de cet instant suspendu.

Il est immobile, et je sais qu'il pense. Et je devrais aussi penser. Penser à l'avenir, à lui, à moi, à ce potentiel nous dont on rêve mais qui sera si compliqué à faire exister. Penser aux lois, aux règles, aux autres. Penser. Mais je n'arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas parce que mon esprit oscille entre les images de notre étreinte et l'incroyable réalité, la prise de conscience dont je peine à me remettre et qui tourne dans ma tête comme un disque rayé « il t'aime et tu l'aimes, il t'aime et tu l'aimes, il t'aime et tu l'aimes » (3). C'est stupide, ridicule, mais je sens mon cœur battre la chamade comme une vulgaire adolescente. Et je me moque des autres, des règles, des lois, de l'avenir, des difficultés, parce que seule compte sa présence à côté de moi. Poufsouffleries immondes mais j'ai envie de sourire.

Les rayons orangés qui entrent par l'étroite fenêtre rendent sa peau nacrée irréelle, et j'ai à nouveau envie de la gouter, de la toucher, de sentir le grain délicat de sa chair sucrée glisser sous ma langue. Je me redresse sur le coude. Il me regarde, toujours grave et calme, me pencher sur lui. Il frissonne quand mon souffle vient caresser sa peau fine. Et je pose enfin ma bouche sur sa clavicule légèrement saillante, avant de partir explorer d'autres zones plus…

TOC TOC TOC

MER…lin ! J'ai sursauté si fort que j'ai senti mon dos craqué. Je le regarde. Adieu l'air serein, le voila inquiet, regardant vers la porte de ma chambre comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un débouler. Je pose ma main sur son bras et susurre :

« Détends toi, il repartira, qui que ce soit. »

En voyant mon sourire, il se détend un peu, restant néanmoins tendu, aux aguets. Après de longues secondes, enfin, ses épaules retombent : il est rassuré. Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes et…

BAM BAM BAM BAM

« SEVERUS ! »

Il pousse un faible couinement alors que dans ma surprise, je lui mords la lèvre. Avec un regard d'excuse je me lève et me précipite dans la pièce voisine.

« Minerva, qu'est-ce qui me vaut le déplaisir de votre violente visite ? »

Je parle à travers la porte, tentant d'enfiler le pantalon que j'ai ramassé par terre au passage.

« Ouvrez enfin !

‒ Je sors de la douche, et je n'ai par ailleurs pas particulièrement envie de vous voir ma chère !

‒ …

‒ Je répète, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

‒ Et bien, mon _cher_ Severus, je vous rappelle, vu que vous semblez avoir oublié, que vous aviez rendez-vous avec le directeur il y a plus d'une demi-heure ! »

Dans un juron, je retourne dans la chambre, m'empare de ma chemise et de ma robe, et tout en tentant de me rendre présentable, je murmure à toute vitesse à Neville une série de mots et d'idées sans même y réfléchir, mon cerveau qui avait tant de mal à quitter mon amant se dispersant maintenant entre mille peurs, inquiétudes, question, préoccupations, semblant prêt à exploser sous la surcharge de travail dans mon pauvre crane. Le tourbillon s'interrompt alors qu'il me sourit, se lève et se blottit contre moi, toujours nu dans la lumière orangée.

« Je serais là quand tu reviens. Ne tarde pas trop. Moi aussi je t'aime.»

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Peu importe le reste parce qu'il …

BAM BAM BAM

« SEVERUS LE DIRECTEUR S'IMPATIENTE ET MOI AUSSI ! J'AI MIEUX A FAIRE POUR VOTRE GOURVERNE !

‒ Comme quoi ? Tenter d'apprendre aux débiles de Gryffondors à manier leur…AÏE

‒ Severus ?

‒ Tout va bien Minerva. J'arrive. »

Je grognais furieusement en me frottant les côtes, là où mon amant m'avait sauvagement pincé au son des mots « stupides Gryffondors ». Il me souriait paisiblement, ses cheveux ébouriffés venant s'ajouter à l'amusement dans ses yeux pour lui donner un adorable air d'enfant. Je l'embrassais et après un dernier regard, je m'arrachais à cette chambre en tentant de ne pas boutonner de travers ma robe et d'avoir l'air normal, malgré l'inhabituel bonheur qui me serrait la gorge. Il sera là quand je reviendrai. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fera, ce qu'on se dira, ou bien peut-être qu'on ne parlera pas. Mais je sais que je me sens heureux en cet instant. C'est ce qui compte sans doute. Me sentir vivant, après toutes ces années à vivre à travers mes souvenirs, mes élèves, mes lectures. Enfin ressentir par moi-même, enfin cesser, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, ou bien pour quelques jours, de vivre par procuration.

* * *

NOTES:

(1) Gene Austin, _Did You Ever See a Dream walking_. Vieille musique trouvée au hasard en regardant la Ligne Verte (le passage où John Café regarde un film avant son exécution), j'aime bien les oldies ^^ Oh et aussi DEDICACE à ANGELUS ! Voila ma poulette, un slow ! =) (si vous savez pas qui est Angie, faites un tour dans mes favorites auteurs ! C'est une nouvelle, elle a besoin de votre soutien, amis lecteurs =D)

(2) Tout comme il n'y a jamais assez de PS (référence à mon profil, comprendront les quelques rares courageux qui ont eu assez de temps à perdre pour aller le lire), il n'y a jamais assez d'épilogues ! Mais par contre, pas d'épilogue à l'épilogue de l'épilogue, désolé :)

(3) Là normalement, ca vous rappelle Harry un peu plus tôt qui s'extasiait aussi des sentiments de Drago. Faut suivre !

* * *

C'est ici que s'achève pour de bon Par Procuration.

Et, euh… désolé, je suis un peu à la masse en ce moment, je trouve rien de kikoulolesque à dire là tout de suite ^^ Donc on se contentera des salutations d'usage !

Merci pour votre visite, pour vos éventuelles reviews, et a bientôt j'espère!

Bise

Nella


End file.
